An Arrow Through The Heart
by AnimiaPhoenix
Summary: Part 2! Natsu's dead for about 8 months already and Lucy needs to get herself moving instead of moping around all these long days. But unknown to everyone's eyes, there is someone planning another resurrection and a powerful wizard under the name of Hiro is going to kill them. Against the odds of the most powerful enemy, Lucy will be once again, forced to lose her loved ones.
1. Chapter 1 The meeting in the woods

**HI EVERYONE! MY NAME IS MANGAFREAKXP! PLEASE ENJOY. Wow I got little things to say but first a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is my hero! (Get it?) And also he is the creator of Fairy Tail! ... So it's his NOT mine to keep.**

_Chapter 1: The meeting in the woods_

**Lucy's POV.**

I hate him; I hate him, I HATE HIM! These words keep repeating in my head as I rushed toward my room. Hold up! First I need to tell you that I am the princess of Fiore and my father, King Jude Heartiphilia, controls the land and everything else in the world. My dad is busy all the time, solving problems and making money and all that crap. So to sum it up, he doesn't have time for me. He's not like a normal father who would care how your day was or how you were doing type of person but I really don't care…Man I'm so mad at him! He promised me that he would take me to the village on my 17th birthday and guess when I turned 17! If you thought 3 months ago, you got it right! Everything would be fairer if only my mother was here. All my memories about her are fuzzy but I was 7 so I should've remembered her. But I only remember her smiling face and her distant look on her eyes when she was lying there in her cold wooden coffin. That was when Dad turned into the jerk he is now. He kept me in the castle for 10 years, that's a long time! He even got a creepy lieutenant named Jose. Jose just came one cloudy day and asked my father to be his lieutenant. They talked quietly in dad's office for a long time while I waited silently outside the door. I think mom was outside tending the garden…Anyway the door opened and out came the newly hired worker of the castle with long arms stretch out to me, expecting a hug. 'Are you kidding me?' I thought during that time, why would I hug this creepy stranger? That scene happened 10 years ago and still he has that ugly grin.

I shuddered at his demented face as I finally came toward the door of my room. I slammed the door open and slammed the door shut. You may guess I am really angry if you haven't noticed already. People say my dad is acting like this since I look like mom but he is way TOO overprotective. I stopped. The window of my room is open, the gentle breeze blowing the drapes lightly. The nature scent fills the room. I never knew how much I missed the outdoor air but it which was strange since dad always keep the window locked shut because he thinks I will _jump_ off and leave him. The _HELL_? My room is on the 4th floor if I were to do that I will be dead!

I walked toward the window and grabbed the shudders to close it, enjoying the last smell of fresh air for another 10 years. But as I glanced out the window, I saw a figure, for barely a second, jumped into the forest surrounding the castle.

'Probably one of the guards' I thought. I looked toward the direction where the highest treetops are. Behind it was the village, my father and mother spoke highly of. I realized I had enough nature than I supposed to, so I closed the window but slightly since it's been forever it has been opened. Even on the 4th floor I couldn't see the village from up here because of the damn tall trees that cover my view. But I still remember the wonderful stories dad used to tell me before mom died. I couldn't wait to see the village and my imagination wanders, I smile in the process.

Suddenly, multiple bangs were heard upon my door. I quickly closed and locked the window. As I finished I quickly ran to open the door. One of the guards was standing outside exhausted, while the other guards are rushing past him in the hallway.

"Miss Lucy! Thank god you're ok!" He said relieved. Stress has been released from his shoulders.

"What happened?" I asked him, his guard uniform was burned but he was left unscathed. Then another guard came in, his uniform was also burned but he was ok also. Did they get hurt from an oven explosion?

The other guard just ignored me and shouted to the guard that I was talking to before "You have to help me! Go get the dogs!" He shouted to the guard. 'I still need answers' I thought, annoyed.

"What's going ON?!" I said again.

The guards turned to me "One of the masked thieves has stolen many precious items in the treasury" One guard said.

"Miss Lucy you heard about those stories where many places have been robbed of their gold, your father has been stressing about that problem for months now. Lieutenant Jose is now head of the mission to exterminate the masked men" The other guard added.

What?! I heard of the stories of the masked people. I think they were in a guild? But I wouldn't thought ONE masked person can break in the castle by themselves. Who would be stupid enough to do that? Then I thought about the figure that ran into the forest that might've been the thief.

"I kno-" I started.

"Please stay in that room Miss Lucy! King Jude's orders!" One guard said as he closed the door. 'Nobody ever listens to me' I thought as I sweat dropped.

But I have to stop the masked person, if I stop him Dad might consider me responsible and letting be go to the village. I smiled at that idea so I ran out the door.

I ran through the halls, sneaking quietly from the guards, my father, or even the idiot Jose. I came upon the secret tunnel that leads outside to mom's garden. This route was used for emergencies only and this was an emergency. I can't tell you where the tunnel is hidden, that's a secret! Even my father doesn't know where it is.

As I came out of the tunnel, the sun light clouded my eyesight for a while and showed the brilliant garden, which was still being cared for. I noticed the guards were heading toward the east. 'Didn't someone saw him heading west?' I realized the direction, east; it had little golden coins on the road as if the thief had dropped them. Clearly the guards hadn't seen him head west like I did. This thief was clever to keep his trail hidden. So I went to the west part of the woods.

As I entered, a part of my murky memories flashed in my mind. I think I've been in this part of the woods. With my mother? But everything was still fuzzy. The ground was packed with fresh dirt and grass. But my fair skin legs were scratched with branches sticking out of the ground. 'Man I forgot my shoes' I thought, I was so focused on catching the thief I forgotten the most important thing…shoes.

I went deeper in the forest, my dress gown now in shreds and caked in dirt. Do you know how much it costs to dry clean a silken dress?! Suddenly I heard something. There was barking in the distance behind me but getting louder every second. Didn't the guard said dogs?

'Oh no' the guards are using the hunting dogs. These dogs don't know when to stop; they will find its prey and will tear off their victim's flesh. My dad _really_ wants to kill the masked man and unfortunately I'm their next victim.

Now I was really running like a madman. But bad luck chose me as its target; I tripped over a nearby branch and I landed face first in the ground and I think I sprained my ankle. I try to stand up but pain shoots up my ankle… Now I can't walk. "Thanks a lot Kami-Sama!" I yelled to the sky. I will be in more trouble with my dad and not only that…I will be in shreds when the dogs find me. But then an idea appeared in my head, that's right I'm a mage! I heard dad said there were no other mages in the land but me. I think my mom was a mage like me too… I just need to get my celestial keys and-? But all I grabbed was empty air.

"Eh?" I looked around, frantically, for my keys. My keys… were in my huge room along with my normal clothes and proper wearing shoes. "I'm forgetting everything today!" I said aloud, aggravated. Suddenly, a growling sound was heard, I turned around slowly toward the sound knowing exactly who was growling.

The dogs' glowing red eyes appeared over the horizon. Their eyes locked on me. I screamed as they ran toward me with foam coming out of their mouths. Time slowed down as they dogs came closer to me. This is the end… I closed my eyes, awaiting the pain to come but it never did. I reluctantly opened my eyes.

There, in front of me was multiple arrows lit on fire. Some landed on the dogs, they yelped as the fire came intact with their fur. They all ran back toward the direction their masters were. I was shocked; I looked around finding the owner of the arrows which were dying out of flame. Suddenly the "owner" was on the tree tops but quickly jumped from branch to branch. My eyes couldn't keep up, suddenly the person came behind me, and their hands covered both my mouth and eyes.

My surprised yelp is muffled against their hands. I couldn't see who the person who got behind me was. Please don't hurt me I thought repeatedly. Then the person spoke.

"Question 1" the voice said gruffly trying to conceal his voice from me. Clearly, he was a man judging by his voice.

"Why is the princess doing in the woods?" he continued. Somehow his voice has a hint of worry. He opened my mouth so I can speak but his other hand still covered my eyes. "And don't think if you'd scream, I will cover your mouth again" he added clearly reading my mind.

"None of your business" I confidently said like a stubborn child. Unlike a normal adult, who would get pissed at my answer, he just laughed at my response. 'So he's a teenager like me' I made out.

"I like you" he said while laughing. My face blushed when he said that but hopefully the person couldn't see that.

"All right, Question 2" he said moving on, he covered my mouth again. "What are you doing here?" Again he releases his hand off my mouth

"Isn't that the same as number 1?" I asked stalling him. He paused for a bit then responds.

"I guess you're right…" he mumbles. He covered my mouth again. I see a pattern here…

"Erase that! Question 2 how-OUCH!" He yelps in pain because once he closes my mouth, I bit him. He takes back both his hands and I quickly turned around to look at my trapper.

There was a muscular teenager with pink hair sitting on the ground like me; sucking on the place I bit him. Wouldn't that be an indirect kiss? I blushed even redder than before. He stole my first indirect kiss! I took my first real look at him then his onyx eyes met my brown ones. He had a white scaled muffler, and satchel wrapped around him and a quiver of arrows, slung on his back. I'm sorry to say but he had a well-toned chest which is covered with his well-fitted shirt and his red hoodie.

Hoodie… I thought for a bit looking at the ground, thinking about a boy with a hoodie, smiling but quickly disappearing from my mind.

"What are you thinking about weirdo?" The teen said interrupting my thoughts. I had forgotten he was there for a second.

I twitched, I looked at him again. He had a childish grin plastered on his face and his animal eyes filled with curiosity.

This is the person who saved me? He seems so childish…But he got rid of the dogs just by lighting an arrow on fire? How strong was this guy?

"Why is there an _idiot_ like you doing in the woods?" I said emphasizing the word idiot.

"Why should I tell you? And do you speak to every person who just saved your life?" He asked showing his canines.

I growled like the dogs, he was getting on my nerves. He smirked as he saw me agitated; he got up, brushed the dirt off his pants and grabbed his items.

"So are you a hunter or something?" Glancing at his bow and arrows.

"You can say that" He grinned at me that makes my heart flutter a little. 'Stop it damn heart!' I mentally told it. He notches his bow and shoots his arrow directly at a bush. I sweat dropped

'At a bush really?' I thought. He grins at my bored and unimpressed expression and walks toward the bush. He grabs something out… It was a rabbit; its eye was pierced within by the arrow. The arrow landed directly in its pupil, nowhere on the rabbit's body.

"Great he is a show-off as well…" I mumbled which he laughed at. He gently takes back the arrow from the rabbit's eyes. He spoke to it, murmuring his apologies. A miracle happened before my eyes. The rabbit began to move as the arrow came out of its eye. My eyes widened as the eye of the rabbit looked unharmed. It quickly jumped out from the teen's arms and ran back to its den.

My eyes widened with shock. I stared at the man wondering how he did that. He noticed my stare. "What? You thought I would kill that rabbit when its needs to get home?" He said to me. That doesn't answer my question.

He saw I was looking at the arrow he used on the rabbit. "Oh! You mean the lacrima arrow, I can choose either to hurt or not hurt the animal or anything" he explained as I processed that information in my head.

"So aren't going back to your castle now?" He said.

"GAH!" I yelled. He jumped.

"My dad is going to kill me!" I said, thinking about the punishments he's going to give me. I'm in so much trouble. "God I hate him…" I mumbled aloud.

I looked at the man. His face had darkened. His bangs covered his eyes.

"Hey? Are _you_ okay?" I asked leaning toward his face. He quickly brought his face up, smiling. I jumped back startled.

"Of course I'm alright Weirdo!" He flicked my forehead. 'Great! My first nickname and its weirdo' I thought as my forehead was ringing in pain.

"Well you can't walk back with that sprained ankle so I bringing you to Wendy. But Erza is going to be mad since I'm late…"He said to himself and shuddering at the part when he said 'Erza'.

"Hey I got it!" he said, his fist landing on his hand. **(You know when people come up with an idea they do the fist on hand thing?)** "You can come with me!" He told me.

"Eh?" I said surprised.

"You said your father is going to kill you…" he said 'That was an expression' I thought "…So you can come with me!" He finished, he seems really happy about that.

"What?" I said even more surprised. Me, a princess, running away from my father with a stranger with magical arrows. That sounds like a happily ever after…

"Come on it will be fun! And you won't have to stay in that castle any longer!" He added.

That caught my attention. "All right I'll come" I finally said.

"That's great" He said smiling warmly.

I blushed at his smile. When he is not annoying me, he can be cute sometimes.

"Hey I got you blushing" He said finally caught her blushing because of him, he laughed louder as I blushed harder.

"S-shut up!" I stammered clutching my red cheeks.

"Well anyway!" He said, walking closer to me, he puts his hand in front of me. I look at his hand confused.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel!" He said smiling.

"Lucy Heartiphilia" I said taking his hand, smiling also.

"OK nice to meet ya Luigi!"

"IT'S LUCY!"

SMACK!

"OUCH WHAT THE HELL?! I WAS JOKING!"

_End of chapter 1_

**Boom! I finished! Beat that Kami-Sama! Never mind I'll never say that to god… I love you guys and thank you for reviewing XD**

**Coming up next Chapter 2: His friends I mean Nakama**


	2. Chapter 2 His Friends I mean Nakama

**Helloooo I'm BACCKK! I'm soo happy since I got 3 reviews! I want to say thanks to Kawaii ODango, GoldenRoseTanya, and dog's paw burning in the ash. By the way I love your names and I swear I will review your stories! Now onto the story I'm sorry if the characters are OCC but that makes a good story!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is a story created by Hiro Mashima and I have no rightful ownership of it even though I really want it….**

_Chapter 2: His Friends I mean His Nakama_

**Normal POV.**

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Lucy said to Natsu.

Natsu hasn't been speaking when she had hit him in the head. When she hit him, his face turned into a playful grin but later turned into a distant look in his eye and his smile dropped from his face as if he was remembering something uncomfortable. She wondered what had happened and was determined to find out. Either way he was carrying her on his back which embarrasses her to the maximum.

"What do you mean Princess?" Natsu replied back bored.

"First of all didn't I tell you my name is Lucy?! And second when did you become such a jerk-"

"I'm not being a jerk. Remember who just saved your life and who is bringing you back to a doctor for that sprained ankle? AND" His voice suddenly got mad. "Who was supposed to be in her castle about NOW!? If your guards find me bringing you back I can be arrested for being accused of kidnapping the PRINCESS and you would be in bigger trouble and would have to stay in that hell hole for the rest of your life! So I'm doing us a BIG favor!" He told her.

Lucy's eyes widened at his outburst and realized he was right… He WAS helping her and she was going to stay in that castle forever if she returned home.

"I'm sorry…."

Natsu sighed and kept walking "I'm not good with sad crying girls, so do not cry in front of me Got It?"

Lucy nodded.** (Let me explain what it looks like right now…. Lucy has a sprained ankle so Natsu is carrying her on his back and Lucy is carrying his quiver and arrows. His satchel is still wrapped around him.)** Lucy wiped her tears away. "Hey Natsu Where we're going?" She said cheerfully.

"Didn't I tell you? We're going to Fairy Tail" He replied, staring back at her. His eyes met her brown ones; he quickly looks back at the trail which was still strange.

"Fairy Tail…" She said savoring the name of the place they're going.

"It's a guild in Fiore" He explained but then stopped as if he said something taboo. 'A guild' Lucy thought. 'Where have I heard that before?' **(Reference to chapter 1)**

"Well anyway Fairy Tail is my home and my 'family' is there too" he said up quickly, smiling when he talked about his home and family.

"Are your parents are there to-"She paused as he stopped walking, his head faced down and his bangs shadowing his face.

"I have never my real parents….." Lucy felt ashamed "I'm sorry…"

"Pity doesn't help me Princess, I made a new family and you will too…so don't feel bad for me alright?" He said back, his face grinned his 'Natsu' smile to reassure her. Lucy's eyes widened and smile back at Natsu "Alright" she replied. He started walking again and Lucy swore he said in a low voice "Igneel…" Lucy barely heard it but she was sure he said that.

"Hey Princess?" Natsu said a while later.

"Yeah Natsu?" I said softly laying on his warm back, his hood **(His hoodie)** makes a soft pillow.

"Do you want to join Fairy Tail?" he said softly.

"…yeah"

Hours Later

When they made it to Fairy Tail, it's nothing Lucy have imagined. It was the size of her castle! **(The guild before the time skip) **It was well hidden in the forest so no one but them can find it. Natsu grinned at her as her face brightened at the sight of the building. "Let's go inside" Natsu said.

"REALLY!?" Lucy exclaimed like a little puppy as Natsu sweat dropped. He pulled the door open while Lucy looked in eagerly to see what the magnificent castle holds when a bottle hit her right in the forehead.

She got back up with a bruise upon her forehead. "What the HELL!" She yelled. Natsu was now laughing his head off. She looked around the room and saw people fighting, throwing things, and an exhibitionist **(guess who that is)**.

Then suddenly Natsu yelled "IM BACK!" and kicked the exhibitionist on the head. The man and Natsu bumped their foreheads together. "What the Hell you're doing POINTY EYES?!" "Same as for you DROOPY EYES" Natsu argued back.

Lucy sweat dropped, when a white, long-haired woman, crouched down to her and said "Who are you? Are you a new member?" Her bright blue eyes looked at her and widened. "So we have the Princess of Fiore in our guild, now have we?" She smiled warmly at me. Then all the fighting stopped at once.

"So are you joining our guild Princess?" She asked Lucy again.

"Uhhh…." Lucy stammered. "Yes she is!" Natsu yelled as he came toward them. "Oh Natsu, You're back already? You know that about an hour, we go to the village to bring the things we collected?" The white-haired lady said, reminding him. 'Wow she seems like a mother'. Lucy thought. 'Wait, did she say village? They're going to the village?!' Lucy's mouth gaped open.

"I know Mira! I already have the items!" Natsu exclaimed, pouting like a little child. 'Mira' nodded and went back to Lucy. "Come here for a sec I'm going to give you our insignia Princess" She said as she grabbed something that looks like a regular stamp placer (I don't know what the real name is XP).

"You can call me Lucy" I told her expecting the people in the guild to call me that also. "All right Lucy, What color you want and where you want it?" Lucy thought for a while… She looked around and saw Natsu fighting with the stripper, she looks at Natsu's hair once more. "Pink and on my hand" she replied. 'That's great pink is my favorite color' I thought. Mira nodded and placed a symbol onto her right hand. "There you are now part of the guild and part of our family!" Mira said smiling. "WELCOME LUCY!" The guild yelled.

Lucy smiled. She looked for Natsu and when she finally found him, he gave her a small smile but his mind is somewhere else...again like the time in the woods. Before she can confront him the guild mates came rushing to introduce themselves.

"Natsu, where did you meet her? She's hot" A man with purple hair, with his buddy, said.

"Hey you shouldn't speak to her like that! She's the princess!" his friend with a pipe elbowed the purple haired man. But Natsu answered them anyway.

"I met her on a street like a hobo, where do you think I found her?!" Natsu replied sarcastically. Lucy twitched when she heard that.

"I wish she was in my team." Some people said. 'Team?' Lucy thought. A girl interrupts her thoughts.

"Hey my name is Levy! I love to read and I hope we become best friends!" A girl with blue hair wrapped in a bandana said to Lucy. Behind the little girl were two guys, one fat and he was eating a plate layered with food and a tall guy with a chipped tooth. Lucy made a mental note to be friends with Levy. She seems so much like one of her childhood friends back then…

She met all the guild mates and remembers some of their names Gray (the dark haired stripper), Laki (a woman with wavy purple long hair and glasses who has weird way of expressing herself), Max( who has beige color hair and likes to talk), Warren(who seems to read her mind), Wendy(A shy little blue haired girl who happens to be the medic of the guild), Gajeel (A pierced man with long black hair and calls her bunny girl?), Erza(a long red scarlet hair who is strong enough to stop both Gray and Natsu), Juvia (a blue haired girl who is glaring at me for making friends with Gray first…),Nab(who liked to stand near the request board), Carla (A white haired girl with a serious expression)**(The cats are human by the way!) **, Macao( A dark purple haired man with a mustache), Wakaba(who is smoking), Elfman(A white haired man who calls everyone a man including women and his sister is Mirajane), etc.**(All after timeskip)**

Wendy healed her ankle so she can walk again! Mirajane gave her a pair of leather boots and heart crux shirt and a belt that holds her blue skirt. A weird part was that Mira gave her a whip, to hurt people? Lucy was exhausted after all the introducing and such but then remembered she hadn't seen Natsu for a while.

'Where was he?' she thought. Lucy ran outside of the guild. She looked around the building searching for Natsu. She even looked checked underneath bushes. 'They only place I didn't look at is…' Lucy thought…was the woods. She walked into the woods, getting lost at a couple of turns, and then stumbled upon an opening to a cliff. There was Natsu sitting at the edge, looking at the ocean and the Heartiphilia Castle. Still he had his satchel slung around him, his scaled muffler swaying in the wind. He seems to be smiling to himself; Lucy crept closer and stepped on a nearby stick making a slight crack. He stiffened and suddenly turned to the direction where Lucy is. Lucy wondered how he knew she was there.

"What are you doing Princess?" He asked as he got up, brushed the dirt of his pants and walked toward her.

"Umm… I wanted to see the ocean" She thought up quickly. Natsu gave her a confused expression.

"But you never came here before" He noted. 'I didn't think this through' she thought.

Then there was a silence… "Ummm…that's true" Lucy was trying to break the silence "… uhh I met all of your friends-"

"Nakama" Natsu corrected her.

"Huh?" She asked

"They are my Nakama, Companions…Family." He explained. "If one of us is in pain, we are in pain we are in pain, if one of us is happy WE ARE happy. That's what Nakama means…And you Princess are now part of our Family." He smiled at Lucy.

_End of Chapter 2_

**OMIGOD! I FINALLY FINISHED! I'm soooo happy! Natsu and Lucy are a little out of character so I'm sorry. And the Cats are human! I read one story with the cats being human so I was like what the heck I'm going to try that soo I did! SUCCESS! Lastly please review! THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

**Coming up Next Chapter 3: The Secret of the Guild.**

**Why is the guild going to the village?**

**What is Natsu Feeling toward Lucy?**

**WHERE IS HAPPY!?**

**Find out next Chapter (I DON'T KNOW WHEN!)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Secret of the Guild

**Hellllooo everyone! I love writing this story so I made the 3rd chapter XP. I want to thank the people who reviewed my story ARIGATO! Please continue reading An Arrow through the Heart! Now I gotta shut up and let you read the 3rd chapter but first**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is a manga with funny plots and characters all created by the man Hiro Mashima not by me but him GOT IT? OKAY!**

_Chapter 3: The Secret of the Guild_

**Normal POV.**

Lucy went back inside the guild. All she can think about was what Natsu told her and the way he told her.

_"They are my Nakama, Companions…Family." "If one of us is in pain we are in pain, if one of us is happy WE ARE happy. That's what Nakama means…And you Princess are now part of our Family." _

I'm part of their family? That must be a joke….' She thought. No one wanted to be related to her even her own Father why would these people let her be part of their family, she is a stranger to them. But…

_Flashback_

_Lucy stared at him at awe. "Family….?" She said softly. Natsu nodded while smiling at her._

_"You are not a person we found of the street" He said sarcastically. "You are Princess, a girl who we find very important, a girl with a strong heart, and a girl I care very much for" He added blushing a bit._

_End of flashback_

I'm important? He cares me? Lucy blushed at that thought. No one said that to her before…She was always a supporting character in every story including hers, now she is a main character in Natsu's story **(I got this from Shugo Chara so if anybody seen that anime, you will know what I mean)**. She giggled at that thought. 'Wait don't think about Natsu like that! Think about _him_, the boy from your memories' She squeezed her eyes closed tightly.

"You have a funny face Lushee"

"Eh?" Lucy turned around to the voice. "Down here" She looked down and saw a little boy with blue hair and a green knapsack the same height as Carla. "Uh…Who are you?" Lucy asked the boy.

"EEEHHHHHHH?! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME ALREADY?! YOU'RE SOO MEAN LUSHEE" The boy yelled and ran away.

"Hey wait up!" Lucy said as she ran after him. Then she ran right around the corner and bumped right into …Natsu. **(So predictable)**

"OUCH! What the HELL PRINCESS?!" He looked at her on top of him. Lucy's face was bright RED.

"EH?" he said and realized that their faces are micrometers away from each other, her warm breaths landing on his face.'Ohhhhhh' he thought **(See! Natsu is not that dense XD)**. So he decided to have fun with it.

"Would you like to lean in? or should I do the honors?" he teased

Lucy looked up at him and somehow blushes even harder. But that didn't stop her from hitting his head.

"Ouch!" he said clutching his head.

"Lushee Liiiikes you" A voice intercepts.

Natsu looks up and say "Ohhh Happy" He says casually. Lucy gets off him and said "So his name is Happy…."

"GAHH! It's the mean Lushee!" Happy exclaimed. "Why you stupid little brat!" Lucy said as she chased the little boy.

Natsu sighed as he grabbed his red flame hoodie and put it on. He then grabbed the boy and the girl by their collar like little kittens.

"No time for that, it's been an hour. Time for us to head toward the village." Natsu said to them but mostly to Happy. Happy's eyes widened and grins "OH YEAH!" Happy then grabs Natsu's arm, dragging him toward the entrance of the guild.

Lucy was confused, why was everyone so happy to go to the village. Everyone in the guild was talking about they can't wait to go the village… She was even more surprised when they met up with the guide mates they grabbed their masks from a huge sack, Mirajane brought out, and with their satchels full with objects.

Natsu had a dragon mask, Happy has cat mask, and everyone each have a mask that matches their personality. Then she finally looked at Natsu's satchel which was full of…gold, jewels, basically treasure and everyone's satchel are also full with gold. 'Where did Natsu get these?' Then the thought of this guild being the "problems" Dad had been having. Were they the guild who stole treasures from all over Fiore? Her question was answered when Natsu hands her a mask filled with stars covering it like the night sky. Masks…

"Here's your mask now your part of-"But Lucy interrupted him.

"Natsu…" Lucy said lowly. He looks at her and realized he hasn't told her the truth about the guild yet.

"I totally forgot…" He said slowly.

"Forgot about what?" Gray came toward them with Juvia trailing after him. Natsu looks at Lucy while Lucy was glaring at the ground. Gray looked at both of them and something clicked in his head and realized what is happening.

"You haven't told her yet Flame Head?! No wonder you didn't tell her yet since your head is full of flames it burns your brain cells" Gray shouted to Natsu. Gray's mask looks like the Artic with glaciers.

"Enough Gray!" Judging the voice behind the armor covered clothes and mask it has to be Erza. There was a loud CLANG! And then she spoke again. "Now Natsu, Why haven't you told Lucy before she joined our guild." Everyone was quiet.

Lucy was shocked by Erza's words. Did they really wanted her be in their guild? She looked up at Natsu for an explanation. And Natsu shouted "No one interrupt me anymore! I WAS going to tell her!" This surprised everyone. Including Lucy, whose eyes filled with shock at his outburst.

"Princess" Natsu gestured her to listen. "You HAVE to promise to keep this a secret from anyone but us. GOT IT!?" He looked at her in the eyes but there is hint of regret in his eyes as he waited for her agreement.

"Y-yes I s-swear." She raised her right hand with the insignia on it to promise.

Natsu exhaled deeply. "Our guild …takes gold and treasures from the rich, we are the mask thieves who steal treasure over Fiore."

"That was what I was afraid of-"Lucy started saddened since she already knew what he was going to say. Natsu was the person who broke into her castle and robbed her father.

"Wait Princess we're not done yet…. Unlike those stories that people steal and use the money for their own evil deeds, we give it to the people in the village." That part surprised her but it mostly confuses her. The village needs help? From who?

"But the village is prosperous everything in there is healthy, peaceful, happy…Dad told-"Lucy started, about to tell them about the stories her father told her.

"HAVE YOU EVER SEEN THE VILLAGE?!" Natsu yelled at her. Lucy stopped her sentence. "JUST LISTEN, YOU NEVER BEEN OUT YOUR CASTLE OR YOUR BACKYARD AND YOU BELIEVE WHAT YOUR FATHER TELLS YOU ABOUT SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T SEEN BEFORE?!"

Lucy thought about it, she looked at the ground and think about the times her father told her about the village.

"_The village is full people smiling and bustling around, children running around, and celebrations every day. That's all you have to know the village" said her father._

"_Really DAD?!" little Lucy said._

"_I'm quite sure" Her father said smiling down at her. "You know I met your mother in the village?" He continued telling his little daughter the many wonderful stories._

_Lies…lies… but… He met mom there…Was he lying about that too?_

Natsu then pulled Lucy's mask on her face and pulled her into his arms. He motioned the others to follow him toward the woods. In the matter of minutes they stopped upon the cliff. Down below was a rather tiny town with their houses covered with layers of dirt and grime; some buildings were even upside down. It was like an earthquake just came and brought destruction upon the village and literally flipped the small town upside down.

"That is the secret of our guild" Natsu replied softly.

Lucy's hands go up to take her mask off. Immediately, tears fell down her cheeks once she took it off. The town she always wanted to go to… was destroyed and erased from her mind. Every time as a single drop falls from her eyes, Natsu felt guilty since he was the one who told her. He signaled the guild mates to start their weekly help to the village. The only ones who stayed with Lucy and Natsu were Erza and Gray. Juvia reluctantly went to the village because Gray told her to. Natsu grabbed Lucy and pulled her into a hug. **(Like in Fairy Tail the maiden of the phoenix)**

Erza is quiet as well as Gray. The only sounds that were heard were the sounds of Lucy's tears and Natsu's comforting words.

_End of chapter 3_

**This is was the saddest chapter I ever wrote TT^TT so please review THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING and yes I know I wrote these stories fast. XD Sorry if the characters are OOC GOMEN!**

**Coming up next Chapter 4: My Turn To Help**

**What will Lucy do?**

**Does the Guild Have another secret?**

**Why does Natsu feel upset when Lucy is sad?**

**WHY IS THERE NO MASTER!?**

**WAIT FOR CHAPTER 4 XP MangaFreakXP out!**


	4. Chapter 4 My turn to help

**Hello my PEOPLE! Right Now I am realizing when people write stories it takes longer than expected so I will try my best! I'm all fired up!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is THE GOD of mangas so that's why he owns Fairy Tail and not a peasant like me can own it even though I really want it T_T**

_Chapter 4: My turn to help_

**Normal POV.**

That night ended and became the first night when Lucy joined Fairy Tail. But the later nights was the worst for Lucy, she slept in the spare rooms in the guild **(This story, Fairy Tail has rooms inside for the guild to sleep in like a real family)** every time when she sleeps she ends up having nightmares about the village. She will wake up every night and screamed at the top of her lungs and crying of guilt. All of the villagers hurt of bad living conditions since she did nothing to prevent it. All she can think of is how if she knew of their conditions before she would've help them, she would've have done something to ease their suffering. Natsu would always come in and try to calm her down and later have to stay beside her just so she can sleep peacefully. Lucy couldn't see the guilt in his eyes because her eyes are full of her own tears. The first night she couldn't even have the will to go down to the village to bring the villagers their treasures so Natsu had to bring her back to the guild.

To explain: Each week Fairy Tail will go to the village and bring the people what they would need, sounds like a group of Robin Hoods. It's been 6 days since she came. That means tomorrow will be the day to go back to the village. Lucy decided that tomorrow she was determined to help. She swore it upon her name as a Fairy Tail Member.

**Lucy's POV.**

The days before the D.W.G.T.V (Day we go to the village cheesy huh?) me, Natsu, Gray, and Erza Oh yeah I forgot Happy! ...

"You're soo mean Lushee"

…We went to go steal things for the village and one of the places we went to was Duke Everlue's Mansion. He was the richest person in the town and he was looking for a blonde maid. The group all looked at me when they read this. Natsu and Gray wanted me to dress up like a maid and apply for a job in the mansion and later get them in so we can loot the place. 'What PERVERTS!' But then Erza has agreed and she had a sword….soo I had to do it.

When I went toward the mansion's door to apply for the job, a creepy man came and introduced himself as Duke Everlue.

"Hi my name is Lucy and I'm here to apply for this job." I smiled widely trying to use my charm on the disgusting man.

"Hmmmmm…" Everlue said looking at me up and down. Shivers run up my spine as he did that. It takes a while for his inspection and he finally makes an answer…

"Nope, too UGLY." He concluded. My mouth gapes open.

UGLY?! This is a disgrace to my sex appeal! He dare say this to the Princess of Fiore!?

Then he said "Yep too UGLY" he said again." Why couldn't you be beautiful as my other maids?" he added. At the same time 5 maids popped from the ground all ugly as him mocking me about how they are too prettier than me. 'Not likely' I thought. I glance back where the others were. Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza are hiding behind a bush hearing the conversation and all their eyes are wide opened and their mouths all dropped to the ground. Now I want to pummel this man to the ground. But as I turned around the man left before I could 'Damn it' I cursed.

The group came out of their hiding space. "Who knew Lushee is ugly?" Happy shrugged. "Shut up you little BRAT!" I shouted to him and chased him around.

"Well we need a new plan." Erza said. We all nodded.

_Later on…._

The second plan was to break in. We climbed a tree near the mansion and then Natsu took out his special lacrima bow and arrows and tied a weird-looking rope on one of them. He aimed that arrow at the top window of the mansion. When he concentrated there was a dent in between his eyebrows which made me think about how handsome he was and then he released the bowstring. When it took hold, Natsu tied the other side of the rope on a tree branch. Then suddenly Erza jumped on the rope and ran to the other side with her sword in her hand. My eyes widened as Gray did the same thing, they were like tightrope walkers. I wondered how the rope held their weight…I look closely at the rope, it was a metal cable.

**Normal POV.**

Natsu puts his hand in front of Lucy knowing she never done this before. His face is facing away from her but she can still see him blushing, finally Lucy had made him blush for once. Happy ran across the cable before them and was shouting to them to hurry up from the other side. When Lucy put her hand in Natsu's he pulled her up in his arms and ran across the cable just like when he took her to the village, she blushed at the memory but was also saddened at the village. They reached the other side, the others pulled on their masks while Natsu and Lucy did the same. Erza use her sword and cut a circle through the window, big enough for them to fit in, and the group went in. They all put on their masks. **(A/N They wear their masks when they are robbing a place so people won't know who's robbing them)**

"Stop Pushing Ice PERVERT!" Natsu yelled at Gray as we were wandering the mansion's huge hallways.

"What the hell are you talking about Tabasco Freak?! I'm not pushing you! I'm simply nudging you!" Gray shouted back at him. They kept shouting arguments at each other; Erza had enough of their bickering so she slammed their heads together. She scolded them while they lie on the floor with their souls flying out (like in the anime XD).

"Shut up!" Erza told them. "Do you want us to be caught!?" "S-sorry" Natsu and Gray both said weakly, their voices muffled by the pain in their joints. Lucy and Happy cower in fear as they saw the scene. NO ONE would want to anger Erza.

The mansion was huge but not as huge as Lucy's castle, still it had many rooms and the group couldn't find the room where the gold was. Natsu and Happy were acting like ninjas and were saying "nin nin" a couple of times. Gray was naked again and Erza was kicking each door breaking them in process. They weren't really a quiet team. Lucy wondered how they stole many things when they were this loud. But they weren't being truthful before so Lucy wondered if they have another secret …

BOOM! "Found it" Erza said. Inside were mountains of gold, jewels, silver, etc. Fit for a king. Lucy look around, every little space was covered by objects that each cost a fortune. Everyone took off their masks.

"Jackpot" Natsu said while showing his canines. Gray whistled impressively at the gold when he came in the room.

"Gray your clothes." Erza said, not taking her eyes off the gold. "WHAT!? WHEN DID THIS HAPPENED?!." Gray shouted, looking for his missing clothes.

"This is more than we usually find…" Happy said happily and was about to grab a gold fish covered in jewels for its scales. But before he could Natsu suddenly grabbed him by the knapsack. Natsu's eyes were wild and he sniffed the room and said "Someone else is in the room". Everyone froze.

Natsu sniffed the air again but his expression changed from an angry expression to a confused expression. "It's gone…" he stated. "What do you mean?" Lucy asked, now she's confused.

"Natsu has enhanced hearing, strength, eyesight and smell basically he's like a bloodhound. Wendy and Gajeel are just like him as well" Erza explained. 'That explains a lot' Lucy thought. Just like when he heard her when she hiding behind the bushes. But at the back of her mind were more questions that she wanted to know. But Gray interrupted her thoughts.

"Well we gotta hurry" Gray said "We don't want the creep to find us".

"Gray is right we have to bring some of this stuff back to Fairy Tail for the village." Erza said being serious again.

"Aye" Happy said trying to brighten the mood. But Natsu is still sniffing the air as if the "person" will come back.

We left the mansion and headed toward the road Natsu suddenly looked back at the mansion with a wild expression as if someone is following them.

As Natsu finally turned back around knowing no one was there. But in the Mansion, Duke Everlue smiled creepily at the group in his office. He spoke into the phone. "I have found the child…"

_At the Guild…_

**Natsu's POV.**

I can't get this feeling out of my head. There was someone in the room, there was someone following us. But why no one was there?! My nose is always right. Gotta keep calm for the others, for Happy, for Princess…..I stopped.

"Heh" I chuckled lightly…. Princess….. You look so different from before….

**Lucy's POV.**

"ACHHOOO" I sneezed. Someone was talking about me.

"Are you okay Lu-chan?" Levy asks me. "Yeah I am, thanks anyway Levy-chan" I tell her. When I told her I wanted to write a book. Levy immediately wanted to be the first to read it so we became best friends just like me and Natsu.

"Well tomorrow is the day we go back to the village so don't get sick Lu-chan alright?" Levy smiled at me. I smile back.

"Don't worry I won't miss it for the world."

_Later…_

Not again, NOT AGAIN. This nightmare was the worst compared to the others. I came to the village and all the people blame me for not helping them. They are coming at me, all of them, but what really shocked me was my mother... Her eyes were normal chocolatey eyes like mine and her face was the same as before but her warm brown eyes were blank like when she was laying in her coffin, dead was coming toward me as well.

My hands reach my face and I started to sob. They were right…Everything I did turned out to be disastrous; I couldn't even save my own mother when she was still alive. Everything... is my fault. Suddenly I heard a voice. My eyes widen as I looked around in my dream world.

"It's not your fault" a voice urges me, my eyes widened and I lower my hands down from my face. "It's not your fault so please wake up Princess" Only one person would call me Princess. Natsu?

My eyes opened and saw Natsu's face appear above me, he was shaking my shoulders. Tears are falling down my cheeks, I was actually crying in the real world as well…

"So you're finally awake Princess shall I call you Sleeping Beauty from now on?" Natsu joked grinning at me but his eyes full of worry.

"Why are you here?" I asked him. A boy enters a girl's room while the girl is sleeping…sounds embarrassing

"Well first of all you were screaming like a Banshee screaming it's all my fault! And second you did this every night since you came here but this time you woke up entirely" He explained, yawning.

"Wait so you been here every night with me?!" I blushed.

"Yep" Natsu grinned at her red face. " And there was more…." He purred.

"PERVERT!" I slapped him on the head. Not the reaction Natsu was looking for.

"The HELL?! Why you always do that!? I meant I stayed with you until you fell asleep IDIOT!" Natsu said.

"Why didn't say that before without sounding like a PERV!" I shouted back at him.

We were glared at each other then seconds later started laughing.

"But… Thanks" I said quietly. "For what?" Natsu asked.

"For making sure I was okay…thank you Natsu"

"That's what best friends are for" Natsu said quietly, looking away from me. There was a comfortable silence in the cool starry night. The moonlight lighting up our faces so we can see each other.

"Natsu…" I started embarrassed, her face starting to turn red.

"Hmmm?"

"Can you stay with me forever?" She asked. Natsu's face now turned to the same shade as mine.

"Never mind" I said. "Just forget it" But Natsu did something I didn't expect. Natsu grabbed me by my shoulders and made me look at him straight in the eyes.

"I will always stand right by your side; everyone in the Guild is at your side as well. Remember what I said before YOU are part of our family. I swear to be right there, at your side wherever you go, forever… That's a promise…"

My eyes are now brimming with tears and are now falling down my cheeks.

"Hey! I said not to cry in front of me remember!?" Natsu said then laughed at my face when I tried to hold in my tears.

"Well the promise starts now, so sleep, tomorrow is a big day and I'll sleep on this part of the bed ok?" Natsu told me. I blushed at that idea but I nodded, laid down on the soft mattress and closed my eyes. I remember saying those words to _him_ before… but _he_ didn't keep it.

"Hoodie…"

Natsu's Pov.

"Hoodie…" I heard Princess said. She remembers some things huh? That's a relief.

When Lucy breaths were low and steady I know she is asleep. "That promise you mention Princess….?" I asked to Princess's sleeping figure as I stared at the ceiling.

"…Has been kept for years"

_End of Chapter 4_

**Whoah I'm done! I think this is the longest one I ever made BE GRATEFUL!. Natsu met Lucy before!? WTF?! Just kidding but I need to try that story in a later chapter. Sorry if it took longer than usual. My internet broke so I had to wait still I'm sorry! Has this chapter been a surprise to some people if so please and ask questions so I can put them in the next chapter and review! Thank you! OH! And thank you to .52! XD**

**Coming up next Chapter 5: Secrets from everyone is out**

**How did Natsu met Lucy?**

**Who was Duke Everlue talking to?**

**Who was the "child"?**

**Would the village like Lucy?**

**Who's this Hoodie?**

**I CAN'T FIND MASTER STILL! NOOOO!**


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets from everyone is out

**This is MANGAFREAKXP! What's up! My internet finally worked! SUCCESS! I think it has been 2 weeks since I updated… SORRY! That's a long time… But I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for the people, who read, reviewed and followed me. I love you guys SOOO much! Please continue reading but first again…**

**Disclaimer: Who owns Fairy Tail?!, not me BUT HIRO MASHIMA!**

_Chapter 5: Secrets from everyone is out!_

**Lucy's POV.**

The sun's rays light up the room as I woke up. 'What a beautiful morning!' I thought as I smile. I sat up and looked at the other side of the bed but no one was there. I sighed. So it must've been a dream. I slid off the side of the bed "I can't wait to go-" ~ _Squish~_ ?

"Eh?" I looked down… My foot was on a certain person's face. There is a silence.

"Why… why are stepping on my face Princess?" It mumbled to me.

"Gyahhhhhh! It SPEAKS!" I screamed at it.

"OF COURSE I SPEAK YOU IDIOT! NOW GET YOUR FOOT OUT OF MY FACE!"

"Eh?' I said again. "Natsu?" as I raise my foot of the person's face, revealing the tired pink haired teen. "The one and only…" He groaned as he got up and rubbed his face.

"Why are you on the floor?" I asked him now realizing that last night wasn't a dream. He kept his promise...

"I don't know…" He answered drowsily, his eyes closed while he swayed around, he looked like a tired anemic. I sweat dropped as he feel to the floor.

"WAIT!" He said his eyes shot opened and got back up. I jumped at his outburst. "WHAT DAY IS IT!?" He asked me eagerly. "Uh… I think the 18th?" I guessed, not really caring what date is it today. "NO! I meant is tonight the night we go…?!" He asked.

"You mean the village? Yeah" I told him. "Great!" he said showing his 'Natsu' grin. "I got new tricks to show the kids!"

"Eh?" I said for the third time this morning, still confused. 'Tricks?'

"Oh we haven't told you yet?" he asked me surprised as I sweat dropped. 'Nobody ever tells me anything' I thought.

"Damn it, they always made me tell the newbies." He said to himself angrily. I'm still here… I thought. "WELL!" he turned to me again.

"What we haven't told you is…" he started. I leaned in closer.

_Later_

"WHAT!?" I yelled. "Damn, you're going to make me deaf princess" He mumbled at me.

"But I don't believe it…You…are MAGES!" I said, amazed. **(Who saw this coming? XP)**

"I told you already didn't I" He said annoyed.

"But I thought I was the only one" I whispered. "Nope everyone here is a mage!" He said smiling at me. "And besides we already knew you were a mage, why we let you join the guild then?" He said but I could pick up something he is hiding one little piece of information. But I ignored it.

"Well, then what is your magic then?" I asked him. "Fire!" he said as he lit his hands up in flames. I jumped back. He quickly distinguished the flame. "Actually it's called fire dragon slayer magic…" he explained"…Taught by Igneel" he added quietly, his voice almost concealed by his white scaled muffler. 'Igneel' I thought knowing he said that before in the woods. Who is Igneel?

"Is this 'Igneel' your dad?"

"I guess he is… he's my adoptive father and he's big and red and gets angry if you pull on his tail" He said happily describing his 'father'.

Is his father Clifford the big red dog? I pictured in my head sweat dropping. (I just realized that then I just had to add it XP) "Well he is a fire dragon so it's normal for him to get mad" he said casually to himself as my mouth dropped to the ground. "THE HELL!" I screamed.

"Again with yelling!" he said annoyed. "YOUR DAD IS A DRAG-?"I was interrupted as the door of the room opened.

"I wondered why it was so noisy in the morning now I know why" Someone groaned tiredly.

"STRIPPER!" Natsu shouted and pointed at the person at the doorway. "Who are you calling stripper?! FLAME BRAIN!?" Gray yelled back at him as he came into my room.

"Uh…Gray" I said.

"Hmm?"

"Your clothes" I pointed out while Gray now realizing he is missing his clothes and wearing only boxers. Well at least that is better than him naked as usual. "When did this HAPPEN!?" He asked himself.

"Like I said stripper…" Natsu sighed. "Why you!" Gray started as he found his pants and was still looking for his shirt.

"Hey wait why is this _moron_ in your room Lucy?" He turned to me ignoring Natsu. He emphasized the word moron.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled.

"Uhhh.. He was…" I stammered. What should I tell him? That Natsu slept here with me? God that was embarrassing.

"Don't tell me he raped you in your sleep?" Gray face palmed himself. That is more embarrassing. My face was turning red.

"No!" I shouted to him.

"Actually I came to tell Princess our number 2 secret" Natsu said bored not caring. I thanked Natsu mentally in my head.

"What?! You haven't told her that before today?" Gray asked incredibly.

"I wouldn't have told her late if you GUYS had the guts to tell her in the first place!" Natsu shouted at Gray.

"Why would we? Erza told us to let you tell her or she will have our heads!" Gray shuddered and so did Natsu.

"Man she is one scary witch" They both said as a shadow loomed over them. My eyes widened as I scoot away from the guys. The boys now noticed the shadow and they turned around slowly, sweat beaded on their foreheads.

"Who was a witch?" The figure asked menacingly. The guys screamed, holding each other.

"ERZA!"

"So you were talking about me" She said with a glint of evil in her eyes as she took out her sword as a torture device. They boys realized they made a wrong word choice. I crawled away from them, scared for the sake of my life, out of my door and headed toward Levy's.

As I reached Levy's door before I made it her door opened. I ran behind it as a figure came out. I peeked out and saw it was Gajeel. What the heck? Things are getting weirder. Instead of going in her room I went slowly walked back to my room trying to take in all the information all in.

As I came back Erza finally finished with the guys. 'That was quick' I thought. The guys were lying on my floor all bruised and unconscious.

"Well we gotta go" Erza said and then she saw me. "Oh Lucy you're ready for tonight?" She asked me. "Uh- I mean yeah" I answered as I shivered.

"I heard your conversation with these guys so you're not surprised with the magic and all are you?" Erza asked but to me it sounded like 'You better be okay or I will do the same thing to you like what I did with these guys' I nodded. I build up my courage to ask "W-What is your magic?"

"Ex-quip" she said calmly.

"Eh?"

"Ex-quip means that I can change my clothes, armor and weapons into a space where I can summon them anytime at a quick speed. I'm the only one who can ex-quip both armor and weapons that I know of" She explained.

"Cool!" I said my eyes sparkling. Erza smiled at me. "Hey wait what is Gray's?" I asked Erza as I looked at the 2 unconscious boys.

"Well they both hate each other and Natsu is fire. What is the opposite of that?" Erza asked me.

"Ice" immediately popped in my head as I said it. I giggled when I thought of that. Of course it would be ice. "Well we have to go now." Erza said turning to leave.

"Wait how about these guys?" I said looking back at her. "Don't worry I have a way to wake them up" She grinned mischievously. She left then came back with a big bucket of ice literally. It was huge like a glacier! She dumped all of it but only on Natsu.

Natsu's eyes opened wide as the ice cubes hit his face but of course it didn't wake up Gray since he was immune to cold which I just realized. But Erza had a way to wake him up. She took out 5 bottles, of tabasco sauce and opened all of it; I had to hold Natsu since he wanted it badly. She later poured it ALL in Gray's mouth. Gray's eyes opened but his face is now turning red and steam is coming out of ears. 'This seemed like a torture used in jail…' I thought as I looked at the two guys both affected by their opposites.

"Now we gotta to go or we'll be late" Erza said as the guys are recovering.

As we came into the main room there was a crowd of guild mates surrounding someone.

"Oh! Good Morning!" Mira waved us over at the bar.

"Mirajane why is there a crowd?" I asked her as I approached.

"Oh Master is back from his week meeting in Clover" She explained smiling.

"Master?!" I said shocked. "I thought you were the master Mirajane!?"

"I'm sorry sweetie" But Mira looked bashful.

"Oi! Ji-chan is here?!" Natsu said showing his canines. Mira nodded to him and his onyx eyes filled with excitement.

"The old man is back?" Gray smiled as well while Erza just ordered a strawberry cheesecake from Mira because she already knew the information, she calmly ate her cheesecake.

"Well this the Princess Lucy I've been hearing about?" A voice was heard behind me.

"Eh?" I turned around and all I saw was a tiny old man with a perverted smile. This was the master?

"Y-yeah I'm Lucy please take care of me!" I bowed and the master chuckled at my gesture and nods.

"My name is Master Markarov" He introduced himself. He glanced behind me and his eyes widened a little.

"Well I got to go to my office" He said suddenly. "Natsu, would you come with me for a bit?"

Natsu's Pov.

What was Ji-chan looking at? He is staring at something intently. Then I realized what he was looking at. 'Ji-chan!' I thought angrily as I glared at him behind Princess.

"Well I got to go to my office" He said as he noticed my glare. I was about to leave when he called me.

"Natsu, would you come with me for a bit?" I cursed under my breath.

As we went to his office, one of the many rooms in the guild, he invited me inside. He folded his arms and looked at me as he sat at his desk, which was layered with week paperwork.

"Why are you mad?" He asked me.

"You should know! You were looking at Princess's breast you old pervert!" I shouted at him. "Princess's breasts are big but I wouldn't stare at them!" I added still pissed as my face turned red.

"Sorry about that" Ji-chan said ashamed. My anger quickly diminishes. What the heck? How did I get mad all of the sudden? I ask myself. What is wrong with me today? When did I get so bipolar?

Master also seems surprised at my quick diminishing anger. He noticed one word I used in my sentence.

"Natsu, why do you still call her princess?" Ji-chan asked me quietly.

I froze.

_Flashback_

_Her blond hair waving in the wind as she opened her window. She looked down and saw what she was looking for. There was a little boy a little older than her, her face lit up when she saw the boy looking up at her. His hair is completely covered by a small hoodie that he was wearing but his face visible._

"_You're here again?" she smiled happily. Her brown eyes sparkled as she saw him grin back at her._

"_I never leave that's a promise." he said to her._

"_That's great…" She replied. Smiling once more. "Thank you…"_

_Flashback ends_

I shook my head; it's no time to think about before. "I-IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" I shouted at him.

But all Master does was sighed and shrugged. "You can't keep any secrets from me, you know that well…" I paused but nodded.

"You do know it's been about 10 years Natsu?" He added.

Again I froze and a flashback came back.

_Flashback_

"_What the hell Ji-chan?!"Little him shouted at the old man._

"_Natsu can you stop screaming?" Master covered his ears as he whined at him._

"_WHY!? WHY DO I HAVE TO LEAVE?! I WOULD HAVE TO LEAVE PRINCESS!" Little him shouted again._

"_YOU KNOW WHY YOU HAVE TO LEAVE HER NATSU!" Ji- Chan shouted back, now pissed as well. "IF YOU STAY WITH HER AND JOSE WILL KILL HER AND YOU!"_

_He stopped and fell to his knees. …Jose._

_Flashback ends_

Jose…The man I want to kill... The man who separate me and princess… The man who killed Princess's mother… The man who erased her memories… The man working with King Jude Heartiphilia… The one …who took Igneel away.

"Well we got to go or the guild thinks we're leaving them" Makarov joked clearly not sensing the mood.

I didn't find that funny but I nodded as I walked toward the door.

"Oh by the way Natsu!" Ji-Chan called out to me. I stopped, my hand on the knob.

"You know you can't charge into the castle by yourself?" He said.

'Damn! He knows me too well' I thought, smiling in the process.

"I know" And I left the office.

_End of Chapter 5_

**How you like this chapter?! I'm going change Chapter 1 so the people who just started reading this story… if you read chapter 1 after October 28, 2012 then you already read the new version. The people who did read this before are wondering why I'm changing chapter 1 is because I forgot some important details. I got to update earlier… I"LL TRY! Thank You!**

**Up next Chapter 6: Magic everywhere**

**Why is Jose the evil character?**

**What replaced the memories Lucy had with Natsu?**

**Where are Lucy's keys?**

**I NEED PLUE!**


	6. Chapter 6 Magic everywhere

**Hello! My lil buddies! Hehe. I have now come up with a juicy plot for the story so don't stop reading this… Also when I came back on I got more than 10 reviews! 11 to be exact! THANK YOU! You don't know how happy I am XD. "Well on to the disclaimer!" the author of this story said XP.**

**Disclaimer: F to the T stands for FAIRY TAIL! And guess what?! It belongs to Hiro Mashima! And not me…**

_Chapter 6: Magic everywhere_

**Normal POV.**

Natsu came down the stairs with a smile on face when Lucy saw him. He glanced to Master's door as it opened, revealing the old man. Natsu had a mischievous smile and he suddenly dashed in a quick speed toward the door when a massive hand blocked his way.

Natsu grinned at the person who just stopped him.

"Just checking Ji-Chan!" He yelled to the old man as he shrunken his hand. 'What happened to them upstairs?' Lucy thought. **(Reference to Chapter 5)**

"Oh Levy-chan!" Lucy said.

"Yeah Lu-chan?" Levy replied back.

"I saw Gajeel come out your room today" she whispered to Levy. "Did anything happen with you two?" She added as Levy's face turned bright red. "W-well no..I mean..u-uh…" Levy started.

"You're stammering! Can it be love?" Lucy giggled at Levy's red face.

A hard hand tapped Lucy's shoulder. She turned around and saw Erza. Levy sighed relieved she didn't have to explain further

"This has been bothering me for a while…you know our secret, Can you tell us yours? We know you are a mage but which one are you?" Erza asked her seriously.

"You mean my magic?" Lucy said. "Uhh… I use celestial keys that I think I got them from my mother? My mind is still a little blurry…" She told Erza but it sounds like she is saying that to herself. Erza looked at Natsu, his face looked angry. He knows why her mind is clouded from her and he knows who done it.

"Natsu…" Master said in serious voice, up above the stairs. Natsu twitched but he took in big breaths to calm him down.

"NOOOOOO!" Lucy hollered. "W-WHERE ARE THEY?! WHERE, WHERE, WHERE!?" Lucy screamed. Natsu grabbed her shoulders; her big brown eyes were wild.

"Where is WHAT?" He said to her, now she's trying to calm down. "m-m-my…"She started as tears fell from her cheeks 'Great I made her cry' Natsu thought.

"I…can't find…my keys." She finished. All the guild mates' mouth dropped from their faces including Natsu.

"YOUR KEYS?!" They all shouted. "NO! My celestial keys...t- they are part of me!" Lucy exclaimed as she sobbed. She had forgotten about her keys for a week already. Aquarius is going to kill her!

"Don't worry Lucy, your keys are still in the castle, we can steal it back" Gray said casually.

"Gray-sama is right!" Juvia shouted from her hiding post, to look at Gray and quickly like as she came, she went back to her hiding space.

"That's right we can go back anytime to take back your keys and I'm afraid to agree with this ice freak but don't sweat it!" Natsu added, making Lucy smiling a tiny bit.

"Thanks…"She thanked them quietly. Suddenly the doors of the guild opened, a boy that looks like Natsu a bit, came rushing in.

"Natsu-nii!" the boy cried happily, he rushed to Natsu. "Rom-GAHH!" Natsu said but the boy tackled him in a hug. Lucy giggled at the scene.

"Hey? Who is this lady?" The black haired boy asked Natsu. The boy was wearing an orange scarf and a vest almost similar like Natsu. 'Natsu has fans?' Lucy thought.

"That's Princess- Ouch!" Natsu was interrupted again as Lucy slammed her fisted on his head. "How MANY times have I told you princess is not my name?" Lucy scolded Natsu.

"Sorry about that…My name is Lucy" She turned back to Romeo. But Romeo just said…

"If Natsu-nii calls you Princess then I will too!" 'Oh no there's two of them' Lucy mentally said.

"No WAY Romeo!" Natsu said. "I can only call her Princess, You may call her Big boo-"**(He was about to say Big- boobed lady. Soo naughty Natsu…soo naughty XP).**

"That's even worse!" Lucy punched him again and unfortunally Romeo bought it.

"OK! Hi Big boob-"

"NO WAY!" Lucy said as she smacked him in the head as well.

"WE WERE JUST JOKING!" They both said simultaneously. 'Wow they're so alike' Lucy thought.

"Everybody! Listen here!" Mira said, trying to get people's' attention. Lucy, Natsu, and Romeo all turned to Mira. "In about 10 minutes we will go to the village!" She told everybody.

"YOSH!" They all cheered.

**Natsu's POV.**

"YOSH!" I cheered with the guild. I glance at princess, she looked nervous but that didn't stop her from cheering with us. She was really part of our family. She was nothing like the little small girl 10 years ago. Too bad she doesn't remember me…

Wait… What does she remember back then? She never talked about her past before…Does she remember anything at all?

'Jose…'I thought angrily. The Phantom leader… He used to be Juvia's and Gajeel's master. He was the one, Master stopped 10 years ago. But he escaped and somehow became King's Jude lieutenant. That day I will never forget…

_Flashback_

"_OLD MAN!" 8- year old Natsu hollered to the master. "I'm going to the castle to see Princess!" I said as I put on my hoodie, covering every part of my pink hair. I don't want princess to see my pink hair just yet._

_The other guild mates were at the village including our new family members Juvia and Gajeel. But every time they go to the village, I go to princesses. I can't wait to eat Princess's delicious brownies, savoring that idea, maybe drooling a little bit…_

_But the doors of the guild bust opened and 3 little kids came in. Jet and Droy were carrying an injured Levy; they were both bruised as well. Natsu stayed where he was shocked at the sight before him. Master came out of his room his eyes widened as well._

_The little kids fell on the floor, Natsu ran toward them. Jet and Droy were sobbing._

"_We c-couldn't protect h-her…" Jet stammered. Droy was wiping his tears on his injured face with his sleeves. "T-They aimed at her f-first …w-we barely escaped…" Jet sobbed._

"_WENDY!" I yelled, looking from side to side, my face streaming with my own tears. "WENDY! WENDY!" Who could've done this?! "WENDY!" How dare they hurt my family! "WENDY!?" Where is Wendy? She's at the village! Maybe if I run-_

"_Natsu…" I stopped but my eyes still wild. "L-levy…?" I looked down her eyes are opened slightly. Her head was bleeding. Little streams of blood flowed down from her forehead. "T-t-they want…?"She whimpered as small tears appeared on the corner of her brown eyes. They want? "WHAT DO THEY WANT LEVY?!"_

"_They want to kill Lu-Chan" she finished, now crying. Jet and Droy both sobbed with her. Right there…At that moment…At that second…My world had ended._

"_Who…" I said to her lowly."WHO?!" I screamed at her. "WHO DID THIS TO YOU? WHO WANTS TO KILL PRINCESS?" I yelled._

_Levy whimpered a name, one name I will never forget. "Jose…" I paused._

_Master came down the stairs and told the group, that made my universe crash into millions pieces that can never be fixed. "We can't associate with Lucy anymore."_

"_What the hell Ji-chan?!"Little him shouted at the old man._

"_Natsu can you stop screaming?" Master covered his ears as he whined at him._

"_WHY!? WHY DO I HAVE TO LEAVE?! I WOULD HAVE TO LEAVE PRINCESS!" I shouted again._

"_YOU KNOW WHY YOU HAVE TO LEAVE HER NATSU!" Ji- Chan shouted back, now pissed as well. "IF YOU STAY WITH HER AND JOSE WILL KILL HER AND YOU!"_

_He stopped and fell to his knees. …..Jose_ (this can be also found in chapter 5)

_I can't see princess anymore? I can't visit her anymore? I can't stay with her forever anymore…Jose… remember this I will kill you one day, one day me and princess and I will meet again._

_I stayed at that spot with Levy, Jet, and Droy. Cried with them. Comforted them as they comforted me. About not seeing princess ever again…_

_Flashback ends_

'Well too bad Jose! Princess came back to me and my pieces of my universe are repairing itself one by one' I thought smiling in the process.

"The 10 minutes are up!" Master said. "Let's go!" He did our special hand gesture in the air while we all did it as well.

**Lucy's POV.**

Is it really time? Man I'm sweating bullets. In the corner of my mind I was still worrying about my keys but these guys are professional thieves they can steal anything from the castle without getting caught.

I tried to keep my nerves down then suddenly a warm hand touches my shoulder the second time today.

"Natsu?" I said as I turn around at the pink haired, white scaled muffler wearing teen. "You okay princess? He asked me. His eyes full with worry.

"Yep I'm fine!" I said trying to act cheery. But he can see through that act.

"Don't worry they'll love you" he encouraged me and somehow brighten my day. Somewhere in my muffled memories I think I met Natsu before… maybe not.

"Everyone put on your masks!" a voice said in the crowd.

"Showtime" Natsu said sarcastically that made me laughed. We all put on their masks, grabbed our treasures and walked out the door.

Everyone went to their own trail to the village. So I followed Natsu, we both took off our masks since it was such a hot day. His trail was a crack in a mountain; it was barely big enough to fit 2 people through. Despite that, she and Natsu went through together. But Natsu's treasure was huge so we had to squish sideways **(like** **the crack in the wall in chapter 307)**. Bad enough my breast squished to his chest but I tripped and made our faces close together, our noses touching. His onyx eyes widened as it met my brown eyes. I can feel his breath on my red face.

"Uh Princess?" He mumbled his face now turning red.

"Y-yeah?" I stammered. Wondering what he wanted to say.

"We have to go now…" He said. "Oh right!" I said blushing a lot. 'Wait I'm I falling for him?' I asked myself mentally. 'No! Don't think about that!' I told myself.

"Y-yeah" He gulped trying to scoot away. But he tumbled out and I tumbled right on top of him. Or should I say my breasts landed on his face which made us both blush hard. I quickly got up and put my hand in front him to pull him up. He reluctantly grabbed my hand. Even our touch gives me tingles in my arm… 'I can't fall for him' I said it repeatedly in my head. Things got awkward after that as we gathered our things and left.

When we finally got to the entrance of the village, the other members are already there.

"What took you so long?!" Gray yelled to us. His mask on the side of his face.

"Juvia feels so mad Gray is focusing on Lucy! Love rival!" The blue haired water mage said to me. Her mask was a waterfall.

"S-Shut u-up!" Natsu stammered as his face turns red like a cherry.

Gray looked at both of us back and forth as my face turned red at the memories as well. But before he can say something the dusty doors of the village opened.

"Are they here yet Mom?" A little boy asked his mother while the door opened.

"Yes dear they're here." The mother told her son. "Yay!" He said as he ran out his home and at the same time many other kids came rushing out.

"Natsu-nii!, Gray-nii!, Erza-nee!" They shouted.

An old woman came out. "Thank you once again for helping us." She said to them.

"It's our pleasure Miss Misaki" Master said to her. Her eyes locked on me.

"Oh who is this? Is this the new member of your guild?" She came toward me. "Can I see your precious face?" She asked me. I looked at master and Natsu. Master just nodded. So I took the mask of my face.

The old woman gasped. "Layla? Is that you?"

"No I'm sorry I'm Lucy, Layla's daughter" I explained to her. By then all the villagers came out and heard her explanation.

"She's the princess?"

"Isn't she supposed to be in the castle?

"She looks so much like Layla"

'I knew it they don't like me' I thought miserably. But they all smiled at me. "Fairy Tail has gotten Lucy back!"

"Eh?" I said. They know me? Why don't I remember this? The villagers swarm over me. "We missed you!" Miss. Misaki said. "You used to be the size of a peanut!" She exaggerated. I sweat dropped but I smiled at them.

I don't remember these people but I'm glad they already liked me. I looked at Natsu; he gave me a thumbs up and his canine grin. I blushed.

"You liiike him" Happy said to me. 'When did he get here?' I asked him. But the kids start doing the same thing. "You liiike him" Great there are more Happys

"Hey Oba-chan" Natsu said to . "Do you mind if I burn some of your town a little bit?"

"Last time you did that you burn my house down" She replied. "So no"

"That was an accident!" he made an excuse. "I didn't know there were fire crackers in your home" he added. I laughed at that.

"Well as a present for having Lucy back… Don't try to burn my house again." She told Natsu.

"YOSH! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" He laughed as he lit his body up in flames.

"Hey Flame head! You almost melted my piece of art!" Gray said showing his ice make magic to the kids.

"If you call that ugly thing a piece of art then what do you call your magic?" Natsu said to Gray.

"Well at least my magic is way better than your trash magic!"

"Say that Again Ice BASTARD!"

"I will Flame BASTARD!"

"AT LEAST I HAVE ALL MY CLOTHES ON!" Natsu said.

"WHAT?! I DO HAVE ALL MY CLOTHES ON!" Gray replied back.

"THINK AGAIN PERVERT!" Gray then looked down and saw he was only wearing boxers.

"NOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?" Gray said to himself.

"Uh… guys" I intertwined.

"HAHAHA! You can't even find your clothes!" Natsu laughed at Gray.

"SHUT UP! ICE MAKE LANCE!" Gray attacked Natsu.

Natsu dodged the attack but it flew somewhere else…

**Erza's POV.**

"Thank you for making the 50 strawberry cheesecakes for me" I said to the bakery man.

"No problem Miss Scarlett, you're the one who gave me money to buy the ingredients." The Bakery man told me.

"Well I'm just going to try one now" I grabbed a piece of cheesecake and a fork. I picked a piece of the cake and I raised it to my mouth. At the same time something flew into the run- down bakery store, crashed into the cake I was about eat and the rest of the 49 cakes.

My mind is still processing what just happened. All I know I lost 50 cakes in a day. The cakes I've been waiting for a week now in my favorite cake store, all smashed. A red aura surrounded me I looked at the thing that "killed" my cakes. It was an ice lance only made by a certain ice mage.

GRAY!

I ran out the bakery store and saw Natsu and Gray shivering at me. Not only they "killed" my cakes but they were fighting!

I ex-quipped into lightning empress armor as I prepare to attack.

**Lucy's POV.**

Wow this is my first time seeing Erza's magic before. But she pointed her weapon at us. Me and the kids scoot away from the madness.

"How can they not destroy the town" I said out loud.

"They're very funny" One girl said to me. "I love it when they come here" A boy added.

"Yeah!" the little children exclaimed and continued to talk about how great the mages were.

"Really you like how they fight?!" I asked them turning my attention to Erza and the guys' battle then I realized the guys were defeated. I didn't even see them fight yet!

"Erza's 1168 consecutive win!" One boy said to the group. 'They are really weird kids but I really liked them'

I walked with Erza around the town looking at the guild mates using magic to fix things in the town, help the villagers find things, and give them the treasures they stole. Erza went to give the bakery man money to fix his store and money to buy ingredients for 60 cakes.

Juvia's magic sprinkled a mist of water over the town to wash the grime away. Gray made more ice sculptures to make the town look beautiful. Laki used her woodmake magic to make new buildings, houses and playgrounds… everywhere was magic to make the town like the way my father explained it. What if dad wasn't lying about the village? Because now the village looked very happy and that's what counts. Next week I will have my keys back so I can help more.

"You look happy Princess"

"Natsu!" The teen was wearing his signature scaled muffler and his red hoodie like the time they met in the forest.

"Who else would talk to you?" He smirked at me. I frowned at him but only for a second because I finally got to see the village. I smiled at him.

"I guess you like the village?" He asked me leaning forward.

"Of course! But… I don't remember anything about the villagers but somehow they know me." I said sadly.

"Don't worry, you will probably remember sooner or later but right now just watch the sunset."

"Sunset?" I asked him but he put his finger in front of my lips and pointed at the horizon.

The warm orange color of the sun was dropping slowly over Fiore's mountaintops. "Wow…" I whispered as a memory of me and my mother watching the exact sunset came rushing to me. The sun dropped quickly like how it came. Colorful lights shined all over the village as it turned dark.

"Oh I forgot to tell you!" Natsu said. "We told the villagers last week to give a party for you when you came so here you go!" He laughed.

I smacked his head. "OUCH!" he groaned.

But I grabbed him up and gave him a hug. My head lying on his red hoodie. 'Hoodie…' I thought in my head. 'You're really not coming back…'

"Thank you Natsu" I told him. He froze but he hugged me back. Later he pulled away. His hand lifted my chin and leaned in.

Our lips touched and stayed there.

_End of Chapter 6_

**Man! That was hard to do. Sorry if I sound desperate but please review. Thank you for reviewing, favoring, or followed this story. I AM GRATEFUL FOR YOU GUYS. How you liked the kiss? Eh? Eh?**

**Coming up next chapter 7: The new guy**

**Is Lucy going to remember the villagers?**

**What will happen after the kiss?**

**Where are the evil people?**

**Man I'm hungry…XD**


	7. Chapter 7 The new guy

**OMIGOD I WAS TEARING UP WHEN I HEARD ABOUT THE NALU CANON! I WAS SOOO HAPPY WHEN I HEARD THIS! I'M CRYING RIGHT NOW ACTUALLY SOBBING! HIRO MASHIMA IS A NALU FOLLOWER…but if it's not true I will literally die in the inside. Please Kami-sama! Please let it be true! I'm praying and closing my eyes really tight. Sorry about my blabbering so onward with the story! But as usual…**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is the one who owns Fairy Tail…and ships Nalu :3 (I'm squealing like a fangirl!)**

_Chapter 7: The new guy_

**Natsu POV.**

I'm actually doing this…I'm actually kissing Princess. She's even kissing me back. My hand grabbed the back of her head, pressing our lips harder. Our tongues fighting together until princess suddenly stopped abruptly. I pull back and my eyes widened, surprised at her reaction. Her brown eyes look away from my onyx ones, her face looked guilty. Why did she look guilty? Didn't she like me? She kissed me a while ago for over 5 minutes by the way.

"What's wrong?" I try to look her in her eyes but she adverts her eyes away from me.

"I'm sorry…I can't do this…"She murmurs to me quietly. She pulls away her hands from my grasps and slowly walks backward into the sparkling town.

I stood there on the cliff, thinking about what just happened. The sounds of the insects and the animals echoing through the night as if they are mocking me. All I know I was rejected by Princess.

3

2

1

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted in the dark starry star like a dragon roaring as if they lost something important. In my way I did lose something I really found precious.

**Lucy's POV.**

I ran away from Natsu. He must've been mad after I left, I heard him screaming. I don't know what had happened. When he kissed me I was so happy and I wanted it to last forever. Natsu took my first kiss away but I felt so fluffy in the inside but also I felt guilty. I didn't want to betray the boy from my memories. Surprisingly, I can only remember him more clearly than my other jumbled up memories…Hoodie…Sting…where are you? Didn't you say you will stay with me forever?

_Flashback_

_Normal POV._

_Her blond hair waving in the wind as she opened her window. She looked down and saw what she was looking for. There was a little boy a little older than her, her face lit up when she saw the boy looking up at her. His hair is completely covered by a small hoodie that he was wearing but his face visible._

_"You're here again?" she smiled happily. Her brown eyes sparkled as she saw him grin back at her._

_"I never leave that's a promise." he said to her._

_"That's great…" She replied. Smiling once more. "Thank you…"_

_He grinned and climbed up the rocky walls of the castle. He climbed through her window like he does every day._

_"You know if my dad finds you in here you will be executed" She warned him as she walked around her room._

_"If he can catch me" he stuck out his tongue at her as he got through the window. She giggled knowing her father will never catch him._

_"Well what are we doing to do today Hoodie?" She asked him as she sat on her huge fluffy bed._

_"How many times I told you not to call me Hoodie, Princess?" He groaned at her as he plopped on her carpet._

_"Well you keep calling me Princess and you wear a hoodie all the time. And besides you never told me your name." She explained. Hoodie's eyes widened._

_"Umm… I don't want you to see my hair just yet…" He tugged on his hood further down, blushing a little bit. Lucy found that really cute. "And what do you want me to call you? Flat-chested weirdo?" he adds._

_"Hey! I'm only 7 years old!" She excused herself. Hoodie laughs loudly._

_"Oh! Do you have any of those delicious brownies?" He said his mouth filling with drool._

_"Oh yeah, I promised you didn't I?" She grabbed a plate which is covered by tinfoil and hands it to Hoodie._

_"Yes!" Hoodie rips off the tinfoil and begins to munch on the brownies. He realizes that he was being rude and hands her a piece. She smile and munches on the brownie._

_"But seriously, when will you tell me your name?" She whines like a little child crumbs on her side of her mouth. He chuckled, she used her sleeve to wipe away the crumbs._

_"Gramps told me not to tell you yet...but I will tell you sooner or later…" He promised her._

_"Don't worry, I'll wait" She replies making Hoodie smile at her warmly._

_"All right let's play!" She grabs Hoodie's hands happily._

_**Few months later.**_

_Her mother had just passed away and Hoodie hasn't been visiting me anymore. My life just stopped and it became a dark dreary place. I sobbed in front of my mother's grave in her garden, sobbing for Mom and sobbing for Hoodie. A big hand lands on her shoulder. I turned around expecting Hoodie or my mother but all I saw was a creepy looking man known as my father's lieutenant Jose._

_My eyes widened in fear and surprise. "Don't cry my little__Princess__" When Jose says the word princess, like a puppet master controlling his little dolls._

_"I have a present for you my__Princess__" He says to her. He leans toward her and whispered gruffly in her ear "I know where and who your Prince Charming is"_

_Lucy was shocked as he pulled away. "Hoodie is here?" Jose nods._

_Hoodie is back? Jose had found him? How did he? How?_

_"H-how do you know about Hoodie?" She asked him stammering in the process. All he did was smiled creepily._

_Well I didn't care and I rushed to the entrance of the castle. There standing in front of the huge door was a boy with spiky blond hair, lighter than hers; she stared at him with her brown orbs as he noticed her. If her eyes can widen even more, her eyes would've fallen out of her sockets. Hoodie simply stared at her._

_"Hoodie...?" she murmured gently. Jose finally came in the castle and placed his hands on her shoulders. He did a certain hand gesture as if to say continue on. 'Hoodie' twitched as if it was a signal._

_"Princess… I'm back" He smiled at her, glancing at Jose. Jose's face stretched into his creepy smile nodding._

_"HOODIE!" She ran straight to 'Hoodie' with her arms stretch out wide. "OOF!" He said as she knocked him off his feet._

_"HOODIE, HOODIE, HOODIE!" She nuzzled Hoodie missing him so much._

_"Would you stop that? AND STOP CALLING ME HOODIE!" He snapped at her. Lucy froze._

_"Uh…umm… I mean call me by my real name Sting… okay L- I mean Princess"_

_"Oh okay, let's go play Sting!" She said happily. Sting's eyes widened, he looked behind to Jose._

_"I'm sorry__Princess__but Sting has to travel with me across Fiore to settle the certain problems we've been having. Jose explained to Lucy._

_Her face saddened and she answered with an "oh"_

_"So when is Sting coming back?" she adds_

_"5-10…"Jose answers._

_"Days?"_

_"No…years"_

_"Oh…" She said sadly. Her 'Hoodie' is going to leave her again._

_"Well I have to go with Jose now so I'm sorry by the way!" Sting held her shoulders to look at her in the eyes._

_Sting and Jose left the castle; On the way toward the carriage, Jose whispered something harshly to Sting. Hoodie I mean Sting sighed and walked back to me, he gave a kiss on my forehead._

_"Don't worry Lu-Princess I will come back so wait for me" he told me gruffly, I nod smiling reassuringly whiling blushing at his gesture. Sting then ran back to Jose._

_It's already been 10 years already since Sting left and it's been 10 years since waited for Hoodie._

_Flashback ends_

**Lucy's POV.**

Tears left my eyes, for Sting and for Natsu. They were so alike as if they were the same person. I can't think, my head is hurting really badly. It's literally spinning.

"Lucy-chan! Over here sweetie"

I stop and look at the person who said my name. I stop to wipe my eyes from the eyes.

"Oh dear sweetie, what's wrong?" Miss. Misaki, she puts her arm over me, her wise gray eyes showing concern. My eyes start to water as I remembered what happened. I hugged her, sobbing quietly while she pats my head, murmuring comforting words.

It took a few minutes for me to settle down. Miss. Misaki looks at me "You want to join the fun? This party is just for you" She smiles warmly at me. I smiled back at her, she seems like a grandmother and somehow she resembles my mother. Again a piece of my memories flashed in my mind.

_Flashback_

_A crying Lucy is standing outside of her castle. A boy comes up to her pulling her mother's arm to her._

_"Queen Layla! Princess is crying and I don't know what to do" He pleads to the queen while pulling her toward her crying child._

_"Oh sweetie, what happened?" She rushed to her little Lucy wiping away her tears with her hands. The boy with his hoodie looks at her caringly._

_"M-mom…h—h-he wants to take Hoodie away" She whimpers as she points to Hoodie._

_Hoodie's face darkened and Queen Layla noticed this. "Who Honey? Who wants to take your friend Hoodie away?"_

_"D-Daddy" She answers while sobbing. Hoodie ran to the castle's walls and punched it, he left a fist shaped mark on the side of the wall. His hood almost fell off his head but he quickly pushed his hood back on._

_"Don't worry sweetie I will talk with your father alright?" She wiped away the last remaining tears on her daughter's cheeks._

_"Now get ready, we're going to go to meet Grandma later on so you have clean up. Can you please go with Hoodie" Layla said to the children_

_"Okay Mommy!" She agreed taking Hoodie's hands._

_Hoodie glanced back at Queen Layla who looked exhausted but he let Princess drag him to her room._

_All Lucy didn't know was her mother will die later that day._

_Flashback ends_

After I finished crying, Miss. Misaki and me went around seeing the attractions the villagers set up for me. We passed a cake eating contest which Erza was competing in. And not surprisingly she was winning by a landslide. Even two of the contestants passed out from all the sugar. I sweat dropped as Miss. Misaki dragged me along. As we left, one of the villagers announced Erza as the winner, her arms in the air triumphantly. All the children cheered.

Gray had made a Winter Wonderland park; some of the villagers are skating around. In the center, the creator Gray was making a humongous ice statue of a Castle with many details sculpted in it.

"Hey Lucy!" Gray shouted from the center to me "How do you like this?!" His arms gesturing toward his creation.

"IT'S SO COOL!" I shout to him, doing the okeydokey sign gesture. He smiled at me and continued with his statue.

"Well Honey, I'll have to help with setting up more things, Try to have fun okay?" Miss. Misaki said to me.

"Oh okay… Thank you for comforting me" I smile warmly at the elderly woman.

"You're welcome sweetie" As she left her alone.

I walked around looking at all the attractions that the villagers set up for me. I came upon a part of the woods where a red light was seen flashing deeper in the forest. I walked closer toward the light and crept to see who is causing it.

There in an open field there was Natsu shooting his arrows which are lit with his fire. His face looked calm as he aimed at a couple of trees. He shot multiple at a time like the time when they met in the woods. Some of the arrows landed directly on the tree, slicing each arrow to one single point. This amazes me since no one can shoot arrows that fast. But that doesn't impress Natsu. He ran to the tree, his body lit on fire, and punched the tree. The tree groaned at impact but it stopped falling midway. He growled and kicked more trees falling like a dominos.

"THE FUCK?!" He shouts, His voice echoing through the forest. A few birds flew away from the nests.

I must've made him really mad after I left him. But how can I tell him that I don't like him that way and like him that way. How is he going to react? GAH! I CAN"T THINK!

"Stupid!" I said quietly to myself.

Natsu turned toward the direction I was, his expression softened. "I know you're there Princess…" He said quietly. I slowly walked out of my hiding spot.

An uncomfortable silence occurs between us.

"Why are you here Princess?" He started hurt found in his voice.

"W-well I'm sorry I left you, I had to think about a few things" I stammer trying to explain to him.

"About what?" He asked eyeing her with his animal eyes.

"About…Hoodie…" I said her childhood friend's name. Surprisingly his eyes widened at my answer and quickly changed the subject.

"Well did you have fun at your party?" he said, acting casually. I look at him in surprise but I acted along with him.

"It was great it was better since Gray showed me his Ice Castle!" Natsu growled at the sound of the Ice pervert's name.

Does he feel jealous? That's soo sweet… Wait don't think that. Think about Hoodie!

"Well you want to come with me to look around the village?" I asked him as his eyebrows rose.

"Really you want to go with me?" He asked incredulously.

"Sure you're my best friend and-…" I didn't finish my sentence. But Natsu didn't care; he smiled his Natsu grin and held out his hand. I smiled and took his hand and we walked out of the woods.

Somewhere in Fiore…

"Wow it's been a long time since I seen this village. Isn't that right Rogue!" A blond spikey hair teen told his dark haired friend.

"Why is this village so lit up?" 'Rogue' said to himself. "I don't know but let's just enjoy our return!" The blond hair man said happily.

"No Sting we have to look for Princess Lucy" Clearly Rogue is the serious one.

"We'll probably find that little brat later but where is Lector and Frosch?"

That Rogue shrugged his shoulders…Sting looked around and at the corner of his eyes, he saw a blond chick with a pink haired guy placing flowers in her hair. The girl is smiling along with the boy grinning like a couple.

'Wait I know this smell! It's the Princess! With...' *sniff**sniff* '...With...I grinned, I look at Rogue for confirmation but he already saw Natsu and was looking for Gajeel.

"Well one problem solved we had found Lucy-chan" He grinned"...with my favorite Dragon slayer..."

_End of chapter 7_

**And…..I'm done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review this story and look forward toward the next chapter.**

**Coming up next chapter 8: Who's the real Hoodie?**

**Will Lucy figure who's her Hoodie?**

**Does Lucy care about Natsu?**

**How did Queen Layla die?**

**I missed a couple of characters so please don't hurt me! (I went Edo-Natsu there)**

**HIRO MASHIMA SHIPS NALU! X3**


	8. Chapter 8 Who's the real Hoodie?

**Welcome to the land of storytelling… I'm just kidding XP Ok who had read the Fairy Tail chapter 307? Natsu went to find LUCY and she's blushing! X3 SOO KAWAIIII! Oh a note: I had edited my chapters 1-7 so read them to see any differences. All I'm thinking about are the changes I have to do if I find another mistake… -_-' GAHHH! I have to recheck again! As always…**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima created Fairy Tail so he decides everything about what is going to happen and he can make Nalu true! =v=**

_Chapter 8: Who's the real Hoodie_

**Lucy's POV.**

Natsu placed the flowers upon my head and smiles his 'Natsu' grin. I smiled at him as well. He suddenly stiffened as he smelt someone familiar.

"What's wrong?" I tilted my head, waiting for an answer.

"That person is coming…" He emphasized his disgust of the word _"Person"_ He paused and stared at something behind me. Before I turned around a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"_Guess who_~" Someone purred happily behind me. I can hear Natsu growling lowly.

"Umm…I give up" I said. The hands released from my eyes. I turned around and saw a light blond spikey haired teen grinning at me. Behind him was a dark-haired teen with his arms crossed, looking at the group.

"S-sting?" I whispered. He smiled even wider.

"So you do remember me! Even after 10 years! You gotten prettier than before" He exclaimed and complementing her.

Sting is back, Sting…is here… Hoodie is back…My…Hoodie is back after 10 years. Tears started at the corner of my eyes.

"Hey don't cry Lucy! Don't be sad so…" He smiling, showing his pointy teeth just like Natsu. He grabs my chin and lifts it up so my eyes can meet his.

"…We can pick up where we left off" He said purring a little bit. I blushed.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Sting's hand off my chin. Natsu pulls me behind him and throws Sting's hand away. He got up to Sting, their foreheads smashed together like how he does with Gray but his eyes was wild.

"Why are you doing back Sting?!" He asked him, pissed. Sting just grinned at him.

"What do you mean Natsu-san?" He said innocently. Natsu growled at his response.

"W-wait how you know each other?" I asked interjecting their fighting aura.

"How do you know _him_?!" Natsu asked me, pointing at Sting. Sting laughed loudly and the man behind him chuckled lightly.

"Well, I'm her Prince Charming while you're the evil dragon isn't that right Lucy-Chan~" He told me. Natsu scoffed "Unlikely…" He mumbled.

"Oh Lucy-I mean Princess would you mind if I chat with Natsu- san for a little bit?" He turns to me grinning. I look at Natsu; he looks at me, frowning but nods to reassure me. I reluctantly walked away from them.

What is Natsu going to do with Hoodie?

**Natsu's POV.**

"Okay Eucliffe!" I said threatening as Princess left. Sting smiled at me almost evilly.

"What do you want Natsu-san? I just want to see my role model or should I say ex-role model" He said too innocently.

"Cut that act Sting! You know I was the one who made the nice guy act!" I snapped at him. Sting's expression turned to his regular personality.

"Why you came back? Did Jose send you?" I asked them, are they back for Princess?!

"Why should I tell you Natsu-san? I was just looking for some fun in my case with Lucy-chan." Sting smiled at Rogue. "And besides we're stronger Dragon Slayers than you, you couldn't catch up to us even if you wanted to" He added then started laughing at me.

"I'm way stronger than both of you combined!" I told them angrily. Rogue chuckled while Sting roared with laughter.

"Everybody knows you stopped training right after you left Princess Lucy, how could you possibly be stronger than us in 10 years?"

"How could you guys be stronger when you killed your own dragons?!" I snapped back. They stopped their laughter.

"I should've never shown you the Dragon's Den!' I added. The blond and the dark-haired teen were deathly quiet…

_Flashback_

_**Normal POV.**_

_**(A/N Lucy is 5 in this flashback, Natsu is 2 years older. He met Lucy when he was 9)**_

_7-year old Natsu grabbed his regular red hoodie and his bag filled with food, he quickly dashed out of the guild. He ran into the woods following the trail that he takes regularly. He was late for his month training with Igneel __**(That's the reason he brought food… either way he is going to finish it before the month ends…)**_

"_Damn it! Igneel is going to kill me! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late Gahhhhh!" He yelled as he ran even faster._

_Suddenly there was something in his way. As thick-headed Natsu is, he ran into that thing or should he say 2 things._

"_OUCH…" he groaned. He glanced at the things he had bashed into. There were two little kids lying on the side of the trail, groaning as well. They were probably 1 or 2 years younger than him. _

"_Oi!" He hollered to them. Natsu got up and walked toward the two kids. One had spikey hair like him but blond and the other had black hair, one part of his bangs cover one of his eyes._

"_What the hell?! You just rammed into us!" The blond-boy said but he was trying to hold in his tears, the dark-haired boy was doing the same. Natsu flinched; he wasn't good with crying children._

"_Hehe… I'm sorry, I was in a rush" Natsu puts one of his arms behind his head and laughs nervously. The blond hair boy then releases his tears and started sobbing. _

"_Whoa! I'm sorry! Please calm down I beg of you!" Natsu tried to calm down the blond then the black haired boy starts to cry too. "Not you too!" Natsu says the boy, groaning._

_Natsu moaned 'I'm going to be late even more…' he thought tiredly. The boys slowly stopped crying, Natsu stayed with them until they finished drying their tears. _

"_Hey, you guys done?" Natsu asked the two boys. They nodded cautiously, eyeing at him wearily. Natsu finally took a good look at the boys' appearance. They both have dirt smeared over their body and faces. Their clothes were thinning out and they look like they've been living in the streets. A silence happens between them, and the growling sounds from their hungry stomachs were heard. Natsu looks at the two boys, raising one eyebrow. _

"_You guys hungry?" He asks the boys, already knowing the answer._

_The 2 boys looked embarrassed; the dark-haired boy clutched his stomach as if to tell it to stop growling. The blond-hair boy looked at black haired boy; they spoke with eye connection like they were asked this many times. The black haired boy finally spoke. "No, we're not hungry" but his stomach interrupted him again._

"_Well your stomach speaks for yourself" Natsu laughs. The boys looked bashful and averted their eyes away from him. Natsu pulled off his bag and brought out the food dishes which are wrapped in plastic wrap so it won't spoil, for his trip. He laid the food in front of the boys._

"_Eat up…" Natsu folds his arms and motioned them to eat. The boys' eyes widened and looked at him incredulously. They started to cry again, Natsu flinched again, did he do something wrong?_

"_T-thank y-you…" they said simultaneously and grabbed the food, sobbing while they ate, telling Natsu it was delicious. 'Well Mira made it for me' He about to say but sat quietly, letting them enjoy their meal. As they finished Natsu packed the empty food dishes in his bag. After he finished, he held out his hand in front of the two boys._

"_My name is Natsu Dragneel!" He grinned his canine smile. The boys look at his hand as if it's mutated._

"_You're supposed to tell me your name and shake my hand?" He explained. The blond-haired boy stood up and shook Natsu's hand first._

"_My name is Sting Eucliffe, Natsu-san" He said, adding an honorific to my name. He looked at the black haired boy who got up and shook Natsu's hand as well._

"_I'm Rogue Cheney. Thank you for helping us Natsu-san! We are grateful" Rogue said smiling as he shook Natsu's hand._

"_Well sit down we have a lot to talk about…"_

_Natsu told the boys about his guild, his family, how he never met his parents, his training teacher, basically everything about him. The boys exchange stories about their pasts as well, Rogue was born in a wealthy family but somehow there was an explosion which killed both his parents and luckily he survived. Sting was the opposite than Rogue; Sting was born by a poor merchant. His father has left him and his mother, his mother died from a sickness from bad living conditions, so he went to search for his father. He later heard from the adoption center, that he was staying in, that his father was actually killed by a man when he was being born. Sting ran away from the adoption center and fortunally found Rogue living in a run-down building. It was also the scene where Rogue's parents died. They had been together for 3 years. As they finished, all Natsu thought about was they had such an awful life and they are only 6 years old._

_Suddenly Natsu's eyes widened. "OH NO! I'M LATE!" Sting and Rogue had a confused expression on their faces but later they looked sadden because Natsu packed his stuff to leave. Natsu slung his food bag around his shoulder and walk away. Rogue and Sting looked at his walking silhouette wondering why he didn't say goodbye. They were alone again. Then Natsu's figure stopped and turned around._

"_What are guys standing there for? Aren't you coming with me?" He grinned back at them as they finally got the point. The looked at each other and ran toward Natsu smiling._

_As the boys caught up to Natsu, he ruffled the boys' hair and led them to the secret training ground where Natsu was going to meet Igneel._

"_Well you guys have to promise me something before I show you my secret place, do you swear to keep it for the rest of your little lives?" Natsu asked them. They thought about it and nodded. Natsu smiled his 'Natsu' smile and pulled a well-woven concealing device that covers a small opening to a cave. Sting and Rogue's eyes widened. _

"_Welcome to the Dragon's Den" Natsu smiles at them as their eyes sparkled. They crawled through while Natsu covered the entrance. Inside was darkness, Sting shivered and Rogue looked around, the cave was decorated with ancient drawing of dragons ruling Fiore, this isn't what they were expecting. Natsu noticed their amazed expression and leads them out of the cave. Once they came out, there was a huge pair of eyes looking at them. Rogue and Sting held each other and screamed, Natsu laughed and ran toward the creature._

"_IGNEEL! I'M HERE!" He yelled but the creature's tail slammed him to the wall._

"_NATSU!" the voice booms "YOU ARE A HOUR LATE!" it scolds Natsu. Rogue and Sting got a good look of the creature. It was a big red Dragon…DRAGON! Not only that, there were more next to him. Also there were two other small children standing next to different dragons._

_There was a dark blue pigtailed girl and a boy with black who was scowling. The girl was standing next to a white dragon whose scales that look like feathers and the boy was standing next to a dragon that looks like metal. Natsu then got up from the smashed wall like nothing happened. He ran toward the girl and the scowling boy._

"_Wendy! Gajeel! You're here!" He shouts to them, waving._

"_Good morning Natsu-san" the girl bows to Natsu, politely. _

"_You are late Salamander" The boy smirked to him. 'Gajeel' noticed the two other boys, Rogue was staring at Gajeel with sparkles in his eyes. He gestures to them "Who are they?" Natsu grinned at the two nakama he had made._

"_Oi! Igneel? Do we have any room for Sting and Rogue?" Igneel looks at Natsu; did Natsu forget that he was late for over an hour? But he finally noticed the two boys. __**(So slow Igneel… so slow)**_

"_Who are they Natsu?"_

"_I didn't tell you?" The dragons, Wendy, Gajeel, Rogue and Sting sweat dropped._

"_These are my new friends Sting and Rogue" Natsu explained. "I sensed they have strong magic like us so… I want them to train with us, they are our new nakama!" Natsu grinned at Sting and Rogue. The boys started to cry and ran to hug Natsu._

"_OOF!" They both knocked Natsu off his feet. "Ouch…" Natsu groaned but later laughed as he got while the boys clung onto him still crying. They trained together with their dragons for 2 years. Until they left Natsu for 10 years and killed their dragons…_

_Flashback ends._

**Natsu's POV.**

"You left forever why don't you stay gone" I growled at them.

"Well we didn't mean to leave you or…" Rogue paused, his voice barely heard, but I heard it since I was dragon slayer. Sting looked at the ground, Natsu's eyes widen once he heard that.

"What...?" Natsu asked.

Rogue's eyes widened when he realized what he just blurted out. "What do you mean, you never wanted to leave?" I asked them slowly.

"Never mind Natsu-san, we are here to say what Jose wants" Sting says calmly. I eyed Sting and Rogue wearily. What made them turn to the way they are now?

"Alright…"I replied.

**Lucy's POV.**

Sting… is he really my hoodie?

Hoodie never called me Lucy before? Did Sting change over the 10 years? But one part of me thinks Sting is not my Hoodie…Then who's my real Hoodie? Man I'm so confused…

'I wonder how Natsu and Sting are doing' I thought as I looked at the starry night …I walked through the town looking at the pretty lights. I waved to some of the people in our guild and even participated in some attractions. An hour passed and I came upon the place where Natsu, Sting, and the dark-haired man were. The only person there was… Natsu on his knees, crying. My eyes widen…I never seen Natsu cry before…

I walked toward him and sat beside him. I put my arm around him, comforting him over something I don't know.

_End of Chapter 8_

**Whoa! I finished this in one day, that's an accomplishment! Please reread the other chapters, I reedit it since November 11****th**** so if you read it after that date it already changed…Hope you like this chapter.**

**Coming up next chapter 9: The 3 companions**

**Why was Natsu crying?**

**Will Lucy figure out who's her Hoodie?**

**What is Jose's plan?**

**Pun~ pun~ (I went Plue here X3)**


	9. Chapter 9 The 3 companions

**Man I'm so tired today *yawn* ok… I'm going to start by saying thanks for my wonderful followers and thanks to the people who reviewed my story. I love every one of you guys and I sincerely hope you continue reading. Anyone saw the new OVA for Fairy Tail if not; I would tell you that there is a lot Nalu so watch it! By the way I'm going to write the story slowly so I can proofread the chapter so it may take longer for me to upload the next chapter. Here's the disclaimer like any other chapter.**

**Disclaimer: My life is basically Fairy Tail since Hiro Mashima created it so he owns everything about it.**

_Chapter 9: The 3 companions_

**Natsu's POV.**

An arm wraps around me, and a warm caring voice murmurs words to me. I can barely hear what the voice is saying but I know it's Princess. Wait, I'm crying in front of Princess, my suspicions are confirmed when I turned to the person revealing the girl, I quickly stop my tears and brought my hands to my face. I rubbed my sleeve over my eyes and slowly removed myself from Princess's arm.

I staggered as I try to stand up, did I use up all of my energy in crying? 'I feel weak' I thought, I finally got on my feet.

I nodded at Princess, whose eyes widened at me and I walked away from her, sliding my hands in my pockets. I don't want to see anyone now and looking at Princess would only makes me think about my conversation with Sting and Rogue. I am so confused…

_Flashback_

"_Alright" I replied signaling my hand as a gesture to say 'go on'. Sting looks at Rogue, moving his head toward me. Rogue spoke to me. "Jose…wants Princess to come back to the castle Natsu-san…"_

"_Tell me something I don't know…"I grumbled, Sting smiles but it disappears as quickly as it came. I raised my eyebrow suspiciously 'he smiled like before…like himself' I thought but I realized we're here to talk about Jose…Don't think about old times…_

_I sat down on the ground, crisscrossed my legs and look at them, saying to continue. Rogue spoke again while Sting sat on the ground like me; probably he still thinks I'm his role model…_

"_Jose wants us to remind you the consequences of taking Lucy in your custody, you already took her for a week." Rogue reminded me._

"_And he says if you keep her for one more day, HECK even one more second, he will burn your guild to the ground until there's nothing more than ashes left of it" Sting added, looking at me seriously which was unlike him._

_I look at them cautiously inspecting their words, for the past 2 years we had been together, I could tell whatever they're thinking. Rogue would always admire Gajeel while Sting admires me. That's the way it goes…_

"_Master defeated Jose once and he do it again" I said firmly, holding my ground. Sting and Rogue look at each other, signaling something like they knew I was going to say that._

"_Jose-sama knew you wouldn't give in" Rogue sighed and he opened his mouth to say more but Sting put his hand in front of Rogue to stop him._

"_Natsu-san… Jose is willing to trade the Dragon's Den for Princess Lucy… You I mean you, Wendy, and Gajeel can see your dragons again; don't you want that?"_

_No words come out my mouth but I noticed that they looked depressed when Sting said the words "see dragons again". But after that thought, I processed the words "trade" and "Princess Lucy". To see Igneel again I would have to trade Princess. My forehead beaded with sweat, I can't choose…Princess…or Igneel…Wendy and Gajeel would want to see their dragons again but I would have to break my promise with Princess…_

"_We can help you choose Natsu-san… Choose the dragons, you don't want to be stuck with the Princess any longer she is too different from you" I suddenly got up, my legs moving on their own, my fist aiming at Sting. They…Sting and Rogue…just stayed there, not moving and staying at that spot; waiting for my punch. A sudden flash of them smiling and laughing 12 years ago, that memory seems so far to reach and I never knew how much I missed them._

_My fist slowed and it landed gently on Sting's forehead. My bangs shadowing my eyes as I clench my teeth, I can't hurt them. 'I'm weak…' I thought over and over in my head. I slid on my knees and my face looks up at the night sky. The sound of cheering of the villagers in the background that was the most fun they had in 10 years but my thoughts drowned out their sounds._

"_I'm sorry Natsu-san" Rogue said gently "You have till tomorrow morning to decide, we'll come by at your guild but if you don't want us there… Meet us at the old road…You know where…"_

_The old road? The first place we met when I was late to Igneel… my eyes still locked on the starry night. Do I want them to the guild? Well I did tell them to never to come back ever again back then, do they still remember that?_

_Flashback in a Flashback __**(I bet no one did this before XP)**_

_I stayed at that spot with Levy, Jet, and Droy. Cried with them. Comforted them as they comforted me. About not seeing princess ever again… __**(This is also found in Chapter 6)**_

_Just then the doors of the guild slammed open. The 8-years old Sting and Rogue came in, my head snapped to their directions. I wiped my tears I didn't want them to see me crying because I was like a role model to them well mostly to Sting, Rogue admires Gajeel for some apparent reason..._

_"Sting! Rogue! Didn't I say to meet me at-"But Sting interrupted my sentence._

_"We don't want to stay in this hell hole anymore Natsu-san" My eyes widened, I was shocked at his words, the Sting I know wouldn't say this. But he did._

_"W-what do you mean guys? you love the Dragon's Den!" I stammered a little. Rogue spoke next which shocked me even more._

_"We decided… to join Jose because…Because he is far much stronger than you! And the dragons, we don't care about them anymore! They can just die by Jose's hand!"_

_Levy's, Jet's, and Droy's wounded faces were filled with confusion and Levy started to cry when she heard Jose's name. "Y-you got to be kidding me…We hate Jose you will never asked Skiadrum and Weisslogia to die d-do you!?" I yelled at them, Jose is appearing everywhere today. __**(A/N Skiadrum and Weisslogia is Sting's and Rogue's dragons and no I did not make them up, that's their real dragon's name)**_

_Sting gulped as this was a hard question. They both started shaking but Rogue got out these words "W-we killed them with our bare hands…We don't feel guilty at all" He added a small smile to this sentence. That smile… It looks like Jose's smile…_

_"You…YOU…KILLED YOUR OWN PARENTS?!" I shouted as I ran toward them, lighting myself on fire. "THEY TAUGHT YOU EVERYTHING! WHY? HOW COULD YOU?" They dodged my move and I broke the front doors of the guild, the wind blew a gust into the guild. Levy starts to sob harder, while Jet and Droy carried away from the chaos._

_"That's not it... there was more…he has another thing p-planned…and…"Sting got out, his body was trembling; Scared because I never hit them even once but now…_

_"…We showed Jose the Dragon's Den… H-he took Igneel, Metallica, and G-Grandine, all of them…He is going to kill them if you come near the castle-"_

_"SHUT UP! GET OUT! GET OUT FROM MY GUILD! STAY AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK!" I screamed at them, running at them again. My fist ready to strike, I can't think right now, were they the children I met 2 years ago? They stumbled out from the guild from further harm._

_Flashback in a flashback ends_

_My brain then remembers a small detail as they ran out of the guild. When they ran out of the guild, little wet drops fell from their faces as they ran out. They were crying…My head still aimed at the sky, barely moving. I couldn't move my head to look at my old nakama; I didn't even notice they left already. That was when the tears started to fall from my eyes._

_Flashback ends_

_I stumbled in the alley bumping into stray trash cans and eventually falling face first on the cold floor. I got up slowly and pressed my back on the side of the wall of a building. I-I can't choose. The faces of Princess and Igneel flash in my mind which only makes me aggravated even more._

_Princess?_

_Or_

_Dragon's Den?_

_FUCK everything…Fuck everything…fuck…everything… I slowly walked out of the alley and got blinded by the bright lights._

_"Hey Flame head!" A stripper yelled as he saw me, he wasn't wearing his shirt again... He ran toward me and patted my back with his hand._

_"Where were you? We were going to enter the pie eating contest remember?" Gray looked at me smiling his annoying pervert smile. He doesn't know what is going to happen, everything bad has to happen to me…_

_"Fuck off" The words come out of my mouth and I threw his hand off me; I slugged away from him, I slid my hands in my pockets. Gray's eyes widened at my outburst._

_The next person I literally ran into was Erza. She was with Princess who was eating cotton candy. Their eyes widened when they saw me, and Princess smiled shyly at me. Her face even pains me, Igneel or Princess… "Natsu!" Erza said in her serious monster voice. "Gray told me-"She doesn't know either…Nobody knows how I'm feeling._

_"Shut up and leave me alone" I glared at her. Erza looked surprised, Natsu never talked back to her before…Something must be very wrong. Princess was shocked as well, she even dropped her cotton candy. __**(Nooooo Cotton Candy! DX)**_

_"Natsu… what's wrong?" Erza asked me, suspiciously._

_"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?!" I said as I swung my arm at her. She grabbed my arm but I brought my other arm, which was lit in flames, around and it grazed her cheek. Princess yelped as Erza let go of my arm. We are now gathering an audience._

_"You dare hurt your own nakama?!" Erza shouted at me, her blood from my punch dripped from her cheek. I froze; I looked at my blazed hand and at her blood on her face. I hurt my own Nakama… I trembled and dropped to my knees, my hands clutching my face. I hurt her, my nakama, my family…_

_"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!" I screamed in the air. The villagers around us were silent and Gray came out of the crowd. He walked toward and stopped in front of me._

_"Gray-?" I started but he punches me and I flew backward. I grabbed my cheek where he punched me._

_"Now you're even" He told Erza, she nods like she accepts this._

_"And you" Gray turns to me, all serious like Erza. I still clutched the throbbing pain in my cheek as my eyes widened as his words to Erza. I hurt Erza so he punches me? That's even?_

_"Don't keep things to yourself! We're family so you can tell us anything instead taking it out on people! That's why we're Nakama!" He smiles and puts his hand in front of me. I stare at it for a while and I chuckled as I grabbed his hand._

_"I can't keep anything from you guys" I sighed. He pulled me up and laughs along. "Oi Stripper what a cheesy speech by the way" I added getting the usual fight started._

_'What the hell? Are you trying to get me to punch you again?!"He shouted but I added more._

_"And where is your clothes exhibitionist?"_

_"Gah! Where are they?" He exclaimed. I started laughing my head off. But I stopped and looked at Erza. I bowed my head at her direction._

_"Sorry Erza…" Erza just smiles at me, why was she smiling? She walks toward me and stripper and puts her arm around each of us in a hug. The blood on her cheek stopped dripping; she pulled back then bashed our heads together. We grabbed our heads in pain. The crowd laughs at her action and they went to their regular business until there were only me, the stripper, Titania and Princess._

_"If you guys ever fight again the next beating will be even harder" She threatened, wagging her finger as if to scold. I started laughing but I sensed that Erza was not done._

_"Natsu what had happened?"_

_I clenched my teeth, the words from my conversation with Sting and Rogue repeated in my head. Gray, Erza and Princess look at me eagerly. I took a big exhale._

_"Jose wants to give me back Dragon's Den…" Gray's and Erza's faces lit up but my face looked grim._

_"That's great!" Gray exclaimed. "You get to see them again! Including Wendy and Gajeel!"_

_"What's the Dragon's Den?" Princess asked us. 'Damn it I forgot to tell her everything' I cursed mentally._

_"Dragon's Den is where Natsu's foster parent Igneel is" Erza explained to her but Princess's face still looked confused._

_"Jose took away Igneel? Jose? The man who is my father's lieutenant? That Jose?" She rambled on, to stop her; I gave her a slow nod. She quieted down to hear the rest._

_"So Natsu? Why are you mad then? That's great news!" Erza said._

_"HE… wants to give me back the dragon's den…if I exchange Princess…" I finished, my voice stops._

_Gray and Erza looked at me, their eyes widened. The most surprised was Princess; she trembled and froze on one spot._

_There was a silence in the group._

_"Jose will never do that…"_

_My eyes widened at the person who said that. Erza and Gray also looked at the person, shocked. Princess looked at the ground, her bangs covered her eyes._

_"J-Jose wouldn't do that, he help me find Hoodie!" Princess shouted, lifting her head; I could see tear appearing at the corners of her eyes. I was shocked when she said Hoodie; does she know I was Hoodie?_

_"He found Sting!" She finished. If my eyes can widen anymore that would be very surprising. What was Jose planning?! Is that what Sting meant by Jose has another thing planned 10 years ago?!_

_"Sting is Hoodie?" I asked her slowly, dreading the answer. Princess looked at me, her tearful eyes filled with guilt. She thinks Sting is the boy that she met long ago; Jose planned this all along…_

_Erza interrupts us "What are you going to do?! Igneel is waiting! But we can't leave Lucy she is nakama!" But I still focused on Princess._

_"Sting told you he was Hoodie? Do you-"I stop; if I tell her Jose still has King Jude captive; He will kill him and the dragons. Should I tell her? She has a right to know…Everything is hard. Suddenly Gray ruined it._

_"Lucy, Natsu was the kid with the Hoodie back then" Lucy looked surprised and stared at me, who was still processing what the stripper just said._

_"Yes Lucy, Gray's right. Natsu was the kid that went to play with you everyday 10 years ago. Sting and Rogue was the ones who betrayed Natsu and went to Jose" Erza told her everything. What are they doing?! Are they trying to make matters worse?!_

_"Master was the one who defeated Jose 12 years ago and Jose escaped to the castle, Jose was the one who attacked the village" Gray explained further. Princess looked like she was going to explode. She grasped her head, her eyes wild._

_"Stop it! You're making it worst!" I told them to stop but they kept continuing._

_"He forced Natsu to stay away from you…"_

_"He took away your memories"_

_"Lucy…Jose was the one who killed your mother…" Erza finally said._

_Princess froze and looked at Erza with unbelieving eyes. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She slowly looked at me as if to say if all the things they said were true. I was still frozen, Princess took this as a yes and she slowly walked to me. I was staring at the ground. They told her…_

_"Natsu…" I look up at her reluctantly. She suddenly grabbed me in a hug. Her tears flowed from her eyes on to my back._

_"I-I think I knew…you were him…" She whimpered. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist; she finally knew the truth…_

_**Later in the night**_

_The guild left the village, Miss Misaki gave Princess a hug and we left. Everyone was talking about all the things they did but all I was thinking about was Jose. Which one should I choose?_

_**When everyone was asleep…**_

_Tonight I slept in a hammock outside. I couldn't sleep so I stared at the moon. The stars formed different constellations like Leo, Aries and something that looked like a dog snowman._

_Princess or the Dragon's Den?_

_"Natsu…?" a voice from my left, I turned to the person. It was Happy._

_"Yes Happy?" I said quietly, carefully not waking the others. Happy's blue hair, almost matching the night sky._

_"I can't sleep…" He admitted, embarrassed. I grin at his embarrassment and patted a spot on the hammock. He climbed in and we looked at the sky together like before. Happy was born when Sting and Rogue was still with me and we always look at the sky, just us four._

_Happy fell asleep and I was still awake. Dawn was almost here so I carefully got out of the hammock, not stirring Happy. I walked in the woods, heading to the path where the old road was. When I got there, the memories of me, Rogue and Sting appeared in my head. Back then they were such crybabies… I sat on a nearby rock and waited. Soon enough the blond and the dark-haired teens came._

_"Natsu-san" Sting greeted almost normally. I raised my eyebrow at them._

_"We are afraid you wouldn't make it…" Rogue admitted._

_"You were afraid that I wouldn't want to meet my favorite brats two days in a row?" I said sarcastically._

_"You never changed Natsu-san" Sting said._

_"Yeah I never changed but you guys did…" I mumbled. Rogue then broke the silence that occurred._

_"Natsu-san what is your decision?"_

_"You want my answer now?" I asked them incredulously, they sweat dropped; I was still the same thick-headed Natsu they know._

_"All right my answer is…" the corners of my mouth forming a smile, the answer popped in my head._

_Sting and Rogue looked confused when I smiled my mischievous canine smile._

_"I choose both" I conclude._

_"WHAT?!"_

_End of Chapter 9_

_**How you like this? I know it's kind of long and I was so tired so I put what pops in my head. I bet no one ever heard of flashback in a flashback! Hehe XD I hope you guys favorite, review, or follow my story! Please look forward to the next chapter! If I have grammar issues, I will make sure I will fix it! XP Please watch the OVA 4, its sooo good, not joking! So much Nalu, I feel like I'm going to explode! By the way it doesn't have subs so beware…I NEED SUBS!**_

_**Coming up next Chapter 10: That Idiot**_

_**How does Lucy feel about Natsu being her Hoodie?**_

_**What is going to happen next?**_

_**What did the Dragons do for the past 10 years?**_

_**ROAR! X3 FIRE DRAGON ROAR!**_


	10. Chapter 10 That Idiot

**How was every ones' Thanksgiving? Well my family does different things for Thanksgiving so everyone was busy…I also had to stay awake till 12:30am because the mall opened and it was black Friday. I was soooooooo tired! I can't even move! Well except to type…DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Disclaimer: I'm doing this in the old fashioned way…Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and I, a lowly poor writing skilled person will never obtain it…**

_Chapter 10: That Idiot_

**Natsu's POV. **

"WHAT?!" They said, definitely surprised at my answer, I grin. I leapt off the rock I was sitting on and crossed my arms at their wonder- struck faces.

I stuck my tongue out and brought my finger to my bottom eyelid. "Just kidding" And their mouths dropped opened.

"HAHAHA! You thought I would get the dragons and Princess killed?!" I laughed loudly

"Natsu-san you weren't actually serious?" Sting managed afraid about what I was going to say.

"Of course I wasn't serious!" I laughed again "You guys should know I would never get anyone killed" Sting and Rogue looked relieved but their expressions turned grim. I think I stalled them a little too long… I stopped my laughter and sat on the rock again, crossing my legs.

"Then what is your real answer this time Natsu-san" Rogue said making sure I won't say something stupid. "You know Jose-sama doesn't like to wait…" Sting crossed his arms, acting serious, which was unlike him. A picture of them smiling at me, with tears on the corners of their eyes when I showed them to the Dragon's Den. Wait, why am I still comparing them as they were before? They'd changed, why can't I let go of the past?… Maybe I'm too stubborn like that…

"Alright I have a preposition for you two"

**At the Guild**

**Gray's POV**

That idiot… I clutched the paper until it was crumpled up, I ran through the hallways of the guild searching for a particular person. Happy was way behind me, probably still sobbing when he gave me the piece of paper in my hands. That idiot flame head, tabasco freak, idiotic shithead, I can think of many insults to say to him by the way, I have millennium. My eyes came upon a door and my hand rushed to grab the knob. The door slams open.

I panted heavily; the sounds of Happy's sobs came louder as he approached. There were more than one person in the room and they were all in their pajamas. I feel my face turn red as all the girls turned at me. I was interrupting a girl's pajama party… I feel my legs shake as a scarlet-haired girl glared at me whiles the other ladies kya-ed. The owner of the room covered her brown eyes with shock and screamed with the rest of the girls.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia squeaked turning red. Is she sick?

"Gray why are you here, naked!?" Erza pulls an iron pipe from god knows where and holds it out menacingly. "Would you stop shaking and find your clothes?!" Her red hair shading her eyes.

I stop quivering as I process why the girls are shielding their eyes. It takes a few seconds for me to realize… "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?" I scream.

"HOW DO WE KNOW!?" the girls screamed back still blocking their eyes from me. Damn why does this always happen to me? My teacher Ul taught me and a guy named Lyon, to withstand the cold by taking off our clothes in the ridiculous cold weather and I admit it has become an habit. Ur… is now gone but I still honor her teachings even if my stripping are caused by her teachings. Oh! And Lyon, He is from a nearby guild called Lamia Scale; they take care of Clover where one of Jose's subordinates, who still follows him, is Monsieur Sol. **(Juvia and Gajeel are not in there anymore)** The rest of the cities are also attacked by Jose's other underlings and it took us a while to tell Lucy that. That's probably she invited the other girls to her room. Or maybe because me and the demon with the scary aura told her about Natsu being the person she played with back then. I felt guilty but she deserved to know the truth and besides Natsu looked like he was going to kill himself when Lucy talked about Sting being her fake hoodie. It's not like I care about him or anything like that! I finally found my clothes and I entered the room.

Happy was up against Lucy's big-*ahem* chest and was crying louder than before. The girls surrounded them; there was Levy, Juvia who is eyeing me weirdly…, the monster **(AKA Erza)**, Bisca, Laki, Evergreen, Wendy, Carla and Mira.

"Happy. What's wrong?" Lucy asked worried, not even caring if the little boy is attached to her chest. Happy's words are hidden in his uncontrollable sobs. I stepped up and hold out the piece of parchment.

"What's this Gray?" The blonde princess looked at the paper as she caressed Happy's blue hair. I motioned my head toward the paper indicating her to read it.

"It's that idiot…"I told her, I handed the paper to her and she took it in her hands.

"You mean Natsu?" She flattened the paper since I clutched it too hard which caused wrinkles in it. Lucy skimmed through the letter, the other pajama wearing girls crowded around her reading the paper too. I read the letter and all I could think about how stupid that lizard breath is. I remember the exact words he wrote on the parchment. I looked at the paper once more, on the paper says…

_Hey everyone!_

_ If Happy is running around sobbing and people called me an idiot, then I already left. I'm sorry to you, Erza that I left without telling you guys but…I really have to do this alone. Don't worry I'm not letting Princess go again so I have another plan. Heads up, I may not come back so take care of Princess for me master, Happy, Erza, Ice freak, everyone…_

_P.S Sorry Princess for leaving you, for breaking our promise again, hope you don't hate me for not telling you about me being Hoodie…I'll explain someday. _

_ Sincerely the one and only,_

_ Natsu Dragne-_

_Lucy's tears landed on his signature, blotching Natsu's last name. Erza looked furious like she would take out her pipe again. What was the idiot going to do?_

**Erza's POV**

Natsu…You always have a knack of making me want to beat you senseless. I looked over at Lucy who was crying like Happy. Does everything Natsu do is make Lucy cry? And what does he mean by he may not come back? I exquipped into my regular heart cruxed armor, somehow that makes me calm. I told or should I say I ordered the girls to take care of Lucy except Wendy. I grabbed Gray and the medic by their arms, I dragged them outside. Once we got out of Lucy's room, I shouted more orders.

"Go find Gajeel!" I shouted to Gray who somehow is missing his shirt. "AND go find your shirt!" Gray yelped as he can't find his clothing. I turned to Wendy.

"Can you track Natsu's scent?" The dark blue-haired girl nods confidently "I'll do my best Erza-san" She replies. Soon enough there was Gray pulling Gajeel to where Wendy and me were. His eyes were half shut since he usually sleeps till noon. He stumbled toward us drowsily.

"Why the hell?! Did you wake me up woman?!" He groaned. I grabbed him by his collar. "Go smell Natsu's scent; we have to find him before he does something stupid!"

"Salamander does stupid things everyday" He groaned more, not affected by the collar grabbing.

"Well this time it's stupider than what he does every day!" I let go of his collar while he reluctantly sniffed the air like Wendy.

Suddenly their faces looked confused. "What's wrong?" I asked them.

"We can't smell Natsu-san…"Wendy quietly concluded. My eyes widened "Impossible! Dragon slayers can smell better than anyone!"

"Well somehow we can't smell him. He probably hid his scent" Gajeel sighed. "How did he get to learn that so fast and I can't?! Why is he always the first one to learn these things!" he said to himself. "I told you Metallica!" He shouted to the ceiling.

"Wait what did he learn?" I asked him, Wendy and Gajeel turned to me. Gray looked interested as well.

"Natsu-san learned Dragio scent" Wendy said. Gajeel folded his arms and *tsk*

"Can you explain in further detail?" I asked, wondering what Natsu did.

"Well… Natsu-san used Dragio scent to hide his scent from us in case we go searching for him. Dragio scent is used to hide a dragon slayer's scent in case of emergencies and only a few can learn it from dragons. I think Igneel-sama taught him that because Natsu-san has a particularly stronger scent than me and Gajeel-san…" Wendy looked down as ashamed.

"Natsu has a stronger scent than you guys? How about Sting and Rogue?" Curious if the two boys that Natsu befriended are stronger than him.

"Sting-san and Rogue-san have the regular scent like me and Gajeel-san…" Wendy answered, which makes me calm down.

"The dragons realized Salamander and us would attract enemies so for emergencies they taught us extreme techniques to help us defend and attack" Gajeel added more information. "These techniques would take years to finished but for some damn reason! Salamander learned most of the attacks and defenses in 6 months!" Gajeel started stomping on the ground, aggravated. "I only learned the basics of the secret dragon attacks and level 2 techniques and he's at level 5!"

"Gajeel-san, I'm only on level 1, I only know the basics of a roar and small attacks…" Wendy said trying to calm the insane metal dragon slayer. Gray chuckled behind me at Gajeel's gestures. But I need to figure out where the idiot is…

…

I got it! Natsu told us when we were at the village's alley. Was it the old road? But I don't know where that is… another idea popped in my head, the scent…Sting's and Rogue's scent! They don't have the same scent like Natsu's so can Wendy and Gajeel smell them?

"Wendy! Gajeel! Smell out Sting and Rogue GOO!" they flinched but they sniffed the air.

"I can smell them in the west" Gajeel said and looked at Wendy for confirmation, she nodded.

"So we're heading east, show us the way" I told them. We came out of the guild to see the green pine trees that surround the guild. A gust of wind blew and Wendy and Gajeel stiffened. They sniffed the air and their heads snapped to the direction east. They looked confused, they sniffed the air again and this time their faces were filled with shock. Didn't they say Sting and Rogue's in the west? Why are they looking at east?

"N-no way…" Wendy stammered. Gajeel starts to tremble.

"Did something happen to Natsu!?" Gray asked. But the two dragon slayers started running toward the wrong direction where Natsu is. Me and Gray ran to catch up but they ran faster. Where were they going? Couldn't they wait for us to catch up? We've entered the woods and zigzagged through different trees and stones. For some apparent reason they kept on running.

"We're going the wrong way!" I shouted them, hoping they would stop running but they didn't. Tears were streaming Wendy's face including Gajeel's. But they don't look sad, they looked overjoyed. We came upon an opening. Wendy and Gajeel leapt into…

Dragons…

"GRANDINE!" Wendy ran to a white scaled dragon who draped its wing over her while the little dragon slayer cried.  
"METALLICA!" Gajeel ran to the black dragon and he was manly so he didn't cry…much.

Me and Gray mouths gaped opened. The dragons are here. That's impossible; Jose had them locked up if they're here… That means Natsu traded Lucy for them… We have to go back.

"Gray, Wendy, Gajeel! We have to go back!" I shouted them. They looked confused but Gray understood. Natsu has agreed to Jose's order. I quickly exquipped into my flight armor, I need to get to the guild as fast as I can. Because Lucy…Lucy might not be there…

**Lucy's POV**

"Do you think Wendy should be back right now?" A short girl with white long girl asked me.

"Don't worry too much Carla it's bad for your health" I told her and she sighed.

Happy's sobs have turned into sniffles. I know I probably looked worse. My blond hair is in clumps and my brown eyes must be red from all the crying. Natsu…I should've known you were my Hoodie…Sting messed up calling me Princess, of course he couldn't be Hoodie. But are Sting and the dark-haired man which I was told was named Rogue, our enemies? I was told that 12 years ago Natsu brought them to a place called Dragon's Den and they weren't separated once…Does Natsu consider them as an enemy despite those times? All I know is, the enemy is Jose and he has my father captive.

"Lucy? Luucy?" A voice calls out to me. I was so distracted I didn't hear what Carla said. I looked up to her face which looked concerned. Her eyes suddenly widened and something in her eyes changed but a second later changed back.

"What's with the face Carla? I told you it's bad for your health" I smiled when she pouted but looked unsure. Suddenly, Mira walked toward me, by the way we all changed into our casual clothes. "Lucy honey, are you feeling all right?"

"Of course I'm fine! Why made you say that?" I said.

"Well you looked distant for a while, are you thinking about Natsu?" She asked, using her motherly instinct on me. I looked down at Happy's sleeping body.

"Maybe…"I answered.

"That's soo SWEET!" Mira squealed in delight and her eyes sparkled. I jumped back. Happy stirred in his sleep but he didn't wake up. "What do you mean Mira?!" I asked her.

"You love Natsu!" She squealed, clasping her hands together. "Who loves Natsu?" Levy came up to us. More girls came up to me, Mira, and Carla.

"No one-"I started but Mira interrupted me.

"Lucy LOVES Natsu!" Mira told them. They all squealed.

"Lu-chan you love Natsu? That's great!" Levy squealed just as loud as Mira.

"Invite me to your wedding!" Laki joined Levy and Mira.

"But not that way…"I finally said.

"You don't love Natsu?" the girls quieted down and frowned.

"Well…I'm not sure…" the words just came out of my mouth without my permission and the girls started giggling again.

Just then the door of my room slammed open again. Erza came in panting in her flight armor. Gray came tumbling in after her in only in his boxers.

"What's wrong Erza? Gray?" I asked.

"Y-you're here Lucy? But…" Erza stammered which was unlike her. Gray looked at me in shock, does I look that bad.

"Jose didn't take you? He didn't come? But Natsu…" Erza started.

"Natsu...did what?" I asked, now curious about what they were trying to say.

"We thought Natsu traded you for the Dragon's Den…" Gray said still shocked. My eyes widened at his answer. They thought Natsu traded me for Igneel? But if he did trade me then why am I here?

"We have to go" I stood up and laid Happy on my bed. Then Wendy and Gajeel came panting in.

"Let's go, show me to Natsu" I told them. Gajeel groaned "What?! We just came here and we have to go back outside again?!"

"Take us to Natsu!" Erza grabbed Gajeel and threw him to a wall. Wendy quickly dashed outside to show us the way and Gajeel catching up to her. I ran to follow them, Erza and Gray at each side of me. We ended up at a dirty dusty road where we see a couple of figures.

There standing between Sting and Rogue was the pink-haired teen. Natsu… He looked at the group.

"Well I see happiness in Wendy's and Gajeel's eyes so you saw your dragons" Natsu said to wonderstruck dragon slayers, grinning at us. Rogue and Sting stood near Natsu almost protectively. What was going on?

"Natsu…"I said quietly. He noticed me "Princess you're here too?" He said casually.

"What the hell are you doing Natsu?!" Erza shouted to him. "Did you agree to Jose's order to exchange Lucy?!"

"Of course not!" Natsu answered back at her." I will never do that!"

"T-then what did you do?" Gray asked, stammering. Natsu's pink locks covered his eyes but he smiled.

"I'm…going to join Jose"

_End of Chapter 10_

**I'm sorry I was rushing so if you see grammar issues tell me! I'm going to make this short…please review, favorite, and follow this story! And look forward to the next chapter which would probably be in a week or earlier.**

**Coming up next Chapter 11 Natsu the traitor**

**Why Natsu join Jose?**

**How does Lucy feel about Natsu now?**

**What will Fairy Tail do now?**

**MASTER! DO SOMETHING! QUICKLY!**

**ICE MAKE LANCE! I went Gray there! X3**


	11. Chapter 11 Natsu the traitor

**Whoa I just got on fanfiction and all of a sudden my reviews got higher O_O that's not bad… IT'S GREAT! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I didn't know the last chapter is actually good…Okay continuing on… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: There once was a successful man named Hiro Mashima, he made an awesome manga called Fairy Tail and there once was an unsuccessful writer (me! I mean never mind…) that fails at even to attempt something like Fairy Tail so she *uhmm* that person can never have it.**

_Chapter 11 Natsu the traitor_

**Normal POV.**

Lucy stared at Natsu's smiling face, who was acting as if everything is alright. Erza had ex-quipped into her Heaven's wheel armor and Gray prepared his ice make stance. But Natsu just stood there, not showing any movement in attacking. Sting and Rogue stood in a defense stance and looked prepared to fight.

"Sting! Rogue! It's alright, come back here…" Natsu commanded them. They slowly went back to Natsu's side reluctantly.

"Natsu what do you mean you going to join Jose?!" Erza pointed the tip of her sword at his throat. Sting and Rogue flinched but Natsu held out his hand in front of them.

"You wouldn't hurt your nakama Erza, I'm doing this to protect Princess and the dragons…I would do anything to protect my family and I'm willing to trade my life for it…So please accept this decision" Natsu put his hands down and he waited for Erza to reply. Her teeth clenched her teeth in frustration.

"Flame head if you go to Jose, he won't let you see Igneel" Gray countered.

"I know that but Wendy and Gajeel will see theirs, Igneel would understand why I'm doing this so can't you guys accept this" Natsu said almost begging. Lucy stayed quiet, not knowing what to say to him.

"Nice speech Natsu-san or should I say Natsu-sama" A voice appears above them. Natsu barely looked up and kept his eyes on Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Gajeel. There was Jose on a branch above in the trees.

"Good morning Master Jose" Natsu got out from his clenched teeth, despite how much he hated Jose.

"We'll work on the Master Jose for the next years" Jose promised Natsu. The pink-haired teen looks at the man disgustedly but doesn't say a word.

"I suppose you heard everything?" Natsu says, his eyes locked on Lucy. Jose smiled his creepy smile and gave a firm nod to the pink-haired flame mage. Sting and Rogue nodded politely to Jose as he jumped off from his branch.

"Jose" Erza said angrily and points her sword to Jose. He chuckles at her sharp sword and touches the tip with his finger. A few drops of his dark red blood oozes from his finger.

"Are you satisfied now Erza-san?" Erza and Gray growled at him and the lieutenant sighed and puts his finger down from Erza's sword. "Apparently not"

"You have grown the last time I saw you! Has it been 10 or 12 years? Gray still have that stripping problem?"

What's your problem bastard!? You're not even part of our guild!" Gray shouted at the smiling man.

"No, but my subordinate Hades does…" Gray's eyes widened and he quieted down but he kept his ice lance still pointed at Jose.

"Who are your subordinates?" Erza asked the man cautiously. The man smiles his creepy smile once more and replies.

"How about I tell you about the guilds that have joined me?" The redhead and the ice mage were quiet but they kept their weapons at bay. "I'll tell you anyway…You two know Monsieur Sol, Aria, Totomaru, and the guilds…Sabertooth, Grimiore Heart and Raven Tail…" Jose listed the guilds on and on. Erza shifted uncomfortably at the numbers and was surprised at the main powerful ones.

"If you feel uncertain of these numbers, your welcome to join me like Natsu did" Jose offered. Erza's face looked furious.

"We will never join you! And neither is Natsu! Come here Natsu we're going home!" Erza pulls Gray and drags him down the trail. Lucy and Gajeel started following them and Wendy started walking after them but looked back at Natsu. Natsu just stood there staring at their walking figures, barely moving an inch.

"Natsu-san?" Wendy looks at the teen, surprised.

"I'm sorry Wendy but I can't go with you" He smiles reassuringly at Wendy. Erza stops at her tracks and turns around whipping Gray to a tree. **(She still held on to his arm)**.

"What do you mean you're not coming?" She shouts at him, still dragging Gray on the floor. Lucy turns around at Natsu who is emotionless. Sting and Rogue still stood next to the fire dragon slayer, also emotionless.

"Is there another way to say I'm not coming back?" Natsu said his voice quiet like he's regretting his choice, Erza's eyes blared with anger. Jose puts his arm on Natsu's shoulder, the pink-haired dragon slayer looks uncomfortable that the man he wants to kill is touching him but he stayed still. Lucy can see him staring at her with his onyx eyes but she couldn't detect how he was feeling.

"You should listen to your nakama Erza-chan" Erza growled at Jose.

"People who betray their guild would not be considered as my Nakama" Erza shouts at Jose but that makes Jose smile more. Natsu's eyes widened, he looked like someone stabbed him repeatedly in his chest.

"Then I will leave then…" Natsu turns around, Sting and Rogue follows him as if they were his bodyguards or his wardens in a jail…

"Natsu…don't leave…" Lucy said gently. Apparently Natsu turned around slightly at her voice, stares at her for a few microseconds and continued walking.

"Don't follow me" Natsu says as he continued walking. Erza ex-quips into her Morning Star Armor and rushes toward Natsu, with her two swords pointing straight at him.

"Natsu!" Natsu slowly turns around; Erza charges to him a few meters away from him and the other two dragon slayers. At the last second when she and her two swords came a centimeter near him. Erza saw him glaring at her with his intense dragon eyes as a flame empowers her sight; she swore she heard him say "Don't interrupt me…" An explosion occurs that causes birds to fly away from their nests. As Erza regained her senses; Natsu, Jose and the other dragon slayers were gone from their sight. Gray looks around, looking for the rest of his nakama. Wendy was covered by Lucy during the explosion while Gajeel is flown back a few feet away from them from the strong gusts of the explosion. His eyes then searched for Erza and found her in her Adamantine Armor. She had protected them from all the fire…which was caused by Natsu. Erza was still in shock while a cut on her cheek started bleeding from the time Natsu had hit her; it was like a sign that Natsu will leave them and never come back. Natsu had left his family…

**Wendy's POV.**

"Natsu-san?" Lucy-san had covered me from the explosion but Erza-san protected all of us with her armor. I'm grateful to have strong nakama since I'm not really powerful…But the one who attacked us was Natsu, his eyes looked more like a dragon…Wait has he learn…?

Natsu-san…Why would you do this? I looked at the blond princess who is barely moving. I feel bad for Lucy-san… I slowly got up, stumbling like I always do and tried to smell Natsu-san's scent. But as usual I smell nothing and for some reason I can't smell Sting-san and Rogue-san. Natsu-san had hidden their scent along with him. Gajeel-san was mad, he couldn't smell them either. What kind of Dragon slayers we are if we can't smell our comrades?

Erza-san's face was bleeding again so I carefully started healing. I wish Carla was here, I feel lonely when she is not with me and now with Natsu-san gone…I felt like I lost a brother. He sacrificed his freedom to get Grandine…I can never repay him. 'He's still our nakama right?' I asked myself, unsure. 'Then why he attacked you?' a part of me says. I don't know…

Erza-san suddenly got up as her cheek stopped bleeding. She ex-quipped in her normal heart cruxed clothes and dragged herself to the guild. Gray-san immediately stood up and started following, not saying a word. Are we not even going to look for Natsu-san? I got up too quickly and I tripped in the process. On my face by the way!

"ouch…" I groaned. A hand appears in front of me.

"Are you alright Wendy?" the person said. I rub my face lightly, trying to get rid of the pain on my nose. I look up at the person whose hand's belonged to. Her eyes were dreary brown unlike her regular cheery chocolate ones and her face does not have her usual smile.

"Thank you Lucy-san…" I grabbed her hand with my tiny one and she pulled me up. I know she is more devastated than all of us. My dark-blue hair covers part of my sight. I gently tucked it behind my ear and continued walking, now careful of where I step.

It was a few minutes when we finally arrived at the guild but it seemed like hours. But over there was another surprise. Grandine and the other dragons were there as well.

"G-Grandine?!" I said shocked. Gajeel-san's eyes widened as well as we approached the guild. The dragons' heads turned toward us. Their sharp teeth bared out into a smile but it looked like they were going to eat us… They stop smiling as they saw our forlorn faces.

"So you didn't find Natsu huh?" Metallica-san said as Grandine brought down her feathered wing and smacked his dragon head. "Shush! You don't know how they are feeling right now!" My mother said to him but he grunted in annoyance. He's just like Gajeel-san…

Grandine sighs at his childlike behavior and turned toward me. Erza-san and Gray-san didn't speak, Lucy-san's face was blank and Gajeel-san only spoke to Metallica-san. So Grandine spoke to me.

"Well start explaining…"

After I explained everything to Grandine, the rest went in the guild to explain the whole thing to master. The dragons stayed outside, well because they can't fit in the guild.

"I can't believe we were trapped in there for 10 years…" Grandine lowly said, somehow the dragons don't have any record during the past decade. Metallica-san nodded gruffly as well.

"I don't believe that Natsu kid ran off like that!" He exclaimed but quieted down after Grandine stared him down.

"Wendy dear, will you go and rest while I will talk to this _lunatic_" I nodded and walked away when all the yelling and scolding began. But I was deep into my thoughts so it numbed out the sounds of the noise.

'Natsu-san why are you doing this?' it repeated in my head more times than I can count. The next thing I knew is when my face came intact with the ground. "Ouch…second time today…" When I finally look up from the ground, I realized I had walked back in the forest. I was thinking too hard and accidently went the opposite direction. I sighed; I got to my feet and started walking back.

"Wendy…"

I immediately turned around to the voice. A person stood in front of me, the last time I saw that person; he was surrounded by 2 other dragon slayers.

It was Natsu-san.

My words were caught in my throat, Why is he here? Why didn't I smell him but I realized he learned Dragio Scent. I started trembling, sweat beaded on my forehead. Wait? Why am I afraid of him? 'He is one of my nakama' I told myself mentally but I still quivered at the sight of him; he suddenly raised an eyebrow at me.

"What, did I grow another eye or something?" He said casually like the regular him. I stop trembling and he smiled.

"That's better" He said, acting everything is normal. But still no words came out of my mouth. He tilted his pink-haired head. Natsu-san had his lacrima arrows by his side that won't hurt anyone unless he wants to **(In Chapter 1)**.

"You can start speaking" He said. The bushes behind me started rumbling and a familiar scent appeared.

"Damn pipsqueak! Where are yo-"The pierced face man came stumbling out but froze when he saw Natsu-san like me.

"Salamander…"

"What's up Metal face?" He smiled at Gajeel-san. Gajeel-san finally noticed me and started to bark at Natsu-san.

"WHAT the HELL? Are you doing with the pipsqueak?!" He pointed his finger at me emphasizing the word pipsqueak. Natsu-san's smile disappears from his face which made Gajeel-san quiet down but he still glared at him..

"W-why…" I started. Natsu-san finally looks at me curiously and Gajeel still glared at the pink-haired teen.

"W-why are you here?" Natsu-san sighed and slid his hands in his pockets.

"Well I have to tell you something. And good thing you're here too Gajeel so I won't waste energy looking for you" Gajeel-san growled, I held out a 'hold on' gesture to him so we hear what Natsu-san has to say. It takes a few minutes for him to speak again.

"I want you both to join me"

**Normal POV.**

_At the guild…_

"I wonder if Gajeel found Wendy yet…" Carla said sipping her tea lightly. A hand pats her shoulder.

"Don't worry Carla, they'll be back before you know it" Lucy says, Carla can see she looked depressed but didn't mentioned it. But one thing bothered her most was the vision she saw before **(in Chapter 10)**. A man with pink hair which has to be Natsu who is surrounded by light, the palace crumbling and…Lucy with something sticking out from her chest…

"Carla?" The girl from her vision waved her hand in front of her. The white haired girl blinks couple of times and look at her. She looked worried but Carla was the one worrying about _her_.

"I'm fine I just need some rest…" she nodded as Carla walked to her and Wendy's room. Lucy stayed where she was and thought back of the afternoon. The guild doors open and they standing were Wendy and Gajeel.

"They're back!" Lucy exclaimed as they trudged forward. Wendy looked tired and Gajeel slumped to a table. Erza, Gray and the others rushed to them but Wendy wanted to sleep and Gajeel wouldn't speak. 'What was wrong?' Lucy thought. Soon enough night came and it symbolized the first night Natsu left the guild.

Somewhere in the early morning, there was a rumble and a loud explosion. Every person in the guild stood up and ran out to the main room in their pajamas.

"What's going on!?" Gray shouted in only his boxers. Juvia was eyeing him instead of wondering what the sound was. Erza was the only one not in her pajamas. 'Does she sleep in her armor?' Lucy thought but she put that thought aside. Her eyes finally came upon a huge hole where the two guild doors were. Standing on the cracked ledge were 2 figures.

It was Jose and…Natsu which made her heart ache.

"Natsu?!" Everyone started yelling his name. Natsu didn't smile like he always does. He was dead serious this time. On his side was his regular lacrima arrows and he was wearing his signature scaled scarf.

"Natsu…" Lucy murmurs. Natsu turns to her as she said her name. Her heart aches even more by looking at his face. It had been a day and she still can't believe he had left. He looked exactly the same! But there was a slight difference…He had a small black design on his right upper shoulder **(A/N his insignia is on his **_**left**_** upper shoulder)**. It was a dragon head that looked suspiciously as Acnologia from legends. It is also a symbol of darkness and destruction…

"Hey Princess…" He said to Lucy, his bow in his hand and his arrows glittering in the morning sun. Jose puts his hand on Natsu's shoulder and this time Natsu didn't flinch.

"Natsu-sama begged me to let him come here so we wanted it to be a surprise!" Jose roared with laughter.

"Natsu! Why are you back!?" Erza shouted to them, she was standing beside the Master.

"I wanted to make things clear with you all…" Natsu said. He looked directly to master when he said.

"I wanted to make clear that NO one…" he looks at everyone in the guild. "…should interrupt our plan if so then there will be serious consequences…" There was a silence except the quiet murmuring between the guild members. Master looked like he was going to kill someone. Jose had made one of his children say this. He clenches his fist until his veins were showing.

"What are you planning!?" Master's eyes were wild and filled with anger. But Natsu looked bored and didn't flinch at his reaction at all. This gesture makes Jose smile wider if that's possible.

"This will be kept a secret, you guys don't see it coming" Jose chuckled which made Master pissed even more.

"We'll be leaving now, nice seeing you guys again…" Natsu says smiling but there wasn't his regular brightness.

"Stop Natsu! You are our nakama you belong here!" Erza shouts up to him. But Natsu replied back.

"Didn't you say I'm not your nakama anymore?" Erza froze and remembered what she said to him yesterday.

"Don't follow us or you'll be facing Natsu! Not a single step" Jose warned and he and Natsu started to walked away.

Erza clenched her fists in guilt but she wanted to stop Natsu from leaving again. She was about to take a step but someone beat her there.

Lucy rushed toward them and Jose's head faced her.

"Oh Natsu-san we have someone who broke the rule" Natsu turned around and looked at Lucy's face. "Punishment time Natsu-sama" Natsu looks at Lucy who followed them. His eyes instantly filled with shock. But Natsu nodded, he took a lacrima arrow and notches it to his bow, aiming it at the Princess. Lucy's eyes widened at the arrow but some part of her knows he won't shoot because he was trembling.

"Natsu…" Jose said. "Shoot her" he commanded. Natsu's hand trembled as he lifted the bow to the Princess.

"Natsu!" Erza yells and ran to them, the guild trailing after her. Gray quickly grabbed her arm.

"Don't worry! Natsu wouldn't hurt Lucy he's bluffing!" Gray reassured Erza but she wasn't sure. Suddenly there were gasps and the red-head and the dark-haired teen looked at Lucy, Natsu and Jose. Their eyes widen at the sight.

There was Jose smiling, Natsu holding his bow and there was Lucy…

…with an arrow straight through her heart.

_End of Chapter 11_

**Man I have too much homework! I rushed on this also so there might be grammar mistakes so please tell me! Review, Favorite and Follow! Thank you! **

**Coming up next Chapter 12: Its war**

**What happened to Lucy!?**

**Did Natsu do this on purpose?**

**How will the guild react?**

**What will happen according to Carla's vision?**

**Aye sir! (I went Happy there)**


	12. Chapter 12 It's war

**Hey everyone! Well just to let you know I live in somewhere near Boston Massachusetts (I'm not telling you where I live…) so this May, I'm going to an anime convention called Anime Boston! I'm sorry but I won't be dressing up as any of the Fairy Tail characters but I will be dressed up as Kiba Inuzuka from Naruto! He's my favorite character XD! Also I want to dedicate this chapter to one of my friend's older brother Victor who died in a shooting last week. **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail since he created it…But if I made up a manga it would be called demon clash! Or Fire power! Or something like that…**

_Chapter 12: It's war_

**Lucy's POV.**

I slowly fell to the ground as Natsu's arrow pierced me in the chest…Am I dead? Then why I'm still breathing? Wait no… my physical body is not breathing anymore…so I must be dead. Isn't the afterlife supposed to be covered with wildflowers, sunlight blasting through my eyes and everything is happy go-lucky. But I can still see everyone so…am I trapped in between life and death? Either way I waited for my time to come...

I can't hear anything but I can see Erza, Gray and the others mouths were open; they seemed to be yelling in protest. Master's forehead was beaded with his veins. I couldn't blink at all and my unmoving eyes look at the man who had shot the arrow at me. Instead of looking at the people who are shrieking at him, he looks at my still dead body. His eyes seemed to say something to me as if he knows I'm at the line between the living and the dead. He seems to say "wake up" which seems impossible to me. He continues to look eagerly at me until the guild's mouths stopped moving. Have I died yet? No they're looking at me. Why didn't the grim reaper yet?

**Erza's POV. **

Natsu just shot Lucy; he doesn't deserve to look at her. How dare he hurt his nakama!? He is the least likely person to kill someone who he considered his friend. Why is he staring at her with not a single hint of regret? He seemed to be murmuring something to her. But then it hit me. I put my hand in front of the guild to stop their shouting. Master looked at me incredulously with shock.

"Erza what are you doing?" Then the thought hit him as well, but the others looked confused.

"What's the matter Erza!? He hurt our nakama!" Gray shouted and Juvia agreed with him as well. I glared at him immediately he stopped.

"Look at the arrow…" I commanded gently, pointing at the arrow sticking out of Lucy's chest. Her eyes were wide open, unblinking. At the end of the arrow was a blue gem which symbolizes Natsu's _lacrima_ arrows… Natsu can choose to kill the person or not. Lucy is still alive.

Natsu gently crouched down after the commotion stopped and pulled it out of her chest. I can see oxygen refilled her lungs and she gasped out. Jose's smile disappeared from his face for the first time and he grimaced. Lucy's still eyes started to move and look at Natsu's gentle face above her and then at the guild.

Lucy is alive! I sighed in relief; I even dropped to my knees. My armor clanged as I dropped to the floor. Master also sighed and walked toward him. Natsu flinched at his movement and jumped back to Jose's side. Master looked surprised and immediately looked at Jose with anger. I stood up and walked over to Master's side. Jose still wasn't smiling; he was glaring at his so-called subordinate who didn't kill the girl.

Lucy tried to stand up but stumbled in the process. Luckily she fell in Gray's arms. Juvia looked like she was about to explode, I couldn't blame her; I just wish Gray noticed her feelings by now. What surprised me the most was that Natsu growled lightly at Gray as well? I could barely hear it because I was close to him. Unfortunately Jose heard it as well.

"Jose do you want war with us..." He said anger rising in his voice. Jose still looked angry at Natsu who is averting his eyes away from him.

"We do" he finished and finally looks at Master. I have my sword ready in case he attacks. I wait for Master's answer but Master already had one.

"Then get out of our home"

**Natsu's POV.**

I trudged slowly with Jose; I don't feel comfortable calling him _Master_ Jose. He is quiet, too quiet. But he wanted me to kill her, HER! But I just couldn't. I clenched my teeth hard that it gritted against each other. Why did she have to interrupt! Even when I told them not to! Princess is so stubborn and I knew that… We arrived at our destination which was the castle where Princess lived.

We entered the palace gardens, home where Queen Layla had carefully placed each plant in the ground. Jose pressed a special part on the castle's walls and an entrance appeared **(In chapter 1, Lucy used it to get out but somehow Jose knew about it)**. Immediately when we entered the room, a blond man whose arms were crossed on his desk looked up at us. Just like the day before…This is Princess's father.

He looked at us eagerly, there were lines underneath his eyes like he haven't slept at all and Jose shook his head like he did the day before. Jose does this to indicate that he hasn't found Princess but I know he already did... King Jude face fell and looked at me for confirmation. I freeze but I nod cautiously, this man is someone who Princess bad talks the whole entire time she was at the guild, why does he care for Princess then? He looked like he was going to a deep depression.

"We'll keep looking your majesty, my new lead subordinate will help me look" indicating me as his subordinate. King Jude examines me, like he knows who I am. I look away slightly, averting my eyes from his sad ones. He folds his arms again and when we left his office, I can hear the sounds of his weeping through the door.

Jose is quiet once more and wouldn't even look at me. I cautiously walk beside him, Jose nods to a couple of King Jude's soldiers the ones who I burned on day 1 until we came upon to a part of a castle where Jose owns. 'Where all his members are…' I thought. Once we entered the room, Surprisingly in there was Sting and Rogue who were deep in their conversation, they looked up at us when we entered. When the coast was clear and the doors were shut. Jose lifted his arm slowly and abruptly punches me in the face.

I flew and landed in the nearby wall, chunks of it flew aside. The two dragon slayer's eyes widened as I coughed out in shock and pain swells up in my chest. But he wasn't done. He knees me to the broken wall and holds me by my throat, grabbing my air supply. I gasped and grabbed the hand he is lifting me with. A trickle of my blood drips from my mouth which he smiles at. He then throws me on the floor, cracking it in the process. I coughed out more blood which covers the already blood red rug on the floor. My blood is darker than regular blood because I have a different magic than anyone, that's probably why Igneel chose to teach me… 'Igneel' I thought as pain struck me again.

'I can't hit back, a servant never hits the master…' I thought of the small tattoo he gave me the day before, which seals my agreement with him... As I stagger up from the cracked floor, more of my blood drips from my back. He rushes to me and punches me multiple times before he grabs me by the collar.

"This is what you get for not killing her" He said without mercy in his voice. I clenched my teeth, my mouth filling with blood.

"I-I couldn't k-ill h-h-er" I gasped out.

"And why not?"

"I-I meant to s-stall th-them…I-if she was h-hurt then the-they'll back off" He dropped me to the ground and smashes his foot to my head. He placed his foot on my back to hold me down but lifts my head up.

"Excuses" he said, whispering that in my ear. Before he can hurt me more, Sting came rushing toward me and Jose, Rogue rushes after him. My eyes widened of shock. Are they stupid? Are they trying to get themselves hurt like me? Sting grabs Jose's arm which is holding my head and was trying to release Jose's iron grip from my head.

"Please Master Jose! he suffered enough!" He cried out but Jose made no intention of doing so.

"Master Jose! Maybe he was trying to say to you that the Princess can be used as the sacrifice!" Rogue joined in now helping Sting trying to take away Jose's hand. Why are they helping me? But Jose froze and released my head which smashes to the ground. I lift me head with difficulty as another wound appeared on my forehead. Jose trembles…Wait not from fear but from happiness. His creepy smile reappears from his face and grins at my wrecked body.

"You wanted her to be the sacrifice! What a great idea!" He shouts with glee and laughs loudly. Rogue helps me get up and I murmur my thanks to him. Jose continues to laugh but stops to smile at us. He motions Sting and Rogue to come closer; when they did he punches them like he did to me. Both flew back, I managed to catch them when they flew but I wince in pain as I did.

"That's for touching me while I'm in the middle of doing a punishment" Jose says, with the smile still intact on his face. I almost growled at him but Sting and Rogue got on their knees, they bowed to him and apologized. Jose looks at them with delight while I look at them with horror. But I will have to bow to him sooner or later.

I got on my knees and bowed to him with difficulty. I bent down until my forehead touched the destroyed floor, I ignored the pain in my stomach.

"I will prove myself worthy next time Master Jose!" I promised as I clutched my eyes tightly. Jose looked surprised but smiles again.

"I will definitely-"I stop mid-sentence when suddenly, my red blood gushed out of my mouth. Sting and Rogue looked up and rushed to my side. Jose laughs as more blood came out of my body and slumped on the ground.

"Go on, take him to the infirmary. I need to talk with the rest of _them_ to inform them of our plans" Jose says. Sting and Rogue immediately pulled me up and dragged me out. I take one weak glance at Jose who was smiling directly at me.

"I'm looking forward to working with you Natsu-sama" He said as we left.

_Later…_

"Ouch! Watch it!" I cried out. Sting murmurs his apologies while he wraps a bandage over repeatedly over my wounds. I examine him, his light blond hair shining from the bright infirmary room. He was like before…I shook my head back and forth to get rid of that thought. Rogue stood in the corner and stared at me with confusion but continued to look at me and my wounds.

"Natsu-san?" I look at the blond teen. He stares at me curiously like how Rogue did. I raised an eyebrow at them, suspicious of why they keep looking at me. They seem to realize this and looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry but we can't believe you're actually here" Sting smiles happily with tears forming at the corners of his eyes. I flinched back at his tears but I winced again. 'When did they became like before?!' I thought and I looked at Rogue who was started to cry as well.

"W-What are you crying about?!" I yelped in surprised. They became crybabies again! And they're 18! Why? How?

"Because they miss you" a new voice said. I turn to the voices and there was a little boy and girl about same age as Happy, maybe younger.

The boy had a reddish-brown hair and the girl had green hair covered by her frog costume? Sting wiped his tears away and looked at the children.

"Lector! Frosch! When did you come in?" Sting said but his voice sounded stuffy.

"A while ago…" Lector said, eyeing me while the girl, who was Frosch, was playing with her frog costume.

"This is Natsu Dragneel? The man who is your friend and who saved you? He's the one you guys keep talking about?" Lector said wearily like he is suspicious of me. Sting nodded and smiled at the little boy.

"Who are they?" I pointed at the kids, while Rogue wiped his tears.

"They're our nakama. We found these two. 9 years ago, when we were on an expedition for Jose" Rogue explained. Lector jumped into Sting's arms and Frosch jumped to dark-haired mage. Lector started calling Sting the strongest while Frosch was laughing along with Rogue. The little kids…they remind me of Happy…

The dragon slayers sensed my mood and stopped what they were doing.

"Natsu-san! We can catch up now, now we can be together again!" Sting said trying to cheer me up.

"But that doesn't help the fact that you killed your Dragons…"I said quietly. Sting stopped smiling.

"Natsu-san let me tell you a secret…"

I look at him while his head was bent down, his face shadowed.

"We didn't kill our dragons... Weisslogia and Skiadrum are still alive…" Sting lifted his head and started to cry again. My eyes filled with shock.

"B-but I saw you kill them" I said remembering the time. Rogue shook his head.

"Those were illusions caused by Aria-san, Rustyrose-san and Rufus-san" Rogue said. They were the same kids I met 12 years ago, I found this relieving.

"B-but..." Rogue stammered. "Jose actually took t-them… H-he still has them! But we haven't finished our duty yet! So we can't get them back yet! We didn't finish _it_ for 10 years already!" Rogue started to hyperventilate. Sting was clutching and head trying to block out the sounds from his head. I didn't know they suffered that much…They didn't kill their dragons…So I attacked them for nothing **(Chapter 8)**. I put my arms around them, trying to calm them down. I grabbed Frosch and Lector too into the group huddle.

"Don't worry" I said. "I'm going to help you finish the R-project…"

**(Anyone forgotten what the R-project is, It stands for revive and it's in the Tower of Heaven ark where Jellal was trying to revive Zeref)**

**Normal POV.**

_In a conference room in Jose's part of the castle…_

"I welcome you all to this meeting today!" Jose clapped his hands to get the others attention. Some of them groaned but most of them were serious and acted like grown-ups.

"First of all, we agree on Lucy Heartiphilia, princess of Fiore, be the sacrifice for the secret R-project?" Jose asked a few of them nods in agreement while some thought it out.

"Why the hell are we going to use a weak pathetic as the sacrifice!? We could've used Erza or something?!"** (Ohhh the irony…) **Giemma said, pounding his fist on the table.

"Patience Gemma, That weak pathetic person is the princess of Fiore, she contains special powers" Hades said sighing. "All I want to do is see Zeref…" he added.

"You guys will get everything you want after Zeref is revived but first we need to stop Fairy Tail from interfering…" Jose promised.

"Oh! My old guild?" Hades asked surprised as some of the people snickered at his reaction.

"Yes, your old guild had been a nuisance to me for a while…" Jose said but Hades *tsk*

"We need to send someone to stop those pathetic ants!" Giemma shouted.

"Quiet Giemma you are making me have a migraine" Ivan said rubbing his temples.

"Shut up! Then you should defeat that guild because you are the son of that old man!"

Ivan was about to say something but Jose grimaced at all of them. The meeting hall was silent.

"Anyway" Jose continued. "I need to introduce to you the general of the forces that would be leading the attack…" He pointed his hand to the door when a man entered the room.

A man wore a cape that reached above the ankles, his buttoned coat had an open sleeve to reveal his muscled arms and to show his two designs on each of them. He had two accompanies waking beside him. He had a badge that says general applied to his coat. He also wore long pants and military boots. And…Pink spikey hair…

"Let me introduce…Natsu Dragneel…He will be the one who decides who dies or not"

_End of Chapter 12_

**How you guys like the chapter? Lucy is going to be the sacrifice?! Gasp! Read the next chapter to see what happens next. I felt bad when I was hurting Natsu… Hope you guys review, follow, or favorite this story thanks!**

**Coming up next Chapter 13: Switching sides**

**Will Natsu have to kill the others?**

**Why does Jose wants to revive Zeref?**

**Will Natsu go back to Fairy Tail? Hence the name of the next chapter maybe or maybe not!**

**FAIRY LAW! And all the heroic music comes on and boom and bam!**


	13. Chapter 13 Switching sides

**Hello I'm back! MangafreakXP is in the house! I'm just kidding XP How was everyone's week? I bet that some of you guys will be shocked when you finish reading the chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is a story that the characters have fun every day AND it's created by Hiro Mashima not by me…**

_Chapter 13: Switching sides_

**Normal POV.**

_In the conference room…_

Natsu stood in the head of the long table. The men looked at him with wide eyes. Natsu stared at them and raised his eyebrow at them. Suddenly someone laughed loudly at the pink-haired mage.

"Hahahahahaha! Are you kidding me?! _This_ midget is our general?!" Giemma roared with laughter. Natsu looked at the laughing man and smirked.

"I have a higher position than you, even though I just joined yesterday" Natsu said which made Giemma shut up.

"Natsu-san why are you here?" Hades asked, surprised. Natsu shrugged which made his cape flutter.

"I realized Jose is much stronger fighter than the others in my guild" Hades looked suspicious when Natsu said that but he moved along. "Anyway, people who wants to join my troop, come step up" Natsu said.

"HA! As if! We all know you will betray us and then kill us later on!" Ivan shouted at him. Natsu showed his right arm to show the black dragon head tattooed on it. Ivan looked at it and raised both of his eyebrows like to say 'So?'

"Jose imprinted this tattoo on me and only me to keep my powers at bay. But this also keeps my agreement with Jose. If I ever betray him which I won't, I will feel extreme pain that would kill me"

Ivan quieted down like Giemma. "Well, the issues are all solved, who wants to go to my old guild with me" Natsu clapped his hands together. Sting and Rogue shifted closer to Natsu as they felt the angry aura of the room.

3 hands rose up from the table. Surprisingly, the three men who argued the most, stood up.

"We have our volunteers!" Jose said. Giemma, Hades, and Ivan looked at Natsu.

"I'm going because I want to see if you keep your promise" Hades said.

"I don't want to be stuck in here and missing the action" Giemma said.

"And I want to see my father's sorrowful face when his precious guild crumbles to the ground" Ivan also said.

"Shut up!" Natsu barked at them. Their heads turned to their "general" in confusion. "I have to go there for something and Jose wants us to go kidnap Princess, not to kick some asses. But if they disagree we might have to retaliate…"

_At the guild… _

Lucy stared at the ceiling in the infirmary. She insisted Erza that she was fine and that she was just dizzy but Erza menacingly brought out her sword. So now she is lying in the white puffy blankets of the infirmary bed thinking about Natsu. She is deciding whether Natsu is the person she known before. Was he the antagonist or the protagonist? He shot her but technically he didn't kill her.

She turned around to get comfortable and a face appears in front of her.

…

"HAPPY!"

The little boy woke up drowsily and looks at her.

"What's the matter Lushee?" Happy said wearily and blinks repeatedly to wipe away his sleep **(If that makes any sense…)**

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as I rose up from the bed.

"I-I miss Natsu" Happy said, a tear falls from his eyes. All of Lucy's anger diminishes and suddenly have a feeling to hug the little boy. She wrapped her arms around the boy and murmured warming words.

"I miss him too"

_A week later…_

It took Lucy a week for her to stand up by herself which seemed ridiculous to her. Carla seemed to give her strange looks from time to time. Happy sneaks in her room a couple times so she asked Mira for another bed in her room.

The guild never was the same after Natsu left. It rained every day of the week and it matched like the aura. Gray had no one to fight anymore so sometimes he would snap to the next person he sees; Erza would have to hit him harder. Wendy was more quiet than usual and Gajeel only spoke to Levy but the things he said didn't make any sense to her. The guild was always very quiet and the only sounds were the dripping water from the sink.

One day, the morning was bright and sunny, the guild cheered up a little because of the warm weather. And that was the day when the dragon slayer came back.

Gray stretched his arms and grabbed a list that lists all the rich people in towns. He burst out the door, letting the sunlight in the once dreary guild; he came out with Juvia trailing after him. Suddenly a hand grabs his head tightly.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia shrieked which turned many heads in the guild. They saw a man lifting their comrade in the air from his head. There were 5 figures standing behind the man lifting Gray.

"Hello Fairy Tail" The big man said.

"Giemma drop him" A teen in a cape commanded while he crossed his arms. But the huge man didn't listen.

"I SAID drop the fucking bastard" The man ordered and cursed. 'Giemma' exhaled loudly and dropped Gray's head. Juvia immediately rushed to the groaning ice mage.

"Natsu…" Master came down the stairs. The caped man looked at small old man with a blank expression.

"Master…" He mumbled his greeting.

"Why are you here?" Master asked.

"We are here because Jose wants the Princess of Fiore" Ivan said to his father. Master looks at Natsu who seems to be their commander.

"What do you want to say Natsu? You seem to want something as well…" Master said, expecting Natsu's facial expression.

"Well you're right" Natsu admitted. Giemma, Hades, and Ivan looked at him incredulously.

"I know he would betray us…" Ivan murmured lowly but Natsu gave him a look.

"I'm not here only for Princess…" Natsu said to the guild and glares to Ivan.

"I'm here for the people who are too quiet to say anything, you know who you are" he finished, the guild started looking at each other; wondering who was he talking about. But no one stepped up.

"You are not taking any more of our nakama" Erza warned Natsu. Natsu held out his hands in a hold on gesture.

"It depends, if they want to Titania" Erza flinched, Natsu never called her Titania unless he wanted serious pounding.

**Natsu's POV.**

'This is bad they are not stepping up' I thought to myself, I glance at Hades who observing me. Are they rejecting the proposal? No they won't, they would want to come. They will have to pledge their loyalty first…

"Oh well! I guess we are going to take Princess and take our leave" I said casually, I took Sting's and Rogue's arms and pulled them along. I signaled one of the burly men to get the Princess. Once Giemma or Hades or whatever, I don't bother to remember their names, took a step to Princess…

As expected Erza comes dashing forward with her sword in her hand. Many more came rushing as well except for the ice bastard since he was unconscious. 'I told the big annoying guy to don't hurt the others!' I grit my teeth. Mostly, I stared at the 2 specific people who aren't moving along with the guild. 'This will prove your loyalty to me and the others' I thought which sounded like pleading in my head, hoping they will pick it up. They have to follow the plan…and they did…

When Erza and they others came a step closer to us. An attack came and separated the guild and my group, defending me. And the attack didn't come from anyone in my troop, but someone in Fairy Tail.

Let me give you guys a hint…The attack was a roar, not one but two…

"Welcome to my squad" I said lifting my arms to the ones who defended me, in a welcome gesture. 'The plan is going smoothly' I thought.

**Normal POV.**

Wendy and Gajeel took a step forward, ignoring the guild's surprised gasps. Wendy gave them an apologetic look to master but still went anyway.

"Anyone wants to join can come too" Natsu said to everyone as Wendy and Gajeel stood beside Sting and Rogue.

"You got to be joking" Lucy finally said. Natsu focused his gaze on her. She was trembling, was she afraid to see him?

"She's right" Erza said cautiously. "Is this some sick joke to get back at us or something?" Natsu shook his head.

"It's no joke Erza, I literally want my plan to be accomplished and I would need Princess for that" He lifts his hand to Lucy. "Come help us revive Zeref"

"Zeref?" Erza asked, her eyes grew wide at the evil mage's name. "Are you planning to use the R-system?!" Erza remembers the time with her childhood friends but the main one she remembered was a blue haired boy with a tattoo. 'Jellal…' she thought but the thought quickly diminishes.

"Jose plans to…" Natsu mumbles but paused as if to say something else but he reconsidered it. Wendy and Gajeel looked at each other, speaking with their eyes as they know what Natsu is thinking.

"I'm not here to persuade you to give me Princess; I will use force and these guys…" Natsu indicate the three large men who have a thirst for battle. "…to help me to do so"

"What do you think we would choose?" Master said gravelly. Natsu just lit his hand in flames which makes the guild bright. "I guess I have no choice" Natsu said.

Lucy continued to tremble. This wasn't the same Natsu the guild known and loved. What did Jose do to him? But the way he paused when Jose wanted to revive Zeref… does he have another thing planed?

Lucy took a hesitant step forward to Natsu. Some gasps were heard from the crowd.

"Lucy!" Erza says.

"I will come willingly, so please don't hurt them" Lucy said which makes Giemma groan in frustration.

"I wasn't intending to…" Natsu said and signaled the rest to leave. Jose will be glad that the plan will finally work.

The guild made a motion to follow but Master stops them with a wave of his hand.

"Master?" Mira asked him. He turns around to the white-haired mage.

"Mira-san, get ready for war"

**Wendy's POV.**

I walked along side with Natsu-san. I saw all of the guild mate's faces when me and Gajeel-san left them. We are not following Jose but we are following Natsu-san. I remember the time in the woods when Natsu-san came to me and Gajeel.

_Flashback __**(I haven't done one in a while…)**_

"_I want you to join me…"_

_Me and Gajeel-san's eyes widened. I stumbled backward._

"_W-what?" I said stammering. "What do you mean? Aren't_

"_To tell you the truth, I followed Jose because to give you back your dragons… __**and **__to use the R-system to revive someone…" Natsu-san admitted. 'R-system? Isn't that to revive Zeref?' I thought._

"_Don't worry I'm not going to revive Zeref!" Natsu-san quickly promised, noticing my worried expression._

_I calmed down and Gajeel-san's face goes back to normal._

"_Who do you want to revive? Is it someone you knew before?" I asked._

"_Sort of…It's for someone I care very much for" He explained smiling shyly; he blushed when he said that. He told us the name who he wants to revive._

_My eyes grow large. Natsu didn't betray the guild! He wanted to revive someone. I stare at his little dragon tattoo. Natsu-san noticed this._

"_This tattoo will shock me to death if I betray Jose __**physically**__ so I can still defeat him" Natsu-san explained but there is something in his voice that shows he's not telling us something._

"_But that doesn't mean that you need our help Salamander" Gajeel-san shouted, crossing his arms together._

"_No I need more dragon slayers to accomplished the things I have planned, we __**have**__ to defeat Jose for good" Natsu-san insisted._

_I was quiet and Gajeel-san was too._

"_I'll be back in a week, that's probably when Jose wants me to attack again" Natsu-san stands up and walked deeper in the forest._

_Flashback ends_

Lucy-san trudged unwillingly alongside with Ivan. She keeps sneaking glances at Natsu-san who keeps his head straight forward. But I can see him smiling slightly, knowing Lucy-san is looking at him. He notices me examining them and tarts talking to me quietly.

"I glad you came with me, and sort of happy with Gajeel" Gajeel-san growled slightly which made Natsu-san chuckle. Sting-san and Rogue-san glances at us and I smile widely at them. They immediately look away in embarrassment, which made Natsu-san laugh louder. Ivan, Hades, and Giemma-san glared at him but ignored him. I have a feeling that they don't trust him. But I realize this.

Fairy Tail won't trust me and Gajeel-san as well…

_End of Chapter 13_

**Now you know who switch sides hehe XD. I did warn you guys, it might not be Natsu ;) sorry for the misunderstanding. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please look forward for the next chapter as well. Review, Favorite, Follow!**

**Coming up next Chapter 14: The missing**

**Who Natsu wanted to revive?**

**Lucy is going back to the castle, what will her father feel?**

**Will Jose be happy with Natsu?**

**Water slicer! (No one did Juvia yet, so I'm the first! XD)**


	14. Chapter 14 The Missing

**Sorry if I didn't upload for a while…okay a long while but my excuse is that my eyes were literally going to fall off from lack of sleep. And too much homework as well! And I needed to eat! And I needed to drink something! Sorry if I complain too much, it's just that I'm sick and I need rest but I told myself to write the next chapter so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro! Mashima! OWNS FAIRY TAIL! And not me even in a million years! #_#**

_Chapter 14: The missing_

**Sting's POV.**

Walking to the castle, with the princess I was supposed to act as her "Hoodie", the angry metal beast, and the little blue-haired smiling girl can take a while if you ask me. Man, when I laid my eyes on Wendy-chan and Gajeel-san again, the first thing pops up is how big they grew! I know it has been 12 years since then but seriously Gajeel-san is a giant! By the way Rogue didn't notice a thing about him at all…? Wendy-chan used to be the size of my arm and she was 3 back then! This is what I get for joining Jose-sama… people that are taller than me well except Wendy-chan.

Have Natsu-san told them what he told me and Rogue? We didn't want to join Jose at first but he took our dragons and threatened to get Natsu-san and all the other dragons killed. We've told Natsu-san that and he seemed really understanding. He gave us a big hug and promised to finish the R-system for Skiadrum and Weisslogia.

The R-system must have 3 large deaths and multiple small deaths. Jose-sama said he already had the multiple and 2 large deaths but he never told us who were they. I heard the princess would be the last death but Natsu-san has a plan so she wouldn't have to die. Why did he care so much for the girl? It's not like I have to fight for his affection of his favorite nakama or anything. **(Sting is jelly XP)**

Out of the corner of my eye I see the princess named Lucky? Lucy? I forgot. Well, she keeps staring at Natsu-san. 'She liiiikes him' I thought, acting like Happy. I remembered how Natsu-san kept talking about her back then and now. He must _really_ like her since he is smiling at the corners of his mouth, knowing she is staring at him intently. But now I take a good look at her. After 10 years, she looked really different; her brown eyes chocolatier, her blond hair golden like the sun and her cute pouted lip. 'She is …really beautiful' I shook my head rapidly, trying to shake the thoughts out of my head. Rogue turned to me with an 'Are you crazy?' expression on his face. I ignored him and try to think other thoughts.

I hope Natsu-san tells her how he feels…and soon.

**Normal POV.**

Like the time when Jose took Natsu to Queen Layla's garden. The flowers are well-taken cared of. Lucy looks at the different flowers that her mom had laid out. She smiles warmly at them as she gently touches the petals of a tulip. Natsu blushes a bit when he saw her smiling face. Ivan grunts in annoyance. Lucy looks back with a glare to him and stands up from the garden.

Natsu straightens up and pressed on the side of the wall which makes Lucy flinch since she never told anyone about her passageway. Natsu looks at her with a sort of apologetic expression on his face and he entered. When they came out, immediately Jose stood at the opening with his hands clapped together.

"Welcome back Natsu-san! I see you have Lucy-sama" Jose said with a sense of pleasure in his voice. Natsu nodded and moved aside to reveal Wendy and Gajeel. Jose's face lit up with pure excitement as Wendy shifted uncomfortably at his stare.

"When you said you wouldn't fail me, you weren't kidding" Jose said and he looked at Lucy.

"Lucy-sama Welcome home!" he exclaimed while Lucy looked at him with disgust.

"Why am I back here?" She growled.

"I want you to be reunited with your dear father again. He had terribly missed you when you *ahem* were kidnapped by Fairy Tail" Jose said, Natsu knew he was lying but he kept quiet.

"How would you know I wouldn't tell my father about you?" Lucy countered.

"Well, I have people surrounded your so-called guards and your father. I'm not afraid to, so you can say; kill them off before you could tell him. And besides your pathetic father didn't notice my plan in 10 years and you didn't know that anything was wrong" Lucy trembled with anger but stayed silent.

"Natsu-san? Can you take care of Lucy-sama for me? I need to work on preparations with these men" Jose gestured to the 3 burly men. Natsu nodded his head politely and motioned Sting, Rogue, Wendy, and Gajeel to follow him.

As they led Lucy out, Jose began to talk with the three men.

"Well I know you guys are disappointed about no attacks or what not, especially you Giemma…" Giemma snorted but grinned at what Jose was about to say.

"Let's get the preparations ready or should I say _two_"

**Natsu's POV.**

"Princess, please talk to me" I begged but it sounded more like whining. She speed-walked in a sort of fast way and was ignoring me. I can hear Wendy giggling at my behavior but I didn't care. Gajeel snorted at me and Rogue was giving small smiles to Sting. Are they laughing at my expense?

"Princess?" I asked again but she continued walking faster. She doesn't even know where she was going…

"Should I hit her?" Rogue said which didn't sound sarcastic. I shook my head at him sweat dropping. Princess turned around abruptly at Rogue's comment. She was actually scared at what he said?

"Please Princess you can't go back to your old room so we have to bring you to a special room in Jose's part of the castle" I said.

Princess fumed with agitation. She swept her blond hair, almost like a diva, back behind her shoulders.

"No!" she said stubbornly. I raise my eyebrow at her, groaning as well.

"And why not?"

"My keys are in there" 'Keys?' I thought blankly. Her celestial keys…

"If you come along quietly, I promised to get your keys for you" I insisted, hoping to change her mind. Her eyebrows knitted together in thought and sighed in defeat. She allowed us to lead her to her new room.

"Thank y-"

"That still doesn't mean you didn't do anything wrong!" Princess interjected throwing me off guard.

"Wait what?" I said while she crossed her arms. I can hear Gajeel laughing at my expression. Princess gives Gajeel a glare which made him shut up. I snicker quietly to myself and her hard gaze landed on me again.

"You betrayed everyone that you called "family", I have a right to be angry with you. I don't care if you are Hoodie or just Natsu. You hurt the guild and me" Her voice cracks and her bottom lip trembled as all of her feelings poured out.

I looked down at my clenched hands with hopelessness. If I can tell her now, it would make everything so much simpler but Jose has spies everywhere. They might overhear and it will ruin my whole entire plan. I can't risk it, it has to go in order to the plan… I have to revive _her_.

"I talk to later" I tried to sound stern in case others are trying to listen to our conversation. Hopefully Princess can see a different look in my eyes. Either way she quieted down and we continued to her room. The others trudged behind me silently. I can't get use to this silence, at the guild it was loud but I liked it that way. 'I wonder how the ice bastard is doing after Giemma almost crushed his head?'

An even longer silence came and I was about to burst out "Will anyone do me a favor and talk!?" until we finally came to her chambers. Princess walked in her new room and I followed her in, of course the rest followed me. She turned around and stared at us incredulously as she the group entering her room.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh…guarding you?" Sting said matter-of-factly. She rolled her brown eyes at him.

"I mean what are guys doing here in my room?"

"That's part of our job Blondie!" Sting interjected again.

"You're blond too DUMBASS!" Princess cursed.

"Why I outta-" Rogue held Sting down when he tried to lunge himself to Princess. The blonde smiled and stuck out her tongue that made Sting struggle even more. I couldn't felt jealous to see their childish fight.

"Please can I speak to Princess for a minute?" I said it a little too forcedly. Their heads turned to me and nodded. Soon enough me and Princess were the only one in the room.

"What do you want?" she said coldly like before, while examining the room she was stuck in. She sat down on her dark fluffy bed.

"Why can't you talk to me normally anymore?" I groaned.

"You know why" She said emotionless. I froze and stared at her. I have to tell her, everything.

"There is nobody here to hear us right?" I asked her but she still looked at me with coldness.

"I would never betrayed Fairy Tail" I murmured quietly; quiet enough for her to hear.

Her eyes widened and started to tremble.

"You never betrayed us…?"She whispered. I nod for confirmation and at the same time she got up from the bed. She walked to me slowly. Her hand slapped me on the side of my face. For a quick second I was shocked but she started to wrap her arms around me in a hug.

As I register what just had happened, I slowly wrapped my arms around her puny waist; I never knew how much I missed her.

I tried to explain much of it I can to her; I did not mention who I wanted to revive and she looked very curious when I wouldn't tell her. She looked at me with her puppy dog eyes but I zipped my lips and smiled mischievously.

She pouts. I laughed at her which made her frown at me.

"How do I know if you're not lying to me…About everything?" She says cautiously. The next thing I knew my lips landed on her cheek.

I pulled away and looked directly in her shocked eyes.

"Does this make you believe me?" Her face immediately turned red like a cherry tomato. She nods rapidly and covers her face with her hands. I smirked in accomplishment.

"I have something else to tell you" I said after her face turned less red than it was before.

"What is it?" She said trying to sound casual despite her redden face. She has a hint of curiosity in her words.

"I-"

The door slammed open and the group came tumbling down. Wendy had a glass cup in her hand as she landed on Rogue while he lands on Sting and Gajeel.

Our heads snapped toward their embarrassed faces. Princess looked flustered and gave them a glare.

"What are you guys doing?" She places her hands on her hips.

"Not listening to your conversation…" Sting blurts out. Gajeel smacks his hand on the dumb blond's head **(No offense to people who are blond!) **"Ouch! That hurt bastard! Is your arm made of metal or something?!" He screamed not noticing the irony.

Princess ignored him and turned to Wendy.

"Wendy I didn't know _you_ would listen as well!" Princess huffed.

Wendy looked ashamed and gave them a small smile. "I'm sorry but they dragged me into it" She pointed to the guys who stared at her in shock. "WENDY!" They shouted. I laughed and rose from where I was sitting. "Well Wendy, thank you for telling me who started eavesdropping on the princess on me so now…. I can give them a big punishment!" I smiled sinisterly as I cracked my knuckles.

The guys immediately ran, Gajeel stood where he was until Rogue dragged him with them. I sighed and gives a thumbs up to Wendy. She giggled along with Princess.

"Well I'm going to keep my promise and get Princess's keys so Wendy *ahem*" I clear my throat to sound more official. "Wendy your first job as _my _apprentice, you will stay here and do whatever girls to together with Princess!"

Wendy smiled widely and saluted to me. "Yes Sir!"

I marched playfully out the room and headed to the Princess's room. Her door… What does it look like? I sweat dropped. I went to her room many times when I was little. I completely forgot where her room was…It must be the girlish room in the whole entire castle. So I came upon a light pink door with gold designs on it and on the doorknob. Immediately I knew this was her room. I opened the door slightly and entered.

This wasn't her room. This room had a red majestic bed in the center and I know Princess's favorite color is pink. The carpet with covered with a thin blanket of dust which means this room hasn't been occupied for a very long time. The picture frames above the magnificent fireplace also layered with dust showed pictures of the royal family.

In one frame showed a little blond girl with a boy with a hood who had a frown on his face while she smiled happily. That little boy was me. I never smiled in pictures back then. I always hated taking pictures so I frowned in every single one. All these memories warm me up. More pictures shows a lovely older woman and a blonde man stood in an altar smiling big. When I looked at the woman, she looked exactly like Princess. For a minute I felt extremely uncomfortable at Princess's "Husband". Did Princess get married to some guy before she came to me? I thought bitterly. But I looked at a drawer that stood next to the huge bed. It was a card, on the front had a crudely drawn picture with a child, father, and a mother with the words above them: I love you Mom!

This was Queen Layla's Heartiphilia's room… All the uncomfortable feelings left me and I walked out the door. As I closed the door until there was a slight crack. "Sorry for intruding Good Night" I whispered. Then I shut the door.

I quickly walked around, looking for Princess's room… for over an hour… When it was finally her room, I know because it smelt exactly like her, I searched for her keys. I looked everywhere! I remembered Princess said her celestial keys were on her nightstand but where were they now?!

…

Jose must've took them, knowing the Princess would want her keys.

"Jose…" I thought bitterly. Suddenly there was a jab of pain on my arm. I fell to my knees and clutched the spot where the pain came from…the Acnologia tattoo.

I can feel my sweat sliding down my forehead. I gasped heavily for air until the pain ends. I took huge lungful's of air and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

'I don't have much time left… isn't that right Jose…?'

_End of Chapter 14_

**I finished Hallelujah! Well I'm extremely exhausted so I hoped you enjoyed this new chapter! Good night. XD Oh before I forget! I'm starting another fanfic called "The Unluckies" so be sure to read it! Thank you.**

**Coming up next Chapter 15: The many sacrifices**

**What does Natsu mean?**

**Where are Lucy's keys?**

**What does Natsu wants to say to Lucy?**

**Where did Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue run off to?**

**Shooby doo ba! Gajeel style :)**


	15. Chapter 15 The many sacrifices

**Hello Everyone! I had made new chapters for my new story "The Unluckies", I hope you guys have read it. Please enjoy this new chapter of "An arrow through the heart" Thank you! But first I want to start answering people's comments they left me so:**

**Ariri Dragneel: Who doesn't? XD**

**CupcakeGirl633: Keep reading to find out ;)**

**Chubster9021: Whoa I didn't realize that, don't worry I will edit it. I got confused because I was watching K project XP Have you seen it?**

**Mayuko-chan: Ikr? I like Lisanna and I don't get why people hate her so much. But keep reading to see who Natsu wants to revive :)**

**Takamiya Sakura: You will know soon enough, I try to reveal it ASAP :D**

**Jizang: I just did XD**

**GoldenRoseTanya: Maybe or maybe not. Keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail will belong, drawn, and owned by the man Hiro Mashima. NOT me.**

_Chapter 15: The many sacrifices_

Natsu stumbles down the hall, trying to get back to Princess. He trips face first on the red carpet, getting a face full of dirt.

'It's getting hard to walk' Natsu thought wearily as he tried breathing slowly, trying to not hyperventilate.

As his vision cleared up again and the pain vanished he tried to stand up. Natsu adjusted his cape and dug his hands into his pockets. He continued to wander through the halls once more.

"What am I supposed to tell Princess about her keys?" Natsu thought bitterly. As he was lost in his thoughts, he rammed into someone.

"Sorry-"Natsu stopped mid-sentence as he looked at the person he ran into. He straightened his uniform and spoke in a firm voice.

"Good afternoon Master Jose"

The man gave Natsu a nod, his black mustache lifting up as he smiled at the pink-haired commander. Jose was wearing a different uniform than before.

"Natsu-san! Why are you in this part of the building?" Jose said with a fake surprise look upon his face, Natsu noticed. Jose was wearing a red uniform instead of his regular dark purple uniform.

"I was searching for something for Princess, you know to calm her down" Natsu said, eyeing Jose who had a very happy expression on his face. 'Why does he look so happy?' Natsu thought.

"Oh, so what were you looking for in particular Natsu-san?" Jose said, with a smile still intact on his face.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Natsu said with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm the one asking you the questions Natsu-san" Jose said his voice hard; it did not match the expression on his face. The pink haired teen's eyes widened. Immediately Natsu knew something was wrong.

Natsu started to back up, Jose began stalked him like a predator.

"What's the matter Natsu-san? You didn't answer me" Jose said, picking up the pace.

Suddenly Natsu's dragon tattoo began to bring intense pain again. Natsu began to stumble as he walked backward. His vision started to get blurry and his conscious started to fade. He clutched the tattoo on his arm as to rip it off.

"Oh. Are you okay Natsu-san? You look like you're in pain" Jose said with a smile. Natsu falls backward but the tattoo gave him even more pain.

"Cut this shit Jose! What's happening to me?!" Natsu shouted to him. Jose placed his foot on Natsu's chest. Natsu grunted.

"Do you think someone would betray me and won't get away with it?" Jose said, his smile turned into a sneer. Natsu tried to pry off Jose's leg but the pain continued. 'Yep, I'm definitely losing my consciousness' Natsu thought as Jose's figure became fuzzy.

"Why would I betray you?" Natsu managed out. He tried to breath slower and take in the pain but he couldn't.

"Oh you know why I said to you that if you betray me physically you will be shocked to death? Well another thing that I forgotten to mention was that if you betray to me _non-physically_, the tattoo would slowly take away your life force until you slowly rot to death" Jose said. Natsu answered with a weak growl.

"Lucy-sama will still be our sacrifice and you will not be there to rescue her. You will be in the dungeons until you die. By then the R-system will already be over" He started to grind his foot on Natsu's chest. Natsu screamed in pain.

"And the great part is that the other 2 large sacrifices are two dragons…" Jose said, Natsu's eyes turned big.

"What two dragons?" Natsu whispered his anger building up which blocked out the pain in his arm.

**Sting's POV.**

Luckily we left before Natsu-san beat us up. You don't know how hard Natsu-san can hit and back then he was just a little kid. Rogue wanted to drag Gajeel-san with us, I really don't know why…

All we did was walk around through the halls and sneaked some food from the royal cooks. I grabbed the juiciest slice of meat than Rogue and Gajeel-san, by the way.

We laughing loudly until we heard the sounds of grunts and shouting. We quieted down and walked toward the sound. Right behind the corner was Jose who has his foot on Natsu-san's chest. He had a pained expression and he clutched his left shoulder. The dragon tattoo…

At first Gajeel-san was crunching noisily on his screws since he didn't want to eat anything else so I had to slap his head hard. As he quieted down, we tried to listen in to what Jose is trying to say:

"Lucy-sama will still be our sacrifice and you will not be there to rescue her. You will be in the dungeons until you die. By then the R-system will already be over" Jose said. Suddenly his foot was grinding hard on Natsu's chest. Natsu yelled, we winced at the sound of his pain. Jose looked like he was enjoying Natsu's agony. Natsu-san is going to die?!

Jose wasn't finished.

"And the great part is that the other 2 large sacrifices are two dragons…" Right there, I froze on that spot, I felt like time stood still.

Dragons…? I remember that Jose needed 3 large deaths and multiple small deaths, the Blondie would be one of the large deaths…But Jose never mentioned the other two. **(Was also said in chapter 14, remember?) **Does this mean he was going to use dragons for the other 2 sacrifices?! A wave of anger washed over me.

"What two dragons?" Natsu whispered, I can hear the anger in his voice building up. I clutched the edge of the wall tightly, which it made small cracks. Rogue was deadly quiet but I could tell he was angry too.

"Oh Weisslogia and Skiadrum of course!" Jose screamed with delight and started to laugh his maniacal laughter. That sets me off like a bomb. I took a quick angry step toward Jose but Rogue and Gajeel-san grabbed me before I can kick Jose's ass.

I stared at them; my eyes were wild with the hatred toward Jose. Rogue looked at the ground, a shadow looming over his red eyes. I knew how he felt… All these 10 years were to free our dragons but those years were all wasted. The whole entire time we've been schemed. We worked countless hours on the R-system and it's all for nothing. I can't tell you how angry and helpless I felt, the tears fell down my face as well from Rogue. But we weren't the only ones angry.

"What the hell you mean Weisslogia and Skiadrum?!" Natsu screamed, a vein appearing on his forehead. "You got to be frickin kidding me! Sting and Rogue had been working on this damn project for years for their PARENTS! YOU"RE TELLING ME YOU KILLED THEM?!" flames rose out of Natsu-san's body but it soon started to flicker and died down.

Jose chuckled. "Can't keep your fire magic going when you're on the verge of death?" Natsu glared at the man with pure hatred.

"Shut the fuck up" Natsu said. Suddenly Jose slammed his foot that was on Natsu's chest onto his head. The pink haired commander's head made a crater on the royal floor.

"Don't make your death come earlier than schedule" Jose mumbled as Natsu rose out, his head dripping in his red blood. Jose lifted Natsu by the collar.

"Time for you to be in solitude until you die" Jose said. "And the most amazing part is that you won't see Lucy-sama again" Natsu dipped his head down as Jose took him out of the room to the dungeon. I saw a small tear fall from Natsu's face before they left the room.

I clutched my hands hard, trying to contain my anger and frustration. Rogue punched the wall which made a crater. I never seen Rogue this angry before and he would never take out his anger with violence. Gajeel was quiet the whole time during Jose's conversation but he was angry like the rest of us.

Tears continued to stream down my cheeks. I clenched my teeth hard together to stop myself from screaming. My parent is dead and I used up most of my life helping a criminal. I punched the same crater Rogue had hit and the wall crumbled down, in frustration. Gajeel crossed his arms, he looked pissed. Rogue looked at me with the same expression. That's when I knew we all have the same thought.

"I'm going to kill him" I said.

_End of Chapter 15_

**I know this chapter may be short but I had a new idea for "The Unluckies" so I really wanted to write it. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and THANK YOU. Please Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Coming up next Chapter 16: R-system is here**

**Is Natsu going to die?**

**Where's Lucy and Wendy?**

**Will anyone kill Jose?**

**Who does Natsu want to revive?! O_O**

**Guess who said this :) Repent! (Hint: this person said this during the Tenrou Island Arc)**


	16. Chapter 16 R-system is here

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update but I had midterms and other crap. So I apologize for that. I hope this chapter can make up for it. XD**

**Mayuko-chan: Natsu will live on!**

**1fairytaillover: IKRRRRRRRRR!?**

**Takamiya Sakura: You'll find out! You'll find out! Of course Lucy needs you Natsu!**

**Ariri Dragneel: Don't worry you got it right XD Maybe or maybe not XP I'll do it in a blink of an eye!**

**CupcakeGirl633: you better believe it. EVERYONE wants to kill Jose XD They're coming up don't worry. I feel bad for them too but later the story will get happy! Sorry but that's not who said it but Hades was there when that person said it. Good try! Also I also don't like ruined nail polish XD and thanks.**

**Jizang: CORRECTOMONDO!**

**YuendmiiXD: Thank you! And I will update till the day I die XP**

**The answer for the person who said "Repent" is….. Zeref! Congrats to who got it right! **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima…what does that name represent? IT REPRESENTS FAIRY TAIL SINCE HE CREATED IT!**

_Chapter 16: R-system is here_

Jose dragged the beaten up Natsu to the jail cell. He flung the almost unconscious man into the cell like a rag doll.

"Today's a special day Natsu-san, I don't want you to ruin it" Jose smirked at his weak appearance.

Natsu tried to make a rude comment but the pain stopped him from doing so. When the pain finally ended, Jose had already left the room. The huge doors slammed shut, sealing Natsu from the world. Natsu got up wearily and laid his back on the wall, panting. It was starting to get cold. Natsu tried to warm up with his magic but it didn't function properly.

'So I can't use my magic now?!' He shouted in his head. He looked at his arms; they were starting to get pale. Almost death pale…

Natsu shook his head to get rid of the thought of dying. He can literally feel his life slipping away from him. Natsu clenched his teeth hard until they grinded together. He looked desperately around for something useful. Something that can help him escape. Something that would get him to his Princess.

Suddenly his eyes barely caught something shining in the corner of the dark room. Was it a key? No…It was a small dagger.

The edges of the blade had been used recently since it was practically covered with dried blood. Natsu began to notice his surroundings. There was skeletons, some old and rotted. And some that still had skin left on them. The smell of dead men filled his nose. Natsu cringed but stared at the dagger.

It was like Jose was giving him a choice. You wait till you slowly die in pain or end your life with this dagger now. He looked at one rotting body with its throat sliced open in a curve. His minded flooded with anger. Jose had given the same choices to these dead people like to Natsu. Their lives must've been used for the R-system…

Natsu looked at the dagger. One of Jose's choices would be the end of him. But which one?

"None" Natsu murmured. And with that comment he raised the knife to his upper arm. The arm with the dragon tattoo that is…

With one expert strike he sliced the dragon tattoo. His dark red blood splattered on the floor. Natsu had picked his own choice.

"You don't control me Jose and you never will…"

**Lucy's POV.**

I tapped my foot on the floor of the room I was trapped in. Wendy and I were playing go fish which I had no interest in, but if you're that bored you will do anything.

"Have any threes?" I asked, bored out of my mind.

"Go fish" Wendy said. I grabbed more cards. It's like everything I asked she says "go fish", so now I have a billion cards.

"Are you cheating?" I asked. Wendy gave me a smile.

"No" Wendy said and to prove it she showed me her cards. Yep she's not kidding.

"Thanks for telling me your cards" I said with a devilish smile. Wendy's little eyes widened and she gave me a small pout.

A knock interrupted us. I got up and opened the door.

"Thank god Natsu what too-" I froze. The person in front of me wasn't Natsu. It was…

My father…

"Lucy…Is that really you?" the blond man said.

"D-dad…" I mumbled.

"I'm so glad you're safe" he gave me a smile. "I knew you'll come back" My father opened his arms like for a hug. My dad never acted like this before. This was like when Mom was still alive.

I opened my arms to hug him but immediately something went wrong.

Instead of going for my arms, my father tumbled to the side. He fell to the ground and I stared at his body. On his back was covered with multiple knives. All covered with his blood…

"DAD!" I screamed, I brought my hands to my face. Wendy scurried over and started her healing magic. Her eyebrows scrunched up together in concentration while large droplets of tears fell from my face. Suddenly Wendy's concentrated face was replaced with regret. Wendy turned to me with the most apologetic face ever with her own tears appearing on her face. That's when I know he can't make it. The king of Fiore is going to die tonight.

"Lucy…" My dad murmurs. I crouched down until I became level with my dad. I start to sob uncontrollably but quiet enough to hear my dad's last words.

"Lucy…You look so much like your past mother…I wanted to keep you safe…but I didn't realize how lonely you were…" King Jude suddenly coughed out blood but he continued.

"Now I see how many friends you have…like the pink haired man I saw before…" He chuckled. "I want you to know that you will always be my little girl…and my lucky Lu-" he stopped abruptly. I made a small gasp. "-cy" My father turned pale as he finished his sentence.

He turned his head toward me and gave me a small smile. A small trickle of blood came out of the corner of his mouth. I clutched my mouth tightly. I knew what he was going to say.

"I do love you Lucy…" With that comment my father's eyes became glassy… I was frozen that no tears would come out of my eyes. Not only that my father had died but he had loved me even though I thought he didn't. My tears continued where it left off.

Wendy gently rubbed my back and murmured comforting words. I am grateful that she didn't say "I'm sorry for your loss" or "You'll get over this in time". I do not need any pity. I tried multiple times to stop my overflowing tears but they just wouldn't stop. This showed how much I loved my father even though it took this long for me to figure it out. Who killed my father? I don't know but I do have feeling that did…

Jose… when will you stop tormenting me?

**Sting's POV.**

'Natsu-san, I hope you're alright' I thought.

No matter how much I want to rip Jose to shreds, first thing first we have to rescue Natsu-san.

"Hurry up!" I screamed back to Rogue who was way behind. "A man's life is at stake!" I added.

Rogue wiped away his remaining tears about losing Skiadrum but more filled its place. His waterfall tears are slowing us down!

What a wuss! I'm not even crying that hard...ok I have a few tears left on my face… FINE! I have a huge pool of water rushing down my eyes. And I admit, I'm crying harder than Rogue but that does not make me less of a man!

...Ok I'm a wuss.

Gajeel-san ran side by side with me. He made a tsk sound and murmured something like "Why do I get stuck with a bunch of crybabies?" either he said that or he meant to say "Boy, you know I love cranberries!" I knew it was the first one.

"I'm not crying!" I said to him but my tears proved me wrong. Gajeel-san didn't say anything. Probably to give me and Rouge some time to mourn or probably arguing with me wouldn't do him any good.

I continue to rub my red eyes for any stray tears and started to run faster. Rogue and Gajeel-san caught on and ran alongside with me. Me and Rogue knows the castle inside out so we know where's the dungeon doors were.

When we came to the huge metal doors, we found it open which is strange. The strangest part is that there were blood splats on the floor leading to another way. Don't tell me Jose killed Natsu-san earlier and wanted to display his ruined body to the whole world?!

I looked at Rogue and his eyes tell me he and I are thinking the same thing. Despite our suspicions, we ran to the direction the blood was leading to. Suddenly my dragon slayer ears picked up a sound and we stopped. The strange part is that we didn't pick up any scent…

Natsu-san? He's the only one I know who can hide his scent. Our suspicions were confirmed with we saw a person with rosy pink hair.

"I knew I smelt you guys" He said but his voice sounded tired and his usual cheeriness was weak. Natsu-san's back was toward us and he was wearing a cloak over his uniform which seemed strange.

"Natsu-san! How you get out?!" I said to him amazed. As he turned around my voice went quiet. His face was streaked with blood. That's when I notice that his left arm limper than his right. Not only that but it was leaking red blood to the floor. That was the blood trail.

"What happened…?" Rogue said quietly.

"Just sliced my arm" Natsu shrugged as if it's no big deal. He winced as he revealed his tattered arm. The Acnologia tattoo was covered with blood and only a small black design was the only thing left.

"That would leave a mark Salamander" Gajeel warned to Natsu who gave the long haired man a cheeky grin. The color on Natsu-san's face was coming back…

"That's the only thing you're thinking about Gajeel-san!" I screamed at the metal dragon slayer. "Natsu-san just cut himself and is bleeding all over the place! And you're just thinking how it would leave a mark?!"

Gajeel-san answered with a simple:

"Yep" My jaw gaped open while Rogue laughed silently at Gajeel-san's behavior. Natsu-san smiled his regular smile and concealed his arm with his cloak once more.

"We need a bandage for that" Rogue said as he stepped closer to Natsu-san.

"I'll manage" Natsu-san insisted but Rogue gave him a worried look. Natsu-san then gave a serious look to all of us.

"Where's Jose?"

**Normal POV.**

Later…

Jose stood in front of a huge hole that was a size of half the whole castle. It was glowing with magic power as Jose chanted runes that circled the ditch.

The man smiled as the hole grew bigger and brighter. The R-system is going to make Jose the most powerful wizard ever. Zeref would kill every wizard and only he would be the remaining one. His dream is within his reach unless he gives the system one more sacrifice.

"Bring in the sacrifice" Jose ordered. A Soldier grunted and went to fetch Lucy Heartiphilia. Suddenly there was a yelp when he entered the castle. Jose stared at the door where the soldier went in. It was quiet…

Suddenly the castle's wall exploded and chunks of debris flew toward the hole. But as it landed in the light, it immediately disintegrated.

"Who disturbs my glorious day?" Jose said, anger building up in his voice. Hades, Giemma and Ivan shifted in a fighting stance.

They are met with a canine smile that shone brightly in mock. The pink haired man stood proudly holding the disgruntled soldier with his good arm.

"Miss me?" Natsu said as he flung the soldier to Jose.

"Natsu-_san_" Jose spat out the honorific out as he clenched his hands tightly that made his veins appear. "I thought you were dead!" Jose shouted which made Natsu pout.

"And miss this day? No… I want to see your plan crash and fall" Natsu chuckled. Jose gave Natsu a forced smile.

"What could _you_ do?! You're nearly dead! Besides you couldn't defeat an army and the 4 strongest men in all of Fiore in _your _condition!?" Jose laughed. Giemma smirked and Ivan guffawed. Hades just shook his head.

"You're right" Natsu said which shocked the 4 men.

"I can't defeat you on my own but I have friends that would kick your ass" Natsu turned to the hole in the castle wall and grinned. "You can come out now guys"

Figures came out to the open.

"I thought you wouldn't stop talking dickhead!" A man said.

"Now isn't a time to be fighting" A woman said.

"A MAN NEEDS TO PROTECT HIS FAMILY!" A big man shouted.

"You wouldn't think you would leave us out of this Natsu?" A small old man said as he pointed his finger at Natsu in a scolding gesture.

Natsu gave the small man an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Ji-chan" Natsu said as the huge mass of people came out, all bearing the same insignia that Natsu wears oh so proudly. Fairy Tail has arrived.

"My nakama won't let me down"

_End of chapter 16_

**Hey everyone! You just read a new chapter that I did in a day so don't blame if I made any grammar mistakes. Believe me I suck XD I just wanted to say that once I do a chapter in "An arrow through the heart" I start on a new chapter of "The Unluckies" so it's like a pattern. I'm just saying!**

**Coming up next Chapter 17: Fighting can kill you**

**Where's Lucy?**

**How about her celestial Keys?!**

**Who will die?**

**Who will live?!**

**Find out in the next "An arrow through the heart"!**

**Question: who said this? **

"**Open! Hunter of Belparaso!"**

***hint* This was said to Loke**


	17. Chapter 17 Fighting can kill you

**It's been a long time my friends and I apologize for that… I like to procrastinate a lot since its vacation. Then the thought hit me! MY STORY! So now enjoy!**

**YuendmiiXD: YA WELCOME! HERES THE NEW CHAPTER!**

**Jizang: Here's the chapter XD and correct!**

**Guest: Good job! You got it right! :D**

**CupcakeGirl633: Second guess is a charm :) And you are CORRECT! I'm happy you like my story. Fairy Tail to the rescue! And many people wanted me to let Natsu survive XP Lucy doesn't expect that she is going to die since she knows Natsu would save her. I wanted to compare the father/daughter moment with the actual death of Jude in Fairy Tail. I guess she will and happy endings are always provided in my stories ;)**

**Ariri Dragneel: I'll root with you! DIE JOSE DIE!**

**benpak97: Bingo! You got it right! I think I chose an easy question… :)**

**1fairytaillover: mhm (Nods repeatedly that makes me look like an idiot XD)**

**Celestial-Mage231 (About Chapter 9): WHAT?! WHERE?! O_O**

**Cat Goliath: Don't worry (Laughs) you got it right! I bet people believed that too so be don't worry be happy! XD**

**The answer is…Zoldeo! But Capricorn is also correct since Zoldeo was inside of Capricorn so technically they're both right! CONGRATRULATIONS! EVERYONE GOT IT RIGHT! **

**Disclaimer: When I think about Hiro Mashima, I think of "How the HELL can I beat his story?!" and the answer I came up with is…I can't XP**

_Chapter 17: Fighting can kill you_

Makarov gave a smirk at Jose who seemed as he was about to blow like Mount saint Helen. His "family" stood behind him which caused a pit of nervousness in his stomach. He wanted to keep them safe not drag them into a fight with a small chance of winning. They're against the strongest mages in Fiore for Pete's sake!

A hand touches his small shoulder in a reassuring way. He glanced at the white-haired mage who gave him a small smile but her wide blue eyes were upon the enemy. Makarov's nervousness decreased a little. This was his family standing behind him, he would protect them all at the cost of his own life.

"Well this is quite a reunion third!" Hades exclaimed breaking the tension. Makarov ignored him; all he wanted to hear from is the one who wants to revive Zeref. Jose notices this and spoke:

"Why are you helping Natsu, Makarov? He betrayed you all and you're still willing to help him?" The sound of grinded teeth was heard in Jose's voice which made Natsu grin wide.

"Well he did destroyed part of the guild but he does that all the time" Natsu snorted. "But I knew from the beginning his betrayal is not intentional since he is my son. I believe in him, he wouldn't hurt his family" Makarov said with a smile stretching on his withered face.

"Like I said before" he added. "This is war" The old man gave a glare that can pierce glass wait no…Iron.

Jose suddenly spat at the man's face.

That's when Hell broke loose…

Angry voices from Fairy Tail as they charge at the opposite side. Jose's group did the same. Their war cries can be heard all over Fiore. People all over the land can hear the 2 teams but one voice would be heard at the end.

One part (#1) of Fairy Tail attacked Ivan's group, another (#2) went for Giemma's group, the last one (#3) charged Hades'. Makarov immediately went for Jose.

Clashes and explosions of magic attacks exploded everywhere. Smoke covered everyone's sight after the aftermath but Aria blew a gust of wind that swept away the smoke. The battlefield was still intact. Makarov looked around for his opponent but Jose was nowhere to be found. They were separated by the explosion.

Where Makarov didn't see him, Jose was on the branch of a tree. He scanned the field and Jose noticed one thing. Where was the pink haired man?

_Lucy's POV._

"Wendy?" I said as we finished burying my father's body in my mother's garden. The small girl looked at me with her brown eyes.

"Yes Lucy-san?" She asked. I stared at my father's grave which stood next my mother's grave. The many colorful flowers surrounded the 2 stones. It didn't match the depressing mood from the graves.

"W-who" my voice started to crack. "W-who do you think did this?" Wendy was quiet for a while and that's when I knew we both have the same person in mind. I clenched my hands and my tears threatened to fall once more.

I turned around quickly, adverting my eyes away from my father and mother and dashed for the castle before I cried. Wendy ran to catch up with me while I have no intention in stopping. I ran like a banshee through the castle halls and the stupid part is that I didn't know where I'm even going. The next thing I knew I came upon a HUGE hole in the wall.

I stopped immediately making the small pig-tailed girl stumble right into me.

"Sorry Lucy-san" Wendy said as she rubbing her forehead. Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew me and Wendy back. We looked outside but it was cloudy with smoke, what was going outside?! Then we heard the sound of screams of people, we froze as someone was thrown in front of us.

"Ouch…WHO IN THE RIGHT FUCKING MIND WOULD!-" the man stood up and I immediately screamed. HE WAS NAKED! Wendy squealed and I shielded her eyes while I squeezed my eyes tightly.

"Eh?" The man turned around at us.

"Lucy? Wendy? Hi!" The man said but we didn't dare look at him. He looks down and his eyes go wide.

"WHERE IS MY CLOTHES?!" He screams.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD WE KNOW?" I cursed, looking away still. The only one I know who strips a lot is Gray…Wait Gray is here?! Does that mean the rest of Fairy Tail is here?

"Hey Lucy?" Gray asked. "Can I use your under-?"

"HELL NO!" I said punching him in his face. Wendy made a small squeak like an small mouse.

"This is where you were! I was with Master and-" Gray froze and suddenly ran outside.

What was going on? I grabbed Wendy's arm and pulled her outside. Another huge gust of wind blew and the smoke screen was gone. The field or should I say, battlefield was noticeable. Hades was fighting with Erza; Giemma with the naked Gray and Ivan was now fighting with his father. Erza had gotten Hades down and was about to give the final strike when Lucy and Wendy looked away. The rest of the guild was either fighting with these three or fighting against soldiers of Jose.

On one side of the field was a huge ditch with dark white light coming out from it (Imagine Nirvana). I motioned Wendy to follow and immediately listened. I could see a small tears forming at the corners of her eyes and I tried to not let mine flow.

We arrived at the hole and almost immediately I heard a voice. I shook my head repeatedly but the next sound was the voice of my mother. My eyes widened and I looked around. The voice was coming from the light…

I walked over to the hole; in it was a swirling face of my mother. She gave me a warm smile and her hand was outstretched.

"_Come here Lucy, come back to your mother" _It said.

"B-but h-how can you-" I stammered. Wendy looked me with confusion.

"Lucy-san?" But I was still focused on the face of my deceased mother. Another face swirled next to my mother's face. My father's face appeared with a smile and the same hand outstretched like my mother.

"_Come here Lucy. Be with us again"_ He said. My mother said "Be with us again" simultaneously with my father. It was like they never died in the first place. My hand started to move, on its own, toward the hands of my parents.

I was about to touch the light when a hand grabbed it before I could. The faces dissipated and they were gone. I looked at the person, startled, when I met his onyx eyes.

"Don't touch the light, it would pull you in and you would be dead Princess" He said with the gruff voice I missed so much.

"Natsu?" I said, he gave me a small smile as he pulled me away from the light. Wendy grinned wide and ran to hug the man. Natsu winces as Wendy looked at him with worried eyes. Her small eyes landed on his left arm. That's when I realized it was leaking red blood.

"It's just my arm Wendy. It's fine" Natsu said.

"No it's not Natsu-san" Wendy immediately started heal his arm. Natsu dropped his robe to reveal his chest and also the wound in his arm.

I swallowed my fear as I saw a huge wound on his upper arm which looked like it was mauled by a wild animal. What had he done to his arm? The little girl's eyes widened but she began to heal his arm. Wendy's brow furrowed in concentration.

"There might be some scarring Natsu-san. Is that okay?" Natsu gave her chuckle and nods.

"Anything to get his mark off me" Natsu said as Wendy got to work.

"How did you know this…?" I motioned to the light. "…can kill me?" I asked Natsu.

"Well you're the sacrifice for the R-system and it needs one large sacrifice-"

"Are you telling me I'm large?" I said. Natsu smiled.

"No princess" Wendy giggled and continued healing. This conversation made everything seem normal. Like there was no battle behind us and it made me happy.

"Large sacrifice means a lot of magic power and whoever has a large amount magic power would be lured into the hole. That thing would do or show anything to make you go in the hole. Which means you die" Natsu explained further.

"So you mean those weren't real…" I muttered.

"What weren't real? What you saw?" Natsu asked.

"I saw my parents in there…" I mumbled while I looked away from the dragon slayers.

"Oh…" Wendy mumbled.

Then the thought hits me. How did Natsu knew this information? Unless he's…

"Wait! How did you know the large sacrifice would be lured in by what they see? Did you saw something as well?! Are you also a large sacrifice?!" I asked with wide eyes.

Natsu looked down at his hands.

"I guess I am a large sacrifice… I was almost lured in the R-system when a dead bird landed in front me. Anything that touches that light, their life will be sucked in" He pointed to a dead bird a few feet away from them.

"Who did you saw Natsu-san?" Wendy asked as she finishes healing Natsu.

"I saw Igneel and…" Natsu stopped, his eyes were behind me. I turned around and in about a second Natsu tackled me to the side.

"Surprised that you managed to get her to the side with that arm Natsu-san" Jose said with his arms crossed.

"Jose…" Natsu said as he got up from me. His hand lit up in flames and held it menacingly to Jose.

"Feeling aggressive against me Natsu-san? But would you attack me with this little dragon?" Jose suddenly grabbed Wendy by her throat.

We froze and Jose smiled. He then moved Wendy toward the light. Natsu growled and made a step toward him but Jose pushed Wendy closer to the hole. The little girl was starting to turn blue from the lack of oxygen.

"Don't" Natsu muttered cautiously.

"I won't unless you take the Princess's life" Natsu froze. "No or I will take this girl's life" Jose threatened.

"I can't" Natsu gulped.

"Then I have no choice, I will kill this girl" Jose said until he suddenly freezes. He dropped Wendy and she gasps for oxygen on the floor.

"I would have no choice to kill you" a new voice said. Me and Natsu turned around and saw a small man with a bow.

"I told you before I won't let anyone hurt my family" He said with the most pokerfaced look on his face.

"Jii-chan!" Natsu exclaimed with relief. The master of Fairy Tail grinned making his mustache stretch and I gave a genuine smile to the old man.

I turned back around and Jose had an arrow straight in his heart. A trickle of blood fell from his mouth and he gave his last creepy smile. The next part surprised me…

He jumped into the hole.

But everything was not over…

_End of chapter 17_

**Here's my chapter for you all! Hehe hope you like this chapter and don't mind the grammar mistakes. Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Coming up next Chapter 18: Revealing the undead**

**The next chapter, who does Natsu wants to revive?**

**What's not over?**

**Will Lucy take action with her keys?**

**What happens next?**

**Question for this chapter!**

**Who said this: "You want war... with Fairy Tail? I'm not the same... as before... I'll make you feel the same"**

**Hint: It's not Natsu XD**

**BTW: Next chapter might be short…**


	18. Chapter 18 Reviving the Undead

**Helloooo my friends, this is the new chapter of "An Arrow through the Heart". I'm just reminding you guys that this chapter is going to be short so…just to remind you…**

**Guest: I'm glad you like it XD look forward to this chapter!**

**Passwordrawr: Correct! And"Don't worry I got it right here! Please don't hurt me!" "Aye!" This chapter would be layered with cream, cake and STRAWBERRY!**

**YuendmiiXD: Here's the new chapter enjoy! XD the next chapter I will try to update it earlier! AND CORRECT!**

**Guest: The first one! YOU GOT IT RIGHT!**

**Mayuko-chan: Sorry but this chapter may be short too and I glad you liked the previous one.**

**CupcakeGirl633: *DIND DING DING* YOU GOT IT RIGHT! The answers will be in the story I hope you like this chapter. I'm glad you like their moment :) please continue reading to figure out.**

**Ariri Dragneel: Let us wait and see ;) WOO HOO!**

**Jizang: Here you go! AND CORRECTOMUNDO!**

**1fairytaillover: REEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ADDDDDDDDDDD OOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN! XD**

**GoldenRoseTanya: Wait and see ;) please don't cry.**

**Cat Goliath: I can't choose either XD He's alive IKR?! Sorry I forgot to add the name but it was Makarov and I reedited the previous chapter. Here's the chapter.**

**The answer of the question…GAJEEL! CONGRATULATIONS TO EVERYONE!**

_Chapter 18: Revealing the undead_

Natsu clenched his fists with excitement. The day has come…She's finally coming back… He stared at the hole anticipating for something to happen. According to his plan, he would somehow get Jose to touch the light and since he was one of the Ten Saints, he would be a large sacrifice. The lucky part was that Jose jumped on his own. 'She's coming back' Natsu thought with a smile. She'll be here soon.

But the moment of truth didn't come…Nothing happen…Not even a sign or a standing Kami-sama or something!

The waiting had made Natsu start to worry. 'Why it's not working?!' Natsu thought angrily to himself. 'A few more seconds…Maybe it'll work then…' He thought but the sounds of yells behind him didn't help his concentration. Seconds later he just lost it.

"Why is it not working?! Isn't Jose a large sacrifice?! This is supposed to work! She's supposed to be here now!" Natsu shouts at the ditch. Lucy looked at him confused. 'She?' Lucy thought but Natsu was right…Why wasn't it working?

The thought hits her. Jose was about to die from the arrow Master had shot but he chose to die from the light. He wasn't pushed or tripped. And the last creepy smile Jose had when he jumped by himself as if he knew something… Jose wasn't a large sacrifice…This is his final act in mocking us.

Natsu dropped to his knees and starts to pound the ground with his fists in rage. He had figured out Jose's intention, his plan hasn't gone right at all.

"Damn you Jose" he screamed at the ground. He suddenly froze. Natsu had sensed something vibrating in the ground. His eyes turned to the hole.

On cue, the temperature dropped like the ice cold tundra. The white light turned into a dark gray color. Something starts to rise from the light and start to form around the hole like a barrier. Lucy looked closely and realized the things were runes…

The runes started going into different directions. Some turned, some went down, and some just stopped. Natsu stared at the runes in awe, for some reason his left arm started to hurt but for only a second. He clutched it as if it still hurt him but there was only a scar that remained when Wendy had healed him. Had he imagined it? No he was sure something had stung him…Something was definitely wrong…

The scripture finally stopped moving and a huge number 360 was left in the center of the ditch. There was an eerie silence; even the sounds of fighting ceased and no one made a sound. That was when Lucy knew everyone was looking at the huge number.

…

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

The number starts to go down… 356…355…354…

Lucy's voice caught in her throat, she couldn't speak. Someone behind shouted the word that is dreading in Lucy's mind right in this moment.

"BOMB!"

With that single word, everything went in chaos. Mages start to run in the distance, trying to get away from the bomb while others pulled them back so they would be first. There were screams as magic was used so some can get out of there first. Everyone scrambled for cover until the 6 minutes finished.

The only one who stayed still was Fairy Tail, the blonde, Natsu, Wendy and Makarov. The old man looked at the bow and arrow in his hands and then at the hole where Jose had fell.

Had Jose detonated something before he fell? No, he knew if the R-system was kept waiting without the last sacrifice…It would explode. He clenched his old hands. This is was Jose's last scheme and they fell for it… Either way you lose.

The seconds counted down and they started to scramble. They looked at the runes and tried to decipher it. Levy and Freed was the only ones who knew a lot about the scripture but somehow their faces went blank. They couldn't read them...

Natsu growled in frustration at the mystery runes. If only if he could read them then he would know a way to stop it. The bomb reached 200; they had to come up with something quick. Suddenly something was leaking out of the ditch, it was black and it didn't look promising. It headed to the unconscious Wendy who was dropped by Jose when he jumped.

Natsu dashed and pulled her away from the dark slime's grasp. Where it trailed, the ground made a hissing sound and the ground where Wendy once laid was destroyed. 'The black stuff was like acid' Lucy observed and walked away from the slime. It stopped and was still, it was almost scary. It is looking for something…

Natsu's mind clicked together, like Master, said the R-system would explode if it didn't get its sacrifice…

Carla ran to Wendy while Natsu laid her down gently beside the white-haired girl. Carla looked at Natsu with a wondering expression. Carla remembered her premonition… One already came true. The thing that was sticking out of Lucy's chest was a lacrima arrow. The other two was the palace crumbling and Natsu in a bright light. Carla looked at Natsu again. Will he be the savior?

The 360 seconds had reached to 150 seconds. By examining how big the hole was, the explosion can take out the whole entire, maybe the country.

The thought hits Lucy like a bullet. 'The town!' She covered her mouth and dropped to her knees. 'Miss, Misaki, the kids, everyone! Will be diminished by the bomb!' Lucy's tears started fall and she began to sob. Erza came over and patted Lucy's back in a comforting way. Gray was quiet and he kept his eyes closed at the sky.

Makarov looked at the scared princess, Erza, Gray, his family. He looked at Natsu's angry face and Wendy's unconscious face but her lips quivered as if she was conscious. Lastly, he stared at his hands once more and clenched them tightly. He knew what he must do.

Master suddenly grew in height until he was tall enough to be a giant. He held his arms around the light, careful not to touch it and stayed like that.

"Ji-chan?!" Natsu shouted in confusion. "What are you doing?!" Natsu screamed at him. Lucy's watery eyes widen at the old man. The Master of Fairy Tail smiled once the number hit 100, it made his mustache stretch.

"Protecting my family" He said. He was going to take in the explosion for himself… Natsu screamed at Makarov. Mirajane's hands went to her mouth and she started to cry as well. Screams of protest were fired at Master but the old man made no intention to stop. The loudest protester was Natsu.

79

78

76…

"Are you crazy?!" Natsu's own tears start to fall. "Are you trying t-"

"QUIET NATSU!" His voice booms. Natsu stopped and huge tears fell from above that came from Master.

"Just…Just let me be a responsible parent for once…" Ji-chan said. Everyone was quiet except the sounds of sobbing. The pink haired teen gritted his teeth hard against each other. He looked at his hands and saw them trembling. 'You're so weak…' his mind said. Natsu clenched his fists again; hard enough that it made them bleed. For a long time he stared at his dark red blood. He came up with a answer.

'Ji-chan doesn't have to die...' Natsu got up. Lucy looked up from her hands as Natsu walked toward her. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Lucy stared at him in surprise. Natsu released his hold and applied his hands on her frail shoulders, making her look in his onyx eyes.

30 more seconds left.

"Sorry Princess but I can't keep my promise" Natsu grinned. Lucy was confused as the teen rose up and walked to the light. Everyone watched as the teen stuck out his arm in the light.

"Natsu?" Lucy said as Master looked down to see Natsu in the light.

"I'm going to protect my family this time. Just stay back and maybe drink tea Ji-chan" Natsu said and winced as the light started to spread all over his body.

He gave one more look to Lucy and mouthed the words "I love you". That's when the R-system enveloped the light around him and dragged him in the center. The number stopped at 10 which made a huge clank sound.

'The next premonition…' Carla whispered.

Everyone was still; they tried to process what had happened. The last scene they saw showed Natsu giving one last smile to his guild and then started to fade. **(Like Éclair and Momon, boy that movie made me bawl my eyes out…)**

Lucy scrambled to her feet, her hand outstretched to the light that completely took away the dragon slayer. Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew everyone back; the R-system turned into a sunlight yellow and blinded everyone's sights.

When their vision was cleared, the first thing they saw was rubble. The wind had somehow blown the battle field into cracks of Earth.

Erza got up from the huge rock that blocked her and started to help her guild members out of the rubble. She looked where the castle is or _was_. The castle of the Heartiphilia's started to crumble and crash into a heap of debris. Erza looked to the side as the palace finally reached the ground and bit her lip. She clenched her armored covered fists.

She scanned the destroyed field until she spotted a blond who was still standing at the hole where the R-system was. Erza started to run toward the shaken blonde. The hole was not filled with light anymore but with rocks. Lucy was still shocked and her voice wouldn't come to her.

Lucy dropped to the ground and looked at the hand she had outstretched to Natsu. Tears started to fall onto the hand and she started to sob uncontrollably.

A hand touched her shoulder lightly but it wasn't Erza. The red haired was standing a few meters away, shocked, at the sight of someone touching Lucy's shoulder.

"Are you okay Lucy?" A new voice said to the crying Blonde. Lucy's stopped until she glanced at the person. The person that Natsu wanted to revive stood behind her. When Lucy saw that person's face, she started to cry again. Lucy grabbed the person in a hug while saying the words:

"M-mom…"

The newly revived Queen Layla Heartiphilia wrapped her arms around her daughter as she sobbed. The queen started to cry as well as if she never wanted to let her child go which she probably never will.

"I'm back"

_End of chapter 18_

**Haha! Did I get u?! I bet none of you got that! But if some of you did then good job! I made a hint in one of the chapters that I'm too lazy to check about which chapter it was in but remember that Natsu entered the Queen's room? Well there's your hint! Hehe well the story is not over so stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Coming up next chapter 19: The end?**

**What happens next?**

**Where are Lucy's keys?**

**What happened to Natsu?**

**What's wrong with the next chapter's ending?!**

**Question of this chapter! Who said this?**

"_**Those who break the rules shall be subjected to a fate worse than death.**_**"**

**Hint- He was there in the Tenrou Island Arc but this quote was said in a different arc. (Sorry but if I give something else; it would give it away…)**


	19. The end?

**Next chapter is here! This chapter I want you guys to decide something but please read until I tell you what it is. There is another surprise in this story, if you guys wondered why the last chapter was called "Reviving the UNDEAD" means more than one ;)**

**Guest: I forgot... I imagined a scene where Lucy was kick ass with her keys. Why didn't I put that in?**

**Thesimpleone: GOD I FORGOT! first, read this chapter then read the note I made on the bottom. I'll tell when I'll add her keys :) **

**YuendmiiXD: Here's the chapter XD Nalu will live on!**

**Guest:I'm glad you like this :)**

**benpak97: Sorry but Mest didn't say this, good try though!**

**Jeminaks: Thank you! I'm glad you like this XD and don't worry, you're CORRECT!**

**Jizang: YOSH I UPDATED! AND CORRECT!**

**Ariri Dragneel: I SCREAM WITH YOU! (IN CAPS!)**

**GoldenRoseTanya: Hehe did I surprise you? :)**

**1fairytaillover: CORRECTOMUNDO!**

**Mayuko-chan: I like Lissana like the rest of the characters in Fairy Tail. I didn't realize I made the story seem like I disliked Lissana O_O if I did then I didn't mean to. I hope you continue reading this story XD**

**Cat Goliath: Sorry it wasn't him but he was there :P GOOD TRY! WOOOW good guess :) you're the first one who got Layla Heartfilia right XD**

**The answer to the question before was… FREED! GOOD JOB TO EVERYONE!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima likes to troll a lot but he made an amazing manga named Fairy Tail!**

_Chapter 19: The end?_

**Lucy** continued to cry as her mother's hand wrapped around her in an embrace. It seems like a dream, having her mom's warm hug again. Lucy tightly hugged her as if her mom would disappear if she lets go. But the Queen stayed where she was and that's when she knew her mom was actually here.

"There, there" Her melodic voice chimed like before as she rubbed Lucy's back slowly. "Momma's here, it's alright…" She comforted.

**Erza** gave a warm smile to the happy crying family. She felt an immense sense of joy for the sobbing blonde and she was glad to have the Queen of Fiore back. But everything seemed out of place.

Erza turned her head toward the debris of the once beautiful castle. She can't believe that the castle crumbled to pieces. But that can always be rebuilt. But a life can't be replaced. Natsu's death had been a shock to her like the rest of the guild. Natsu sacrificed himself for them while everyone watched as their nakama disappear from their eyes. He had saved everyone.

Natsu…

'He's gone, isn't he?' Her mind said. 'No' Erza answered herself. And she shook her head slightly, Natsu will always with them. In their hearts…

**Mirajane** rushed to the old man's aid who was groaning near the hole. She kneeled beside him and helped him rise from the ground gently. The master face was streamed with grime and his old eyebrows were scrunched up. Mirajane almost thought he was hurt somehow but then she notices Ji-chan's tears.

The old man's withered hand reached to his eyes and they stayed there. Mirajane held back tears. She had to stay strong for everyone. She felt like if she didn't cried, then people wouldn't feel sad… She knew some people are trying to stay strong like her but inside she felt weak. All she wanted to do is curl up and cry right there.

Everyone had the same thought in mind. Mirajane bit her lip and Master patted her shoulder. Mira's eyes widened and her blue eyes stared at the old man's. His teary eyes were solemn and they gave her the permission to cry.

So she did.

The white haired beauty sobbed in her pale hands and Elfman patted his older sister's shoulder. Erza who was on the other side of the hole, felt a small tear fall from her cheeks. Her right eye starts to fill with tears (Remember Erza's right eye is fake!) and the left one did the same.

**Gray **stared at the crying redhead. It would take a million years for him to see Erza cry and he didn't expect to see it so soon.

He feels a pit of anger in his stomach. Was the feeling of hatred toward the man who sacrificed himself to save them or was it because he wasn't the one who could've stopped him? Gray didn't know the answer to that problem and he doesn't want to figure out. Instead of crying, he starts to walk around. But not on his own control, he feels his willpower break and let a tear fall to the ground.

**Sting** didn't know what was true or not. He and Rouge was told to evacuate everyone in the castle from Natsu-san. Sting had just managed to get everyone when a large wind came. In the corner of his eye, he sees a bright light which was the R-system fade. Did Natsu defeat Jose? But there was no time to think, the castle made a loud groan and starts to fall apart. Sting's eyes widened. He didn't know what to do. He froze in that spot and if Rouge hadn't knocked some tumbling rocks, he knew he would've been squished.

Soon enough, the castle had completely fallen. Sting panted and he laid his back on the ground. He looks at the cloudy sky and sees a couple of flying birds and imagined them as dragons soaring through the sky. The thought makes him think of Weisslogia and his lips starts to quiver. Rouge lays down right next to him. He is clearly thinking of the same thing as Sting and they both stared at the sky together, feeling a sense of loneliness.

Somebody lays down with both of them to the shock to them was the two kids. Lector and Frosch didn't let their eyes meet with Sting's and Rouge's but at the sky.

"Sting-kun" Lector says as a small breeze makes his brown hair wave. "You're not going to leave us…A-are you?" Lector's voice breaks but he kept a calm face. Sting was shocked and the memory of him and Rouge first time meeting the kids, appeared in his head.

They were sad, lonely and hungry like them. And Natsu was the one to help them and all of a sudden they weren't lonely anymore. Natsu's kind act had made Sting realized that he actually wanted to be like the fire dragon slayer.

Sting shakes his head and he starts to tremble. They weren't lonely to begin with because they had each other. Sting reaches out his quivering hand to show that they're not alone. Lector stares at the hand and sniffled. He takes his tiny hand and placed it to Sting's showing a bond between them.

Frosch bursts in tears and she wiped her tears with her green frog costume. Rouge gives her embrace and Sting grabbed Lector in a hug. Together they cried together but not in a sad way, in a good kind of way. They were glad that they were still together.

**Gajeel** sat there watching the little dragon slayer while Carla was trying to wake her up. **Wendy**'s breathing was slow so it meant that she was sleeping. Gajeel tried to tell Carla that she was ok but Carla was the type of person who believes once she sees it.

'How annoying' Gajeel thought as he placed his hand on the side of the cheek and closed his eyes. He drowned out the sounds around him; they seem to be all crying sounds. "Tsk" Gajeel silently made the sound. But he focused on not hearing them at all. He can't see anything or hear anything, if he didn't move all of his limbs to lose the feeling of touch; this is what death would feel like. Did Natsu feel this when he had died?

Wendy's eye lids flutter and her mouth squirmed. Her eyes immediately opened wide and her little hands went to her throat as if Jose's hand was still strangling her. She realized that she ok but an unexpected hug from Carla knocked the wind out of her.

"C-Carla" Wendy whispered. The white haired girl was too busy crying her life out (Don't know if this is an actual expression) and Wendy gave a small smile, she gave the little girl a pat on the back.

"What happened?" Wendy asked looking around the battlefield. The castle was no more, everyone was crying, and the R-system was gone. Wendy hadn't seen much of it, it looked like they won. But why is everyone crying then? Were they crying happily because they won? Then why did they all have such a sad face? Wendy's little had starts to tremble. Carla released her grip from the dark-haired girl and puts her hand upon Wendy's as a sign of comfort.

"What do you remember first of all?…" Carla asked her wearily. Wendy gulped and she continued to stare at everyone's faces.

"Me, Lucy-san and Natsu-san were talking" Wendy started. "Then all of a sudden Jose came behind us and attacked Lucy-san but Natsu-san grabbed her out of the way. I walked backward but Jose mimicked my actions with his back facing me. I-I think he was covering his body with mine so Natsu-san and Lucy-san wouldn't know I was behind him… They were yelling at each other and I was getting close to the light…Suddenly Jose grabbed my neck tightly and held me up. H-he was cutting off my oxygen…I-It hurt Carla…It really hurt…" Wendy said and again she raised her hands to her neck. Carla took her gaze off from Wendy.

"W-what Carla? What happened?" Wendy asked and she started to scramble to her feet. Again, Wendy looked around, this time searching for a particular person. Her eyes wandered left and right quickly. She examined everyone's expression, no one would cry if they won. They would be sad if they lost someone…

"Carla, tell me" Wendy said and she placed her hands onto the shoulders of the white haired girl. Wendy's tiny lip quivered and her eyes started to flash with tears. "W-Where is Natsu-san?" Carla turned away and biting her bottom lip.

Should she tell Wendy about her premonition? That Natsu had died to protect them? But Natsu had always been like a brother to Wendy. But if she doesn't tell Wendy now, she will figure out later and that would depress her even more.

"He's dead" Gajeel said. Carla and Wendy's heads turned to face him in shock.

For once, Gajeel didn't wear his occasional scowl but he looked like he was thinking, the thought of losing a nakama can hurt more than you can ever imagine. Wendy's eyes leaked and Carla felt guilty. The dark haired girl's knees fell to the ground and she knew the feelings that her nakama are suffering now. Gajeel with his arms crossed, once again has closed his eyes and imagined the sense of death.

**Mirajane **watched as her hands fill with her own tears. Her heart ached and her tears never stopping. Everything hurt. Her younger brother was patting her shoulder with his huge hand. He held in own tears like she did before.

Mirajane didn't want her brother to be strong. Like Master said before, you can cry. She put her hands upon her brother's and she grasped them tightly. She held on like her life depending on it, she knows if she lets go she wouldn't forgive herself. Elfman gazed at his sister and wrapped his arms around his sisters. They cried together.

"Why are you guys crying?"

Mirajane and Elfman's eyes widened and they stared at the newcomer. Someone they didn't expect.

**Erza **arms grasped her armored chest and crouched down. Her stomach felt like it was going to explode. Her teeth clenched together to stop her tears.

The pain lifted and she felt okay again. Well, not that okay. The only thing that hurt was her armored soul. Natsu will always be in their hearts, then why does she feel like something is not finished.

Before she knew it, a familiar hand appeared in front of her.

"Are you alright Erza?" A familiar voice said. Erza almost didn't want to believe it. She hesitantly looked up and she recognized the person. That moment when she did, she felt complete.

"I'm alright…" Erza smiled and she grasped the person's hand. "…"

**Sting** and Rouge laid there. Staring at the sky with misshapen clouds and flying birds. Dragons that soar with their wings outstretched, appeared in Sting's imagination. He wondered if they ever land or even let his hand reached out to them. Sting smiled faintly at the corners of his lips.

"What you smiling at?" Rouge asked, his red eyes filled with curiosity.

Sting flinched at Rogue's question and he chuckles slightly. "Hehe…I- Well I was- I was watching the clouds!" Sting said as his words fumbled as he stammered. Rouge gave him an unbelieving smile.

"Really? Which one? Can you show me?" Rouge asked casually not showing any mocking in his voice.

Sting's smiling mouth gaped open, Lector laughed at Sting's expression. Frosch was asleep on Rouge's lap while Rouge was trying really hard to not laugh.

"Hey!" Sting shouted. "Don't laugh at me! I was looking at that cloud!" Sting said his ears red from embarrassment. He pointed to a random direction and suddenly Rouge's eyes widened. Lector's hair spiked up in surprise.

"What?" Sting asked confused. He looked at the direction he pointed to and his mouth gaped open again but this time wider.

And a shadow loomed over them.

"GAHHH!"

**Gray **walked around wondrously until he almost fell into the hole. He rubbed the back of his head, not knowing how he got there.

This is where the spot where Natsu stepped in. He remembered all their fights with the pink haired man. All the cheesy name-calling they shouted to each other. 'Man they were cheesy' he thought.

The last face that Natsu gave them was not apologetic. Gray tried to picture that face again, the face that annoyed him to his very core. When the image finally came to him, he was silenced. Natsu's face looked happy…

Gray sighed as he unconsciously took off his shirt. He started to walk back to the fallen castle.

"Still have that stripping problem Gray?" A voice asked. He stumbled around, looking for his shirt when he processed the person's voice. The dark haired man froze and turned his head slowly to face the person.

"…"

**Lucy** missed Hoodie. Well, Natsu that is. She felt like her life was unaccomplished; Natsu had said he loved her. And she didn't say it back. Her tears didn't come out now. Her mom's patting didn't help then she thought it would.

"M-mom" Lucy's voice croaked. Her mom smoothed her blonde hair and shushed her quietly, like she did when she was little.

"Hoodie is gone isn't he?" Lucy whispered. Layla Heartfilia closed her eyes and silently nodded. Lucy dreaded that answer.

"But he is still with me right?" Lucy asked. Layla's brown eyes opened and she nodded again. Layla gripped her daughter tightly while saying:

"Always"

A hand touches Lucy's shoulder in a comforting way. Lucy turned expecting to see Natsu but instead she finds…

Her dad.

Her father, with the same sad eyes, is standing behind her. Lucy looked at him with surprised eyes but he wraps his arms around Lucy and his wife.

Lucy shocked when her deceased father is back along with her mother, are hugging her when there's supposed to be only one person was supposed to be brought back. What in the world was happening?!

**Gray **choked the name out as he saw the deceased person. She can't possibly be here. She's dead, he seen her die before his eyes. Now she's here.

The one who taught him Magic. The one who died when saving him from Deliora. The one standing before him was…

"Ur" Gray finished as the ice make teacher smiled widely. She crossed her arms over her tan jacket. Her dark short hair waved slightly as a breeze blew. Her smile mischievously widened as she looked at Gray's expression.

"You can't get rid of me so quickly!"

**Erza** grabbed his hand and she felt shock and immense joy. The man standing before him had made her heart flutter since they were trapped in the same tower.

"Jellal…" Erza whispered, even his name made her happy. The blue haired man smiled, making his tattoo on his right eye stretch.

"I'm back, Erza" he said.

**Sting** stumbled backward. The thing that had landed, took a large amount of space. Well, since there were two of them.

Sting's imagination wanders. The dragons that soared in his imaginary sky had finally landed. Rouge was the first one to react to the two creatures. Lector and Frosch stood with their mouths open. Sting's body trembled and he felt his tears start to fall again.

"Dad…" Rouge said, he ran to one of the creatures and he gave the dark scaled dragon a hug. The other creature turns its head to Sting and raised a scaly eyebrow. Sting flinched at the gaze and more tears started to fall.

"No hug for me Sting?" He said, snorting out smoke from its nostrils. Sting's light blonde hair covered his eyes, concealing his expression. His lips curved into a smile. He felt his face stretch widely and he knew he might've looked weird but he didn't care. He ran like Rouge did, with his arms flinging around. He smashed into the white scaled dragon and gave his 'Father' a hug.

"D-dad…" Sting said with drops of tears streaming down his cheeks.

Weisslogia and Skiadrum chuckled to each other and they drape their scaly black and white wing over the two dragon slayers. Lector gave a smile to his friend and Frosch started to jump around.

"Parents always come back to our children" Weisslogia muttered.

**Mirajane** stared at the mirror. The girl that stared back looked almost exactly like her well except she had a shorter hair style and a few inches shorter than Mirajane. The 'other' Mirajane had her hand on her hip almost like a diva and gave a gentle smile to the actual Mirajane. They had the same blue eyes.

The mirror shattered but the person stayed.

"I'm back, Mira-nee, Elf-nii" Lissana said and gave them a small wave before. Mirajane and Elfman still stayed still like a statue. Lissana stared at them in confusion.

"Are you guys al-?" Her chiming voice was interrupted by her older siblings who tackled her in a hug. She was knocked to the ground with her brother and sister still on top of her.

Lissana was surprise and she stared at them with a bewildered look on her face, but she smiled again. She wrapped her arms around them as widely as she could and returned the hug.

Her blue eyes start to water and she felt them fall.

"I'm home…"

**Gajeel **and** Wendy **felt the atmosphere change. Every sad emotion had suddenly turned happy. 'What was going on?' Wendy thought. Carla felt something flash before her eyes. Was it another premonition? No it was the sun that was coming out of the clouds. The battlefield was lit up by the rays of light.

"I bet you're wondering what is going on?" A voice interrupts the dragon slayer's thoughts.

Their heads whipped behind them to see a dragon. It wasn't Metallica or Grandine. The red scaled and fire blowing monster known an Igneel perched on top of the rubble of the castle. He held a piece of the rubble in one claw and looked like he inspecting it. He started to toss it up and caught it, the cycle repeated.

"Everyone is being revived" Igneel said casually as he threw the rubble behind him and it made a loud crash as it landed. Clearly he was bored with it.

"What you mean, Old Man!? The R-system can bring back one person!" Gajeel shouted to the dragon. Igneel snorted, making large, red flames spew out.

"You don't know Natsu's true power metal rod!" Igneel said and his gold slits eyes narrowed, making the iron dragon slayer click his tongue in annoyance.

"He has a special blood" Igneel said. "Natsu, himself can bring back thousands of people with a single drop of his blood" Igneel said and Wendy's eyes widened.

"Does that mean Natsu-san can come back as well Igneel-san?!" Wendy asked as she gripped her fists together tightly. Her eyes pleaded with the red dragon's.

Igneel gave her solemn look and shook his large red head. Wendy's hopes collapsed and she loosened her grip of her hands. Igneel lifted his two claws and use one fingers each, to touched Gajeel's and Wendy's hearts.

"But he is always in you guys" Igneel said and he gave a toothy grin. Wendy smiled lightly but she began to cry again, her smile still intact. Gajeel was silent.

**Lucy** had heard everything. The conversation between Natsu's foster parent and the dragon slayers, confirmed her suspicions. Natsu isn't coming back huh?

She knew that was coming.

Secretly in her mind, she thought Natsu will pop up behind her, scare her out of her wits and laugh about her silly reaction. 'He's alive' she thought but it was not possible.

"_Sorry Princess but I can't keep my promise" _Natsu said to her with his grin plastered onto his face. That face, Lucy would never forget. Lucy smiles lightly to herself. She is in love with that man and he is the only one who captured her heart.

"Can't keep our promise?" Lucy muttered silently as she brushed a blond strand behind her eyes. The man that she loves is always in everyone's and her heart.

"Natsu you already kept it" Lucy said as she smiled lovingly at the sky as if Natsu is smiling down at her right this moment.

_Final chapter of "An arrow through the heart"…or maybe not!_

**Instead of the quote question, I want everyone to vote yes or no to continue this story. If you say yes, I already have some ideas for the next chapters. If no, Natsu will always be with Fairy Tail! And that's a happy ending for either answer!**

**SO VOTE!**

**YES?**

**Or**

**NO?**

**I'll be waiting for your answers!**


	20. New story unfolds

**As you can see, I have changed my name. If you haven't noticed, then well, I'm telling you now. Sounds special rite? Based on Fairy Tail Houou no Miko if you see the word "Phoenix" XD. Ok I received about 20 reviews about continuing my story. So apparently ALL of them said to continue… This is good and bad for me, good because you guys can enjoy it. Bad thing is that I have to keep typing my ass off! Just kidding :P I like to make these chapters and I'm very glad that you liked them :) THANK YOU! Now continuing the story ;)**

**Doraguniru: What a sad ending! But it makes me have an idea ;) just kidding, maybe a different story (Just a thought) I hope you'll like this chapter tho!**

**LiGhT aNd dArQ: Thanks for reading my story and I'm glad you're enjoying it :D This is a new chapter and I'm guessing I'm gonna call it PART 2 of "An arrow through the heart"! **

**NatsuXLucy4ever2000: I can't say no to someone who would die of sadness from not writing this story! O_O**

**Neko-Sky Maiden Wendy: I WILL!**

**Maxine Dragneel: This is kind of weird but I also was playing that song when I was writing the last chapter O_o. I have that song in my playlist and I guess I needed some sad inspiration (Laughs). Btw that song totally matched the ending credits at the end of the movie ;)**

**Jennifer: (Blushes) you don't have to praise me O/O I will do it…**

**YuendmiiXD: You're right like what everyone else said in the reviews! Natsu can't die! **

**Jeminaks: YOSH LETS DO IT!**

**benpak97: IM GOING TO DO IT! YOU'LL SEE!**

**CupcakeGirl633: I think you're the only one who realized the bold print symbolized everyone's point of view XD good job, I will bow down to you XD (Btw I'm shy to mention this but I watched degrassi (SORRY!) and they showed different views of people reacting to someone's suicide. I decided that it would be good in this story so I'm glad that you picked up on this :D) Every Nalu shipper wants them to be together at the end so of course my story will be like that!**

**Demonic Angel-Angelic Demon: I literally felt a chill on my back. Consider me warned :) I have it for you now :D**

**Celestial-Mage231: Here's the new chapter of PART 2**

**Chubster9021: I accepted your vote and it came true :D and btw love your username.**

**Jizang: Everyone's wishes and yours came true, I will continue ;) ya welcome**

**Ariri Nichkhun Dragneel: Please don't cry! (I'm very over dramatic btw so don't mind me) I promise to continue so keep reading! :)**

**Curiosity- Or n0t: I'm gonna continue so keep reading to see what happens next :)**

**Takamiya Sakura: I realized you wrote this twice but still I'm HAPPY! THANK YOU VERY MUCH**

**GoldenRoseTanya: I will, I will! Don't worry XD (chuckles)**

**LuckyLifeSmile: All your questions will be solved soon my dear one XP Man I sound like a genie :D**

**Cat Goliath: Everyone kept saying that to me as well so you're not the only one XD, This is going to be Part 2 so be ready to read some intense writing! They're bold to show different points of views for the chapter before.**

**(A/N Sorry for not updating so long!) I intended this to be an epilogue so I combined that with a new chapter to form PART 2! So please lay back, eat a few things, and I suggest you to continue reading…ENJOY, MY OTAKUs!**

**PART 2**

_Chapter 20: New story unfolds_

It was summer. The season with the same name as the man who died 8 months ago. The sakura trees have come in bloom in the spring but especially today, it was more gorgeous. To Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of the king and queen of Fiore, the pink tint in the blossoms reminded her of a childhood friend with the exact same hair color. The rainbow sakura, a colorful blossom tree that the kingdom of Fiore was very fond of, stood proudly in the center of the city Magnolia.

King Jude Heartfilia came back to rule, surprising a couple of people since they thought their precious king were dead. They were even more shocked by the fact that Queen Layla Heartfilia was also alive since it was 10 years after she died. Eventually, 8 months to be precise, they went back to their normal businesses like they encountered weird things every day.

Fairy Tail wasn't wanted criminals anymore since they helped others and saved the kingdom. Everyone ignored the fact that they stole riches from nobles and treated them like equals. Don't worry, the little town that Fairy Tail desperately tried to save for 10 years is fine. It turns out that King Jude wasn't the one who didn't help the town but it was Jose, Jude's ex-head in charge. Jose tried to get the King's mind of the towns so he could do whatever he wants to the towns without the King noticing. To sum up, King Heartfilia wasn't lying to little Lucy back then about the towns, it was just Jose that had made the towns distorted. After Jose died, his followers left somewhere or started anew so it was peaceful. Fairy Tail didn't need to help the village anymore (But they visit every so often!) so the guild and its members has been relocated to the city of Magnolia, right beside the valuable rainbow sakura.

Speaking about the village, everyone who had died had been revived. Reunited families joined together in harmony and King Jude immediately came to their aid. You know, the old lady Miss. Misaki? Well, she was actually Lucy's _grandmother_ from her mother's side. That is why she reminded so much of the queen, and how the king is so connected to that specific town. _(A/N Remember the flashback when lil' Natsu and Lucy with the Queen? She said to get ready and meet grandma but they didn't since the queen died). _Lucy didn't know the actual name of the town until her parents told her. That town is named Love and Lucky…

Lucy folded her clothes neatly on her bed. She decided to stay in Fairy Tail despite her actual home in the new rebuilt castle, which by the way is so much better than the other one since the scent of dried blood is there left by the creepy man Jose himself. But still, Fairy Tail is a second home to her and partly because here makes her feel more connected to the fire dragon slayer.

The dragons are back in the dragon's den since they can't be seen or they'll be hunted down. But they sometimes do unexpected visits to their foster children and demolish half of the guild in less than a minute. Yep, that's how destructive they are. Lucy bets that they don't know the difference of being calm or violent except for Grandine, of course. She's the only sane dragon there is!

The dragon slayers are another story. Sting and Rouge were the last ones to know about Natsu's death. First there were disbelief, shock, sadness, anger and then back to sadness. Sting had locked himself in the guild's closet for 3 day from sadness. Lector, a small brown haired boy who is starting to grow taller than most of the small children, tried to get him out from the compacted room. The only one who succeeded from getting the blonde out was Rouge, who also cared for the pink haired man. Rouge, Sting and their foster children are now part of the guild because Sabertooth was disbanded; they said they wanted to be in the guild where their deceased role model lived in. Also, they lived in Fairy Tail 10 years ago with Natsu so they got used to the craziness in the guild. Well, not that crazy…

Wendy and Gajeel are the same as before, maybe because from the talk with Igneel 8 months ago. But from time to time, Wendy will touch her tiny heart and look at the sky almost in a prayer. Lucy knew what she was doing but she kept quiet. Gajeel was no different, unlike Wendy; he goes to Levy-chan, talks with the blunette and then walks away ignoring the weird looks coming to his way. These small actions repeated for 8 months and it still continued.

Happy's birthday had passed during the long months. But he didn't seem at all happy. Mirajane's sister, Lissana went to calm him down when he started to sob as the candles of his cake was lit. I guess the red and orange flames had made Happy break. Lucy heard that the short white haired girl was Natsu's childhood friend that died before she and Natsu met. She thought Lissana would be the age of a small girl since that was the time when she died but she looked like a normal 17 year old. Probably the deceased can age in death like the living? Lucy isn't sure. By the way, the blonde's not jealous of Lissana because of the way the white haired girl talks about Natsu; it seemed sisterly to Lucy rather than lovingly. Lissana is very kind, polite, and one of the calmest people Lucy knows in Fairy Tail that won't cause a ruckus. They became great friends.

Moving on, she hasn't seen her keys for weeks and she's afraid that a specific water bearer key will kill her because of that mistake. When she received her keys, she one by one summoned them but also careful with preserving her magic. Already all of them loved her (well maybe Aquarius but the mermaid might care for the blonde), so they forgave her. To her surprise, Loke a lion celestial spirit knew the friends she had made. He was a member of the guild before Lucy received his key and he was considered missing. Everyone was surprised and happy that their nakama returned along with the rest. But one awkward moment was when Loke asked where Natsu was. Everyone quieted down and didn't spoke. Back then, Loke looked confused until Lucy filled him in and he would later look ashamed. But Lucy knew it wasn't his fault since he didn't know.

Lucy looked around in her quiet room. Lucy's head searched back and forth until she found what she was looking for which was her keys. She didn't want to risk losing them again. Correction: She didn't want to lose someone precious to her again… Even though Igneel said that Natsu will forever be everyone's hearts, her heart still hurt. It's like someone injected her painful medicine into her heart or someone stabbing her multiple times in the chest. Everyone heard of the word soul mate? Well, what if you found your soul mate but then that person dies. There will be only one soul mate for one individual person, so does that mean that you won't found someone like that ever again?

Lucy tucked her keys safely in a pouch that is connected to her belt. She strapped it gently but tightly so it wouldn't fall off. She wore a blue and white collared heart cruxed shirt, a blue skirt, black leather boots and a blue ribbon to tie her blonde hair on one side of her head. She held her right hand to look at the pink stamp and smiled at it as if to remember a memory from it. After that she walked outside and shut her door.

Erza stood by the guild's door, with Jellal, Wendy, the children, and Gajeel. They were waiting for some others to join them to start their mission. Extra information: instead of the guild stealing from the rich, they decided to do regular quests to earn money legally.

Gray stood by the bar as he talked with his mentor. Again, he was being taught by his teacher, Ur. Lyon, a man that was also taught by Ur back then and is from a different guild, Lamia Scale, would come over for lessons as well. In 8 months, Gray learned powerful ice-make magic and could summon many attacks in a short period of time. Though, his face didn't seem like he enjoyed using these attacks since there was no one he could use it against.

Erza's scarlet red hair waved in the wind that came in from the doors. A hand went to brush the stranding locks aside causing Erza to turn red like the color of her hair. The blue haired man smiled teasingly and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Ewwww…" Happy trailed off with sarcastic disgust. Happy was getting taller like Lector but he's just 7. He smiles less than before, it was rare for him to grin but he still can make mocking remarks every so often. Erza blushed and pushed Jellal's face away when he went down to kiss her on lips. Jellal and Erza became a couple 6 months ago. Everyone could tell they liked each other and so finally, Jellal confessed to her and BAM! The new Fairy Tail couple was born! Well after Alzack and Bisca of course.

Gray finished his goodbyes with his teacher while she tousled his dark hair as if he was a little boy. Gray made a childish grimace but smiled a while after. He ran to Erza and the rest who are waiting patiently for him except for Gajeel since he's very impatient. He looks around, looking for someone in particular.

"Lucy's not here yet?" He murmurs, almost in a whisper. Erza nodded grimly. This was the first mission that Lucy came with them since the accident. Lucy usually stayed behind the bar with Mirajane and Lissana. She helped around the guild but she never went on a mission for 8 months.

"Are you sure Lucy-san is ready?" Wendy said as she brought her voice in a whisper. Jellal nodded his blue head. His brown eyes narrowed in concentration.

"I think this is good for Lucy, not to seem harsh but she needs to move on. I know these months were hurtful to her from the information you guys told me. Lucy needs to be herself again" He said making a few heads nod.

"Still, if she sees anything that reminds her of…" Erza stopped. "She can be hurt more than ever…" Wendy's small head lowered as she clenched her small fists together. Carla put her small pale hand onto the dark haired girl, to comfort her. No doubt they were all thinking about the pink-haired man with a grin that can make everyone smile as well.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine"

Everyone's heads whipped back in surprise. They turn to the blonde who seemed to hear everything. Lucy had a small smile on her lips as she stared at them. Erza looked away ashamed as Jellal placed his hand on her armored shoulder. Gray felt bad as well and no intention at all, he stripped his jacket and tossed it to the ground.

"I don't want to cause trouble for you guys but I am fine," Lucy said, insistently. "Sorry if I made it not seem that way" Erza shook her head, disagreeing with the blonde's statement.

"You're no trouble at all Lucy." Erza says. "We're nakama. We just wanted to know if you're sure that you want to go on this mission…"

"I'm sure" Lucy said directing her voice to everyone. Everyone nodded slowly and wearily. They start to head out the door but gave the blonde a worried look once more. Gajeel was asleep during the whole conversation but with one loud kick from Gray, he snarled awake. Lucy can feel other guild members' eyes on her in worry as she headed out to the open world again.

_OTHER PLACE (DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S CALLED YET!)…THE DARK PLACE?... (I'LL THINK ABOUT IT…-_-)_

A man set his glass down on a wooden table in a darkened room like he wants it to be. As the glass was on the table, another man who stood beside him grabbed a bottle and poured in the glass, a red dark wine. The old man gruffly picked up the glass and drank it in one gulp.

"Don't drink too much master, you'll be wasted" The wine bearer warned but the master ignored him.

"I see the kingdom is back as it used to be…" The old man said as the other man nodded. "That means, Zeref is once again asleep" He said and drained another cup.

"Master, why are you so interested in Zeref?" The man said with curiosity and with easily heard innocence. The old man chuckled lightly and set his glass down again. The servant made no motion in filling the glass again.

"Oh that's right, you just joined here not so long ago" The old man said but the other man didn't say anything. He was waiting for his answer. "Let's just say, he will rule the world one day. You might think that I'm crazy but I believe that man is the most powerful mage ever born" The older man said as he laid his head down on his chair, while stroking his beard.

"I don't believe in mages being the most powerful, sir" the young man said as he set the bottle of wine down. The old man's eyebrows rose in a question.

"So who do you think is the strongest?"

"I believe…" The man started. "…That dragons are the strongest beings ever created" The older man place his old hand to the side of his face and smiled that looked almost like a smirk, he was amused. "Especially dragon slayers" The man said and he smiled widely so it stretched on his face. The young man's voice had the hint of craziness.

"Do you know what's even better, master?" The man said as he pulled a chair over to face the old man. He placed his arm on top of the headboard of the chair and the other arm placed on his face. He still had the smile on his face with a dream-like expression.

"Their blood looks way more beautiful than mages" He finished with a innocent look on his face. He stretched his arms out and stared at his hands as if he can see the blood on his hands right at that moment.

The old man smiled and chuckled as if he found this child's ranting amusing.

"Aren't you busy today, young one?" He asked the man, changing the subject. The other man's devilish grin lit maliciously. He opened his eyes that glowed luminous, even in the dark room.

"Yes, master Hades"

_BACK WITH THE OTHERS…_

Lucy placed herself on a nearby log in exhaustion. Gray fell to the ground with a thump. Wendy groaned, even Gajeel was tired! Jellal breathed heavy and the small children laid on the ground beside the stripper.

The only one who was fine was the armored woman Titania. She stared confusedly at everyone and crossed her arms that said a silent "Pathetic". Lucy felt sweat coming down her forehead and her back hurt from walking too much.

"What are we looking for any way?" Gray said in between breaths. Erza took out the request paper and inspected it. Her brows furrowed while she read the parchment.

"Please help look for an herb flower. They are mostly found in plains and can cure few severe conditions. They are very rare so there might be a few left. A/N they can't be found in mountai-" Erza stop abruptly. Everyone felt a vein pop on their foreheads except for Jellal and Wendy. Their anger exploded like an erupting volcano.

"WE'RE IN THE MOUNTAINS!" They shouted that sounded like a whine. Lucy sighed loudly and slumped backward. Gajeel snorted and sat crisscrossed on the ground, he placed his hand on his face and grimaced. Erza looked at the paper as if she didn't make this mistake; she stared hard at the sentence with "Mountains" and wished hard that it would disappear. But unfortunately it didn't. Jellal chuckled lightly and patted Erza's shoulder.

"I guess we can take a break now" Pantherlily said (What a weird name to call a child!). Erza recovered her shock and her face lit up in a smile. Everyone stared at her with confusion. Even Jellal looked surprised.

"We can have a picnic! This is my first time so this has to go perfectly!" Erza said with enthusiasm. Wendy smiled cheerfully at Carla who gave a small smile. Gajeel tsked and closed his eyes as if he was sleeping. Lucy sighed for the millionth time that day but her mouth curved into a smile. This is how it felt to be with friends again. She had missing out on this for a long time; she wanted this happy moment to last…Lucy got up from her log and went to help Erza set up. Also, making new memories.

SOMEWHERE AGAIN…(SORRY)

"Ouch…" He said as he grabbed his bruising head. He wondered how did this happen. All of sudden he was in the sky and he skyrocketed down to the Earth. How was he in the sky in the first place?! No person in the right mind can fly!

He felt the lump that started to appear on the tip of his head. Well at least he was safe on the ground. He felt his head spun but the headache wasn't as bad as he thought. Maybe the fall to his head didn't make him have a concussion or probably worst, like death from blow to the head. He shook his head which he realized which was a bad idea since it only made his head hurt even more.

He sighed as he scratched his neck. He rose to his feet, wobbling at first.

"Where am I?" he said and he froze like he hadn't heard his voice for a long time. He examined his surroundings and became confused for no particular reason. Was he waiting for someone? No,

Someone was waiting for him.

His hand slowly reached upward to touch the white scaled scarf that was wrapped around his neck. He spoke the words that appeared in his mind:

"My name is Natsu Dragneel" He spoke softly. "And my princess is waiting for me"

THE EVIL DARK PLACE (STILL DOESN'T WORK FOR YA? ALRIGHT…I'LL KEEP TRYING)

"Master, any new missions?" the man said as he followed Hades. The master applied his cape and his helmet. He readjusted his eye patch that covered his left eye.

"What? You finished the one before?" Hades said gruffly. The young man nodded quietly.

"Not as fun as I thought it would be" The man murmured, again he looked at his hands again. "Not as much blood" He said with disappointment in his voice.

Hades sighed as he brushed off his clothing and smoothed out the wrinkles. He stopped in his tracks and turned to hand out a red parchment.

"Since you completed the basic assassination missions faster than I thought you would, I will give you an S-class mission" Hades handed the mission while younger man smiled widely at the parchment.

"Who is the person I need to kill?" He said as he opened the scroll and looked at picture. A girl with long blonde hair and big brown eyes smiled in the photograph. She had a warm smile that made the young man frown in dislike.

"Lucy Heartfilia" Hades said. "The person who ruined Zeref's arrival"

_End of Part 2 chapter 1 __**(In other words chapter 20)**_

**So I bet most of you guys knew it was her. I know I know and I also know that many people had put that in their fan fictions as well but the next chapter may surprise you. Don't worry I won't copy people's works into mine. This story will have some similar plots but with major changes. Hope you guys will look forward to the next chapter. Thank you! Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Coming up next Chapter 21: Shocking Fact**

**Who was the other man?**

**How is Hades still alive?**

**Is Lucy going to use her keys this time?**

**WHAT IS HAPPENING DURING THEIR PICNIC?!**

**Quote question! Who said this?**

"**I am a loyal Celestial Spirit to my owner. I work in whatever appearance you'd like me to"**

**Hint: it's a celestial spirit hence what the person said :) Pretty easy enough**


	21. Shocking Truth

**Takamiya Sakura: Yay! A new update! And a new arc is going to happen here. :D And Natsu's going to save Lucy again...from Hades and from being hurt. I'm SO EXCITED! I'll be waiting!**

_**Yep, the whole long months of trying to write this new arc, oh the joy! Just kidding ;) I can't wait to make you guys be surprised and shock about what's going to happen.**_

**Lillo: Virgo of course! I never went to a picnic before either :( I really want to!**

_**What?! You haven't been to a picnic?! One day if I'm not writing, I will take you!**_

**Ghibilitortoro: Who's the other guy?! Zancrow? The answer is virgo**

_**We'll see ;) and yes you're correct.**_

**Lucylover: cool story awsime toda max! please update soon x) and the answer is virgo! xD**

_**Thank you! Here's the new update! And yes you're right!**_

**Guest: it's Ul not Ur**

_**I'm pretty sure its Ur; well that's what it says in Fairy Tail wiki XD but its sooo confusing!**_

**GoldenRoseTanya: WHOOOOOOOOOOPIEE GOOOO NATSUU! OH HOWW I WANNA HUGGG YOUU TIGHTLY AND I WILL! *hugs* YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEE !**

_***Hugs back* AWWWWWW, I'm glad you like the story and look forward to the new arc :)**_

**Ariri Kim: yay you continued! update soon! where's lucy's keys?**

_**Yeah after the mountain load of reviews XD and this time there will be some kickass action with Lucy's keys :P**_

**Chubster9021: It was Virgo when Natsu had asked how she changed shape after Lucy summoned her and how about naming the evil place Grimore Heart HQ**

_**Yes you're right! I was about to use the name Grimore Heart later in a different scene, I will reveal it later maybe in this chapter or the next…Who knows? XD**_

**TykkiMikk: The answer to the quote question is Vigro the Celestial Maid.**

_**Correctomundo!**_

**NatsuXLucyForever: YAY! It's being continued! I can't wait for the next update(haha it rhymes)! As for the quote it was said by Virgo.**

_**Don't wait no further! The chapter's here! And yes you're right :)**_

**StarFireEclipse: OMG!NATSU'S ALIVE! NOT THAT I DOUBTED HE WAS DEAD OR ANYTHING:P**

_**I bet everyone thought he was dead, well until the last chapter *Chuckles* I hope you enjoy this new chappy!**_

_**Well, I bet you guys thought I was dead… Well I'm not! To prove it, I have a new fresh chapter that awaits for your patient eyes! So ENJOY!**_

_Chapter 21: Shocking Fact_

Bright sunlight flowed in the cracks of the pink haired man's fingers as he lifts his hands to the sun. The sun's rays made jail bars like shadows on his face. His mind wanders as the sun kept beaming; he frowned slightly and pulled away his hand, making his eyes blinded by the brightness.

Everything felt wrong. The setting was too beautiful to be real. Maybe he's back in heaven, where the angels soar with harps and all that crap. He been there, but it only felt like a second. As he tried to remember what happened in the clouds, his mind dissolved like a mist. Heaven's harsh with the mind Natsu thought to himself. But if he was in heaven right now, he would be disappointed since there was no specific blonde angel guiding his way to eternal rest. Even if he was back in the skies, the atmosphere felt unsafe and unbalanced.

Nothing was wrong with him, no scratches, no bruises, no broken bones… Everything was fine! Then why did he still feel like something is sneaking up on him? He glanced behind slightly, only to see nothing but the old path that he had walked on. Was it because he fell on his head during the fall? Or probably from the anger from seeing the remains of little black wing that came from a tattoo? He forgot. Natsu tried so hard to take away the remaining black trace off. He even tried washing it off by a river bend! Nothing can take the damn thing away!

The tattoo mark didn't hurt him at all but he still wanted it off, that thing reminded him of horrible memories. His eyebrows scrunched up together in thought, what horrible memories?

And what memories?

He has no recollection of anything that happened before. The only thing he can remember is his name. And from time to time, he, assumes, see pieces of his past and a blonde girl, who was the only part he has that wasn't head aching in the process. A princess with big brown eyes and warm smile. She was important to him he thinks. Were his missing memories the things that were troubling him?

He stared at forearm that bared the dark speck, as if it would tell him what he was forgetting but unfortunately dots can't talk. Then when he looks at it, the splotch turned into a full dragon. Maybe it was his imagination, but the small tattoo looked like it got bigger. He frowned again, this time deeper. He must be hallucinating…He walked down the road, kicking some pebbles down the old dusty ground. This brought back many memories as he pictured two children in their heads. What were their names again? Damn it! Heaven is screwing with his mind! The pink haired man sighed and kept walking. He was right, something felt wrong. He didn't feel at whole…He needs help, somebody needs to help him. He has to find them. He has to go back where it all started. He needs to return to Fairy Tail…

**(A/n I'm still thinking of a name and btw the name Grimore heart is going to be used as something else) THE MUHAHAHA PLACE… (sorry…)**

"Soooo bored…" The man complained loudly. He laid his head onto the mahogany table as stared at the porcelain plate filled with chocolate chip cookies, with the chips still gooey. The smell was infuriating to the man and it made him think of warm thoughts which he scrunched his eyebrows in response. This is how an assassin spends on their free time…He wonders when he will kill _himself _of boredom. Another man with wild blonde hair and startling red eyes smirked at him in amusement. The blonde smiled widely to show many pointy teeth. That's when the man knew he enjoyed his complaints.

"Where's Master Hades?" The bored man said and opened his eyelids to reveal a gold tinted color in his eyes. It reflected everything it saw like a mirror and made the sight turned into a rich color of gold, making it more mysterious. The wild looking blonde smirked again but added a slight chuckle.

"He's on some _business~_" He said with an obvious sarcastic tone in his voice and he said it slowly as if to torment the man. The bored man's head whipped up from the table and pouted slightly at him.

"You don't have to censor it for me Zancrow-san!" The man cried out as Zancrow laughed again, this time much louder that sounded like a guffaw. Yep, he was going to kill himself today…

"Sorry Hiro but Master Hades's orders" The blonde grabbed a cookie from the plate. **(A/N the guy's name revealed!)** "He told me not to tell you what mission he has now so you won't follow him" Zancrow finishes as he made a loud crunch as he chewed his cookie. 'Hiro' made a slight snort, his side of his cheek on the cold wood.

"Party pooper…" Hiro muttered under his breath but due to the blonde's enhanced hearing, Zancrow decided to ignore his comment. Instead the red eyed man grabbed a few more cookies and started to wolf them down.

"Hiro…" Zancrow muttered. Hid blond eyebrows scrunched up in thought. The bored man looked up at the mention of his name and raised an eyebrow.

What's the matter?" Hiro asked, moving his head slightly to look at the man but the blonde still had a scrunched up expression upon his features.

"It's just that, the name 'Hiro' doesn't fit you" He says.

"Gee, thanks…" Hiro grumbles. "What a way to hit me when I'm down…" Zancrow snorted and grabbed some more cookies with his tan hands. Man can he eat! One cookie after another, in a few minutes, he finished the plate before he spoke again. Nothing, not even crumbs, were found on that porcelain plate.

"No, I was just wondering why did you pick that name?" Zancrow said, making a few cookies crumbs fall from his cheeks onto the table. Hiro's gold eyes can see the crumbs fall like it was in slow motion; he can see every flutter of a bird's wings, including a human's heart beating in one's chest…

"Master Hades chose this name for me since I don't know my real one. He wanted it to be something ironic or something…To make me more innocent like that" Hiro murmured as he laid face down onto the wood. "Why you ask?" his voice muffled by the table, which caused vibrations. Zancrow frowned slightly.

"You do know you're not a _hero_?"

Hiro sighed, clearly annoyed. He wanted to give a blonde a slap to his head. All those death, slaughter and sorrow were all caused by him, Hiro! Would he be called a hero after that?! Zancrow's constant bickering had made him have a slight migraine. His head released itself from the coldness of the table, to give the blonde a slightly crazed smile that was etched onto his face.

"Nooo, really? The answer is _obviously _laid in the facts; I bring an early death to others and slaughter everyone's family, so does that make me superman?" Hiro's voice turned bitter cold. "I'm a professional assassin. I can kill anyone I please. I can kill anyone Master Hades wants me to. I can even kill anyone who angers me" Hiro said with pure innocence in his voice. It was like a baby joined the mafia or something. Yep, the name "Hiro" definitely adds a layer of purity in the man's exposure. The gold-eyed man turned to Zancrow, with a genuine warm smile on his face.

"Including _you_"

Unlike a normal person who would be freaked out by someone saying that they can kill you any time anywhere, Zancrow just gave a pointy grin as if they were simply speaking trash talk. Hiro crazed smile suddenly melted into a playful grin a few minutes later indicating it was just a sarcastic argument. No biggie. Even though Zancrow can annoy the hell out of him sometimes, the gold eyed man would say that the blonde was the closest person in this place, well including…-

Speaking of the devil, a girl with short pink hair came in, holding a couple of magic scrolls in her arms and placed them on the table hard, making some crumble and some roll to the ground. The plate of the eaten cookies tattled at the impact.

"Hiro-san!" the girl shouted even though they were in close view. Hiro winced at her loudness. She also had a pout formed on her lips and her teal eyes shined with anger. Not a good day for her then…

"You know if you start screaming in front of people, it means you're getting old-" Zancrow philosophized but he was cut short by the small girl's evil look. She returned her hard gaze to the professional assassin who's clearly bored out of his mind.

"Ultear-sama told you teach me today!" She shrieked in Hiro's eardrum, ignoring Zancrow's comments. The man just gave her a small nervous smile and scratched his neck. Zancrow grinned and mouthed the words 'you're in trouble~' Hiro gave the blonde an 'Imma gonna kill you later' glare.

"Sorry Meldy-chan, I kind of got busy with work so…" Hiro muttered which made it sound like an excuse. That only made the pink haired girl fume more.

"You could've taken me with you!" She says, making the Hiro look away from her puny face, annoyed. "I need to learn how to take assassin jobs from now on! Master Hades finally lets me do something different than working in the lab and he said you're the best assassin in this place! So you-" Her voice was interrupted by a big tan hand that was placed onto her pink locks. Hiro smiled playfully and leaned in until his and Meldy's foreheads touched. The pink haired man smiled as his gold eyes met the small girl's teal ones.

"If you want to go to a mission with me, you will have to be patient" Hiro mumbled softly, making the girl surprised but not for long. She returned to her stone hard glare which felt like it can pierce glass.

"Why not now!?" She asked. That made Hiro smile mischievously which raised the pink haired girl's suspicions further.

"Well, if you don't wait, that _special_ something won't come up…" Hiro said. Meldy gave a small pout at his statement but her pink eyebrows knitted together in thought.

"What special thing?" Meldy asked with obvious curiosity in her voice which made Hiro grinned wider until it stretched. Once again, that crazed look appeared in his face again. Hiro got up from his chair and began lifted his hands slightly, like a bird or dragon about to take flight.

"The mission Master Hades now assigned me, involves 5 dragon slayers…~" Hiro trailed off and smiled bigger if that was possible. The pink haired girl stood dumbfounded as the gold eyed man lifted his hands up in almost a prayer. Zancrow sighed deeply as if he knew what Hiro was going to say next, like he knew about Hiro's obsession… But he looked amused. Little plumes of black fire danced in the blonde's fingertips as he grinned also maliciously. Meldy became more surprised when Hiro looked at her abruptly. His eyes glowed a luminescent color and were in slits. The look that the man gave her, made her feel like she's was Hiro's next victim. But the little girl waited patiently for his answer despite his strange expression of his features. Hiro finally smiled at her innocently and said:

"So more dragon slayers means more of their beautiful blood caked in my fingertips and hands". His gold eyes flickered with anticipation.

**A/N Back with the gang…**

It was a nice day…

Sandwiches, snacks, lemonade. Lucy wondered how Erza knew that they were going to have a picnic since she seemed to have all the supplies. Basket, checkered blanket and all! But it wasn't like the blonde disagreed with that or anything! It was fun and all and everything was fine until a big boar tore its way to their food.

It was the size of a giant and it had humongous tusks like a mammoth. The blonde thought the gang didn't seem to notice it. They seemed to be engrossed in the food, especially Erza who indulged herself in a creamy cheesecake. Lucy was the first to notice it and almost immediately she whipped out her keys. Oh, how much she missed them!

"Gate of the water bearer, I open thee! Aquarius!" The blonde shouted as she flicked a gold key in a swift motion. A doorbell chime rings and a long blue haired mermaid appeared in the river beside them. She held a vase and she had an annoyed expression on her face she looked at the blonde.

"What do you want now?" The mermaid asked irritatingly, making the blonde sweat dropped. Lucy pouted a little at her spirit's attitude.

"Please push that pig away, Aquarius!" Lucy said which she received a *tsk* from her celestial spirit in a response but either way, the mermaid took out her a light blue vase and screamed:

"GOOOO TO HELL!"

A huge wave, the size of a tsunami arose from the river and began to douse the pig with multiple sharp jets of water. The boar made a huge snort of protest but it was swept away finally in a strong current of the river. Everything was safe but unfortunately, the group's picnic hadn't been spared…The food was soaked and as well as their clothing.

"Aquarius! You don't have to-" Lucy started angrily.

"DON'T you ever summon me when there is a boar in my waters or I will KILL you!" Aquarius screamed at the blonde as she waved a pale finger at her accusingly. Her long blue hair swished back and forth like the river's waves.

"s-sorry…" the blonde apologized as the mermaid smirked at her. But that smile was replaced with a small frown. The blonde saw some worry deep inside Aquarius's blue eyes. Was Aquarius, the most Lucy hater in the celestial world, is concerned about her? Is everyone worried about her?! Lucy gave her a warm smile to erase their worries which made the blue haired girl cringed.

"Summon me when you have _real _trouble. Now I have a date with my boyfriend" The blue haired girl mumbled as she echoed the word 'boyfriend'. Lucy pouted slightly but when the mermaid vanished, she swore she saw Aquarius's mouth curve into a small smile. The blonde is confused but then she slowly started to laugh. Yeah, she really loved her keys.

"Lucy…" A weak voice called behind her. As Lucy turned around, she suddenly knew she wished she hadn't. Behind her, was her washed up nakama with strange new hairdos and drenched clothes. Erza had a soggy strawberry cheesecake in her hands and a droopy flower that she picked up earlier, hanging from her ear. Her mouth gaped wide open and her wet red hair plastered upon her forehead. Jellal was behind a bush and only his hand was visible. The blue haired man's head peaked up from the shrub and his hair was also everywhere by the waterworks. Next, Gray had somehow landed on a branch of a tree and had lost his clothes in the waves. Lucy thinks he was unconscious… Gajeel was buffeted by sandwiches so his face wasn't seen because of the mess. Wendy was flat on her back while the little kids are sprawled out everywhere.

"L-Lucy…" The voice said again, Lucy flinched since the voice can from the red haired demon herself. Erza trembled as she stared at her dripping cake while Jellal finally got up from the plant. That's when the blonde noticed that Erza wasn't mad. She was trembling with sadness which seemed worse than her being angry. The red head picked the droopy flower and her mouth opened up and down like a fish, as a petal dropped from its stem.

"I-I know you saved us…but did you really have to w-wash away our picnic…?"Erza asked as some tears appeared at the corners of her eyes. Lucy gave the red head a nervous laugh as she backed away. She was really going to get it now…

**Back with evil place… (A/N Seriously, I need to come up with a name… Oh well, its gonna be called Evil place XD)**

"Welcome back Hades-sama" A black haired woman said. She wore a tight jumpsuit and has a freshly applied blood red lipstick on her lips. She bowed down politely as the old man took off his cloak that was stained with fresh blood.

"How was your mission, Hades-sama?" the woman asked as she took the stained cloth from Hades. The old man grunted as he took off his armor that seemed to weigh the old man down.

"I didn't find him" Hades answered as the woman bowed again, making some ripples in her jumpsuit. She followed the old man as he pushed the large doors open.

"Hiro-san has been complaining again. He's growing impatient" She told Hades. The old man scoffed and rubbed his aching shoulders. He readjusted his black eye patch and pushed open another pair of doors until they were outside.

"He won't have to wait any longer Ultear-chan. Since we'll be making our move soon" Hades says gruffly as he stared at the humongous object in front of them. Ultear smiled and suddenly a lacrima orb appeared in her hands, levitating.

"Hiro-san would be the first step of our plan. I already told him what to do. After he finishes, we will attack my old guild until Makarov sees it crumbles with his old eyes" The old man said as a few men with black cloaks uncovered the blimp to reveal a symbol. The pair felt a sudden gush of wind which made their hair and clothes wave in the air.

"Grimiore Heart, that's what we will be called, Ultear-chan" Hades said the woman as the slight gust died down.

"Why that particular name, Hades-sama?" The dark haired woman asked as two lacrimas suddenly appeared, one cracked but then it fixed itself. The old man turned to the dark haired woman as her floating lacrimas settled down on each of her palms.

"It's because our hearts are tainted with darkness cause by others" Hades answered gruffly and his old hand smoothed out his clothing as Ultear smiled at its meaning. Her lacrimas disappeared and entered a space that wasn't seen. She walked along side with the old man until the blimp was right up close.

"Call Zancrow and Meldy. We only need them for this mission" The old man commanded as a long staircase appeared to bring the master up to the top. He started his journey up step by step, leaving the woman who stood still at the bottom.

"What about Hiro?" Ultear asked wondrously. The master smiled and turned back once he reached the top of the stairs. He reencounters the things that happened before. The sudden wind from that came out of nowhere…Obviously it was him.

"Oh, he overheard us. He's already left" Hades says casually. "The mission has begun"

_End of chapter 21_

**Yeah buddy, this chapter is kind of long but is also short. Damn it! I'll try harder next time don't worry! So be ready for the next chapter! Have you guys read chapter 331? My god! My Nalu feels! Can't breathe! Just kidding, I'm crying XD Love the Nalu shipping Hiro Mashima!**

**Coming up next chapter 22: Natsu**

**What other key Lucy will use?**

**What will Natsu do when he gets to Fairy Tail?**

**Will Erza kill Lucy?**

**Or Will Hiro kill Lucy?!**

**Next time in An Arrow Through The Heart!**

**Question of the chapter! Who said this?**

"**Being alive...is a sign of strength" Hope you guys will get this!**


	22. Natsu

**2 mother frickin months, I haven't update! Heck maybe three months now! Feel free to punish me! I DERSERVE IT! SORRY! GAH I HAVE TOO MUCH TYPING TO DO! Also I'm taking away the answer the review thingy temporarily so then there will be more words relating to the story XP ok let's start!**

**First of all, the answer to the question before was… Erza! Congrats!**

Chapter 22: Natsu

The pink haired man felt like the more he got closer to the guild, his mind got clouded more. He went down the old road, feeling a headache coming and so he groaned. His hand reached for his head and rubbed his temples as if to ease the pain. He looked up to the sky, to see the bright blue air and fluffy misshapen clouds. He closed his dark eyes and concentrated, trying to remember again.

He felt strange. It's not that he felt weird already since the whole "memory-forgetting" incident but everything was out of place. He knew he should be freaking out by now but somehow he wasn't. Did heaven rearrange his personality or something to make him a totally different person?! He also felt strangely calm and he realized that he didn't feel any other emotion rather than confusion, serenity and annoyance. And first of all, when did he start thinking over his feelings?!

He brought his hand to his pink locks, ruffled them and made a deep sigh. Either way, this wasn't helping him remember things at all. He continued walking, ignoring the pain in his head. Apparently the odds aren't in his favor today since the pain he was feeling that moment hurts more than ever. He placed his index finger to his lip, in a concentrated posture. A little boy with blue hair and cat ears appeared in his mind, who shouts "Natsu is thinking?!" The pink haired man shook his head. Someone with a low opinion of his past self just appeared in his head. He crossed his arms together and stopped for a second if another image will pop up. The little boy disappears from his brain. He groaned again when it did.

He tried to put things in order from the things he does knows whatever is the truth which is another thing he never thought he'd do. But he only remembered two straightforward things: Fairy Tail and a blonde maiden.

Lucy… He's her dragon. And she's his princess. He made a promise? Right? Wait, of course he did!

...What was it again? Natsu smacked his face and stared at the ground. As he did, his vision cleared into a new scene. First something flashes before his eyes. He sees trees flashing past him but he didn't move. It looked like he was running through a different part of the woods. Then his vision cleared and he was back where he was, the old road. Immediately, Natsu knew this was important. Did he see a premonition? But this thing he saw didn't feel like it came from the future…

He needs answers. And a lot of them. He can see the guild's figure in a bright open field. It looks bigger than before, did it get renovated? Wait, he shouldn't be thinking these things! He should be running up to the Fairy Tail and give the building a huge reunion hug! But deciding against this last second, he pushed opened the small gate that led to the entrance of the Fairy Tail guild. He had arrived... Then why didn't he rush in there and push open the doors? Was he not happy or glad to be back? He can feel the warmness build up inside of him as he saw the big wooden doors of his guild were wide open. He can hear laughter and cheering which lifted his spirits even further. Before he can realize it, he longed for the figures of his partners and guild mates. But once he entered he felt a sudden chill that erased the warmness inside him. Something was wrong. The music and his fellow comrades' laughter stopped short and disappeared from his mind.

Inside was normal. Almost immediately a missing memory revealed a massive entrance room with a stage and a bar. The guild was actually like the scene that appeared in his head. There were people chatting and two white haired girls at the bar with a large white haired man who seemed to shout "Man!" The sight was nothing compared to the memory he had, it was a lot quieter. Not that much people laughed or shouted, which made it almost seemed like a funeral room. And about the chill he felt before, he couldn't explain where that had come from! Maybe someone had left the AC on or something so he ignored the weird coldness. All he wanted is to be greeted back into his home again.

No one seemed to notice him as he came in so he thought that was a bit rude. He, Natsu, just came back from the dead and flown *fell* down from the heavens to meet them…but isn't it rude also that he had forgotten their names? Ok they were forgiven…

He walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool. He still hadn't remembered the white haired ladies' names behind the counter so he waited till they had noticed him. For a while now, nobody did. Truth to be told, nobody had even glanced at the man. Natsu frowned lightly but he sat there patiently. For an half an hour or more, not one person even sensed his presence, no greeting, no cheering, nothing. Was this some sort of trick they are playing? But then they didn't know he was alive. The sudden chill lurked up and crawled over his back again. He took a gulp as a drip of sweat fell from his forehead.

He got up from his stool and walked over to one white haired girl who was cleaning a glass with a rag, the long white haired lady was smiling as she did her job. For a while, he stared at the girl's peaceful expression. Something told him, that this person was someone important in his past memory. His hand slowly lifts to touch the white haired girl.

Her name? What was her name?

He knew what was coming but he didn't want to believe it. The woman was still smiling while his trembling hand almost touches her pale face.

Her name was?

His lips trembled as he sees her eyelids flutter opened and he saw a beautiful shade of blue that always showed kindness like a mother would always give to her child. It sent many warm feelings spread inside the man.

Mirajane...

His hand dissipates as it became in contact…

Lucy kept giving nervous glances at Erza. The red haired woman insisted that she forgave the blonde for their little water "Incident" where Erza's cheesecake had died. But her expression says otherwise, it looked like the life was sucked out of her and the red head had a dreary aura that surrounds her. Everyone stayed cleared for her, including Gajeel, but Jellal always stayed by Erza's side despite her scary atmosphere when she's depressed. Gray started to laugh, making some people join in even though he knew Erza was feeling down but he couldn't resist. Sometimes it's fine to laugh. Even Happy who wouldn't smile as usual, laughed lightly at the red haired girl's childish behavior. Erza started to join along with them even though it was directed to her. The dark haired man's laughter stopped as he saw that the only one who didn't join along was the blonde who was ahead of them. The group seemed to notice that the blonde wasn't 100% okay; Jellal grunted to Gray and motioned him toward the blonde. Gray hesitantly nodded as he realized the blue haired man was giving him a command.

Lucy walked quietly, locked inside her thoughts. Gray picked up his pace until he was beside her and once again he had left his clothes somewhere. Lucy snapped back to reality to see the man beside her which she raised a blonde eyebrow to. Before the blonde reminded him of his missing exterior, he inspected her face with the corners of his eyes. Lucy gave him a glance, wondering why was he staring at her so intently as if she was a test experiment.

"You aren't lively as you used to be" Gray says out of the blue as he averts his eyes away from her, straight into the trail they were walking on. Lucy abruptly looks at him, shocked but the surprise didn't last long. The blonde looked at her black boots so she would not look directly at the half naked man's face.

"I didn't realize…" She mumbled but it sounded unsure. Gray glanced at her again to see her lowered head. He sighs lightly; he lifts his hand and patted her blonde head making her flinch at his sudden touch. But Gray says:

"We miss him too"

With those words, Lucy's shoulders un-tensed slowly. She felt as she had let everything go and released them into the open. She bit her lip as she felt it tremble but she allowed Gray to continue patting her head.

The people behind them stared at the two. Erza gives a small smile to the blue haired man as Jellal pulled her closer to him in a comforting stance. Gajeel tsked lightly but kept his arms behind his head. Wendy tightened her tiny grip onto Carla's while they kept walking. Pantherlily walked beside the iron dragon slayer, not saying a word while the little blue haired boy's eyes look onward at Lucy and Gray. The boy's hands fumbled together in a troubled way. The dark haired man and the blonde reminded him of the relationship of a passed nakama. Happy clenched his teeth while his cat ears on his head twitched nervously. It was true that everyone misses the pink haired dragon slayer but every time Happy thinks about it, he feels like his tiny heart would break. But even though it hurts, he decides to hold it in. To keep the memories he had with the deceased man alive and also to learn from the pain. For _his_ sake. With that, his little hands that were fumbling into a tangled mess a moment ago, they dropped down to his sides, almost defeatedly.

The blonde finally looks up to meet the dark haired man's face. Together, they smiled at each other; it felt comforting to the blonde since there is someone who felt the same way as her. They can relate to what happened eight months ago, just like the group behind them. She knows that they care for her too and Lucy describes their relationship as connected souls. They all feel the pain and sorrow of the painful loss. For many days, weeks and months, Lucy waited for some comfort to heal her broken heart… The blonde is grateful to have such wonderful friends to be her nakama.

"How sweet~"

Lucy flinched at the new purring voice and when she was about to turn around to meet the new visitor, she saw Gray's dark eyes dilated to slits. The next thing she knew was the dark haired man pushing her to the side with him. She wondered why Gray had tackled her until she saw huge cracks of stone and dust coming where the place she and the dark haired man had stood before. Whatever just happened, someone had tried to attack them…

"Why didn't we sense someone coming?!" Gajeel shouted while glancing at Wendy who was shocked as the iron dragon slayer. Erza looked at them wondrously, even the two dragon slayers they have hadn't even noticed the attacker. That had meant their newfound enemy was skilled…

Erza ran up the surprised blonde and held her and Gray up. But her angry brown eyes stared at the cracked ground and smoke covered area. She already has a glistening sword at her side, directing it the person's silhouette that was already seen by the clearing smoke. The red head aimed her weapon at the attacker.

"Who are you? And state your purpose for hurting one of our comrades!"

The person laughs giddily as he lifts his arms up while he steps out of the cracked surface. This man wasn't what Erza was expecting. He looked like about the same age as her, maybe in the 20's. Just by judging the man's clothing, the red head had a feeling that the man was trying to conceal his appearance. He wore a black hood cape that drooped over his shoulders with the edges trimmed with gold. He wore his hood that covered his eyes slightly. Underneath the cape was a gray tank top that left his arms bare and he wore dark pants that stopped as it reached to his long black boots. He also had long black piece of cloth that wrapped around his neck and concealed the man's mouth, imperceptibly. On his right forearm was an insignia of an unknown guild that was colored bloody red. The tattoo had a circle over a weird crescent which left Lucy clueless. But judging by Erza's furious but shocked look in her features, she figured that the red head knew where the strange man had come from.

"My name is Hiro!" He said gleefully. The blonde noticed her attacker was smiling because she saw his cheeks stretched lightly above the dark cloth. As he smiled, his eyes flickered as his hood was pushed up a bit. His eyes were the color of gold tint that was barely caught by the weary group. He bowed down mockingly at the armored woman. As he rose, he pulled his head gear down a little to cover the right of his weird gold eyes. Hiro's left eye stared hungrily at Fairy Tail as his smile stretched wider. His gold orb wanders around the group, watching their expressions. He lets go of the black clothing so again, his hood has shielded his eyes. He takes a small, quick whiff of the air and after, Hiro smiles again.

"I see you guys have 2 dragon slayers with you" He lowers his voice; his left eye shines a little brighter through the shadow of his clothing. Wendy and Gajeel flinched and look at each other as they heard their magic topic. Carla gripped the dark haired girl's hand tighter, cautiously, and gave a glare at Hiro. The dreaded silence wages on and there was a stare down between Erza and the slightly crazed man. Erza didn't even lower her sword point at the teen.

The man continued smiling but he glances behind him, turning his head a little. Gray noticed that Hiro was leaning in a little as if he was hearing something. Something dreadful pops in the dark haired man's head as he realized this fact. Were more people of his kind arriving? The ice mage studied the man with close inspection. What type of magic does this man uses? Gray looks at the ground where Hiro was standing. The grooves and slabs of rock were broken into pieces and it went in pretty deep into the surface. It was not deep enough for Earth magic but impressive enough to be any other magic. Whatever skill, Hiro possessed, Gray suspects it must be powerful. The dark haired man looks at the traumatized blonde beside him. Lucy's brown eyes narrowed down as if she was thinking. They both were thinking the same thing.

Hiro finally looks back, to see Erza's sword point almost at his neck which was covered by the dark cloth. Erza had the most serious look on her face as she adjusted her blade. The man smiles and holds out his hands in a "Now, hold on" gesture.

"You haven't yet told me about your purpose Hiro-san" she says menacingly.

"Mmmm…" Hiro walked slowly in small steps, his finger on the bottom of his lip, in a thinking position. "Sorry, can't tell you. Master's orders" He says as his smile stretches once more. Clearly, you can tell this man was having fun. Erza inches her sword closer to his Adam's apple, already touching the long black cloth.

"Ooo, you're an impatient chick aren't ya?" Hiro grins wider despite his current situation.

"Answer me this, how is your master alive? I ran my swords through him on that hasted day, eight months ago. He was dead. Explain to me how Hades is still alive!" Erza screamed. Master Hades was one of Jose's top colonels. The second master of Fairy Tail so of course she, and some others who had been at the guild the longest, would know of him! The newcomers like Lucy, wouldn't even learn of his infiltration unless it suddenly popped up in one's small talk. But despite this, the celestial mage already knew of that name. She widened her eyes as she recollected the identity of someone who helped Jose's plan against her and her family. The blonde suddenly found new hatred for the master of Hiro.

"I'm sorry but can we please do this next time? I have other matters that I have to get done today" Hiro says happily as he backed away from the group. Before he leaves, the man glances at the blonde haired girl that looked exactly like the poster that his master gave him. Shiny sunshine hair and warm chocolaty brown eyes...

Her presence makes him sick.

He clenched his teeth hard, he wanted to kill her right there at that moment but he refrain himself from doing so. He slowly tries to loosen up more and it was successful.

"And see you later Lucy Heartfilia" Hiro's voice deepened unintentionally and it totally destroyed his purity and childish exterior. But he quickly smiled to erase their suspicions despite knowing his plan had failed slightly. Moving his head away from the blonde, he looked longingly at the two dragon slayers, how much he wanted the glistening redness of their blood so it would be the same as the color of his insignia. Not now, another time… he couldn't wait.

He reveals a blue stone in his palm that he kept in his fist the whole entire time. At first, the Fairy Tail group thought it was a bomb or weapon but suddenly a blue faded light glazed over the Hiro's silhouette and left it with nothing in its place.

"WAIT!" Erza shouts as the blue light disappears but knowing that she was too late, she dug her sword into the cracks in frustration. "He had a teleportation lacrima!"

Everyone takes a moment to try to put things in place. Erza starts shaking which made her armor clank together; she retracts her sword and returned it to its dimensional space.

"Hiro-san…" Wendy says softly. "He seems a little too nice" The girl looks up to examine everyone's grim expression.

"Wendy, I don't think we can trust him" Jellal said as he pulled Wendy and the other small children to their feet. "Have you seen the way he looked at Lucy?" Jellal's brown eyes turned to the blonde as if to see what she had thought about the predicament they have encountered.

The blonde looks up at the sound of her name. She had noticed the eerie expression Hiro had on when he looked at her. But something about him was nostalgic and familiar. Lucy tried to think of someone who she may have met in the past but she couldn't think of anyone.

Erza composed herself well enough and she folded her arms. Her face looked grim as if she was thinking about the weird man as well but made no intention of starting a conversation about it.

"I suggest we cancel this quest since there is something definitely wrong" Erza said, looking at them nod their heads slowly. The tension in the atmosphere was thick enough to cut with a knife but despite that everyone got up and followed the red head girl on the trail. The armored woman didn't spoke at all while they walked which showed that she was really confused by the attack of Hiro. Jellal gave her some space for her to think as he knew what she was thinking about. The blue haired man brought his hand to his face and thought as well. If this 'Master Hades' was alive, does that mean he has something else planned? If so, they should get prepared because something might be coming for them.

Canceling the quest hasn't been on Lucy's mind. She thought today would be a normal day; she would go with her friends on a quest, enjoy the weirdness and be happy. But no. Everything changed because someone attacked her. Why? Why would someone try to hurt her?

Her only hint was Hades.

This man helped her worst enemy, Jose, who killed her parents, rebuilt the R-system, and killed Natsu. Anyone who would help this kind of villain should be punished severely.

They arrived at the guild quite quickly than the blonde expected. Maybe it's because of the lurking feeling of devastation or suspicion of someone coming for them but either way, she was glad to be back home.

Once he had remembered the white haired mother's name, almost everything had come back to him. The two small children he found back then were named Sting and Rouge. They are sitting a few meters away, laughing with a few guild members. Being happy and not knowing that he was near them…

He remembered his foster father Igneel, the Dragon's Den, the first time he met the blonde princess, the parting between them, the horrible and menacing reputation he had before he even met Igneel, the day he learned fire dragon slayer magic, obtaining the lacrima arrows, the fights with Gray and Gajeel. Everything.

That girl over there is Levy, the one beside Mirajane is Lisanna, the man near them was named Elfman, that's Bisca, Alzack, Max, Jet, Droy, Warren , Cana, Gildarts, Laki, Warren, there's Macao, Wakaba, Romeo, Reedus, And Freed, and Evergreen, and Bixslow, Laxus, Ji-chan, Sting, Rouge, Lector, Frosch, Over there is Wendy, Carla, Happy, Pantherlily, Gajeel, Stripper, Erza, Lucy… He takes a big breath to calm himself down. Slowly his breathing pace went back to normal. He had remembered everyone but still he hates himself. He had forgotten his family's names that are too precious to not remember. For that he can never forgive himself. His head hurts. Natsu wants the world to stop spinning and most importantly, he wants them to know that he's alive…

Natsu didn't know what to do.

He was freaking out. He was definitely freaking out. At least he thinks he is. Every part in body feels sickening calm. He hates it, everything was wrong. He wanted to break something in rage, scream to express his anger but all he wants to do is crawl into a hole so no one can see him tore apart. Not only he couldn't reunite with his nakama, they couldn't even frickin see him! To make his brain explode even further, his eyes finally lands at the group who had returned back.

No.

The only thing that repeated in his head as he saw the group, his eyes locked on a girl with beautiful blonde hair, was…Why now? Her blonde hair flowing in a silky wave. Her brown eyes that look like warm pools of chocolate. Her smile that always sent flutters in him that made him long for it.

She walked with the large group toward the small master just a few inches away from the pink haired man while he still sat on his stool. He studied them eagerly to notice any differences between them as they came closer. He realized that there was new comer with blue hair and a tattoo on his left eye. Who was he? He sees the man wrap his arm around the red haired beast and his serene eyes suggest that she was his important treasure. Erza had found someone precious? His eyes wavered to the ice bastard who had immediately walked to a dark short-haired woman who was having a drink with Cana and the rest. Was this Gray's girlfriend?! Wait, no. She seems more motherly and a teacher rather than a mate. Natsu smiles lightly to himself for the first time. They looked happy…

His dark eyes glazed over the blonde beauty to find that she had a grim expression. A matter of fact, they all had a frown upon their faces. Gajeel was an exception to this but seeing Erza's "This is business" look in her brown eyes as they met Ji-chan's withered ones. Erza nodded simultaneously with the old man as they start walking up the large staircase toward Master's office. Natsu became confused; the blue haired man took a seat directly beside Natsu which made him flinch a little.

"We should discuss a strategy" He said his voice deep and calm, this man almost seemed like he was born to be leader. His dark brown eyes stared at the blank expressions of Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel and the children. The man folded his hands together, his eyebrows creases together.

"He isn't coming here right Jellal-san?" Wendy whispered softly. The blue haired man named 'Jellal' gave her an unsure smile as if to comfort her. He placed his hand on her dark hair and patted her lightly.

"He might" He admitted. "But he won't hurt anyone when I'm here" Natsu found a strike of jealousy as he watched them two interact. His returned memories reflected him among the pig-tailed girl, with the same brother and sister relationship. Just remembering these images, just made him think:

_You're not needed anymore._

_You got replaced._

"But I don't want to be" Natsu whispered unconsciously, against his thoughts.

"Is the Hades bastard coming as well?" A gruff voice says interrupts. The metal dragon slayer crosses his arms as Natsu stared at him with awe and repeating confusion. Hades? Jellal twitched but with his blue head low, he nodded slowly. Had Natsu heard right? Did the metal freak just say Hades? This gotta be a mistake! Natsu recalled that Erza had killed the man and he saw it himself! How the HELL-?

"Yo! You're back already?!" A new bright voice rang. A spiky blonde haired man came over with a big grin on his face while he dragged a dark brown-haired boy by his hand. Behind him was a black-haired boy whose right eye was covered by some of his dark locks. This man walked beside a small girl wearing a frog costume who eagerly skipped over to them.

Natsu felt his heart clenched together as he watched the two teens smile. They actually look happy. The pink haired man scoffed to himself as he smiled at the improvement in their behaviors. But still he felt a pit of longing deep inside of him.

"Hey Blondie, how was your first quest in eight months?" Sting hollered despite being at a close distance between them. The group flinched slightly but recovered quickly, Lucy frowned at the spiky haired man as he slung an arm around her shoulders.

"First of all, you're blonde as well _Blondie_. And second, we…had to cancel it" Lucy paused slightly as Rouge raised an eyebrow at them, no doubt that he suspects something.

"Why?" Sting asks eagerly despite Lucy's glares.

"Erza had taken us to the wrong place" Gray interjected as he strides back from the drinking adults; he flicks Sting in the forehead to get his arm off the hesitating blonde. Lucy looked relieved from Natsu's perspective which made the pink haired man frowned a bit. What had happened during their request?

"Oh" Sting said frowning; he rubbed the spot where Gray had flicked him. "Were you guys late or something?"

"Y-yes we were Sting-san" Wendy joins in their conversation. "And also I had forgotten something in the guild" the dark-haired girl says, taking some of the blame for herself.

"It was all of our faults" Jellal pipes in; he stands up from his stool and patted the dust off of his clothing. "We all wanted to stay together, that kept us off track" the blue haired man finishes though Rouge remains silent, Natsu soon realizes that the dark-haired man already knew that they were hiding something but decides to keep quiet. Sting, in the other hand, believes the whole entire story. But Natsu sees Sting's eyes moved to Lucy's blank face. Maybe he does know something was wrong.

"Oh so that's what happened… Oh hey! Blondie! You should come along with me and Rouge for our next mission!" Lucy's eyes widened as if Sting spoke gibberish. Even Lector gave his companion a rather surprised look. But Rogue's lips moved upward slightly, agreeing with the man's suggestion. Rather that they didn't know that a certain invisible dragon slayer is clutching the edge of his stool very hard.

"Knowing you, you'll probably ditch me if I do" Lucy says rolling her eyes as Sting grins wider which answered her theory. The blonde felt her lips curve upward a bit at the man's stupidity and Rouge's following his prank.

"A joke" Rouge says simply. His red eyes meet Sting's and they smiled at each other, obviously planning something.

"But that got you to smile" They both simultaneously said, making the blonde's brown eyes widen at first but later she started laughing which made others join together. Natsu releases his grip and inched his ear toward them a little more while laying his head on the counter. He can hear all of their laughter that made him feel so warm with memories. One beautiful sound stood out to him the most which made him a little sad but happy. He closes his eyes and smiled as he absorbed the melodic voice of his princess…

Not before long, their laughter was cut short by curdling screams.

First, Natsu's head snapped upward, his eyes in slits as he felt something. Almost immediately, they heard a large explosion of wood and bricks. Natsu's body slid through the immense rubble and he stood up to examine the damage. What was going on?! The next thing everyone knew, there were something hurtling toward them at a quick speed. And once again, Gray tackled the blonde girl to the side as others did the same.

Lucy's life flashed before her eyes and there she was before a man that she loves dearly who smiles at her genuinely. But immediately the beautiful sight is replaced with reality. Lucy watches at the figure stands straight and looks directly at her. Gray slides off her and pulled Lucy back up. The whole entire ceiling collapsed and sounds of cries of trapped guild mates stuck under big slabs of stone. Even Jellal was stuck underneath one and he tried to get himself free. The ones, who weren't hurt much, got out from the shock and prepared to face the attacker. Erza and the master finally walk down from upstairs to greet the immense mess. Erza's brown eyes widen as she was the first to fully see the silhouette as the dust cleared. The red haired woman gulped as she received the sight.

There stood Hiro with his black cloth scarf torn to shreds to reveal his canine teeth that weren't seen before. Again the cape concealed the upper part of his face but you can fully see the insanity in his smile. Despite his horrid change of personality, that wasn't what made Erza stifled back a gasp. Natsu gazed at the new man and felt his world stop right there.

Another person stood facing the Hiro but was hunched back. Erza knew this hunchbacked man; he was nowhere near the old age to be curved like that. In fact, he was 19 and he was bending not on purpose but because the pain inflicted on him. His casual smile can even bring up her spirits and his joking personality can make everyone do a chorus of laughter. His beautiful spiky blonde hair now dyed with the color of his own blood and a trickle of red flows from his mouth as he stood shocked to see a hand sliced through his torso.

"STING!"

The wounded man coughed, his eyes were in dilated to slits and he slid out from the arm of Hiro who stares at his blood with great excitement. Sting lies on the ground, holding his bloody stomach, and he was breathing heavily. Rogue forces himself from the rubble as Lector stares at Sting's crumpled body. Even Natsu stood shocked from the bloody picture and he knew that his presence was helpless to do anything.

"That was GREAT!" Hiro cries out, examining his bloodied hand dyed with the crimson blood of Sting. "Don't worry; I didn't hit a vital spot. I want to savor this moment as long as I can before it lasts!" He tells the bloodied man underneath him. Rogue tries to make his way to the crazy man, limping. The rubble damaged his left leg and arm.

"I was right! See, I told Master Hades that dragon slayers are the most beautiful creatures in earthland! Their beautiful blood caked in my fingertips and the magnificent color it provides! It kind of makes me feel guilty for attacking ahead of schedule BUT! THIS IS TOO GORGOUS TO MISS!" Hiro says to himself, not caring for the audience surrounding him. His head shifts slightly to see the shadow dragon slayer's limping body.

"I wonder what this little dragon looks like" He says to himself before he licks Sting's blood and then making a single line on his cheek, almost like a tally mark…

Rogue's eyes didn't have time to widen for Hiro to grab the dragon slayer's wounded leg. Then there was a sickening crack and an agonizing scream. Soon enough, the man had broken Rogue's leg. The crazy man's cloak was now stained with both Sting's and Rogue's blood. Again Hiro makes another line on his cheek with Rogue's darker blood, right underneath's Sting's. A second tally mark finished.

The crazy man smiles, satisfied with the massacre. He rises and stares down at the limp bodies of the pained dragon slayers. He turns his neck to glance at the disgusted, petrified faces of the guild. Hiro gives a sniff in the air and smiles gleefully.

"I didn't forget you two…" He slurs and trailed off his sentence.

Erza was the quickest to recover.

"Protect Wendy and Gajeel!" she orders as everyone flinches back to reality, Hiro had already started running toward the closest dragon slayer who was the little dark-haired girl, Wendy, who was frozen with fear. The girl had her arms up defensively but tears came out of her eyes as the man quickly approached. Fortunately, Erza intercepted and made a second swipe to the attacker with her second sword. It grazed Hiro's arm slightly but not enough to cause a lot of damage. The sword also shredded most of his cape until it was up to his shoulders; the hood still covered his upper head. Hiro wrapped the dark cloth around his mouth tighter.

"Why would you interfere?" Hiro asked wondrously as he jumped back. "You know I would have to kill you as well!" Hiro says. Most of the members already shielded the two unharmed dragon slayers while others tried to get out from the rubble or tried to get Sting and Rogue medical attention. Erza looked to her sides to see her nakama trembling and she couldn't blame them, their new enemy was a fighter. Lucy was pulled up by Gray but she still pondered on the thought why Hiro seemed familiar.

"No one will harm our comrades any further! I suggest you leave now or I will use force, shred you to pieces and send you back to your master" Erza threatened. Natsu makes his ghostly self toward Lucy and inspected her for major injuries but there were only a few scratches to his relief. But Gray had taken the most damage for himself. Natsu gritted his teeth as his hand slipped through Lucy's face. He was completely helpless.

Hiro looks around, gazing over his surroundings. There were many wizards in the room but he knows he will be able to kill them all. He notices a certain girl who keeps eying him with deep thought…It annoyed the hell out of him…

He smiled at Erza as he took a knife from its sheath in his pocket. His cloak was already in shreds, he may as well throw it off. The red head stood protectively in front Lucy as she noticed Hiro's sudden glance at the blonde. Her dual swords were out; they glistened from the setting sun that the hole allowed in.

But the biggest mistake she did was blink.

One short second had almost cost her life. Hiro had made his move with the quick speed of his while her eyelids fell. Instead of slashing her, he had whipped his arm against her neck that made her gasped and dropped to the ground. Whatever Hiro had did, Erza couldn't move any part of her limbs. All she could do was watch Hiro make his way toward Lucy and Gray, with the knife blade still in his hand. She watched as his lips formed the word, referring to her:

"Trash"

Gray pushed Lucy behind him and held his arms out in a protective stance. His eyes glistened hard with strength. Hiro gave him a frown to show his disappointment. Natsu stared at the figure with hatred but the strangest part to him was that…Hiro sounded very familiar.

"Why are you in my way?" The servant of Hades asked, clearly annoyed.

"A promise" Gray muttered, unwavering and he kept his arms straight.

"A promise to do what? Die for that petty girl?"

"NO!" Gray shouts, his dark hair shading his upper face. Lucy looked confused as she stared at the back of the ice mage. "A promise I made to myself to protect Lucy for a past friend" Gray murmurs softly, ignoring the blonde's shocked expression and focused on the crazed man. Natsu flinches as he grips his fists hard in anger. Why would the ice bastard do this for him?! Natsu examines Gray and was surprised to see his dark grey eyes determined.

"Well, let me tell you this" Hiro starts, lowering his voice deeply. "That promise was such a waste…" Hiro made his way toward them. Gray had his fist in the palm of his other hand, ready to use his ice make magic but again, Hiro attacked with such speed that there was after images of his silhouette. Gray grimaces and dodged the crazy man's first strike.

Hiro jumped back but returned to attack the dark-haired man. Gray noticed that Hiro wanted a close combat. Maybe his magic involves with something that needs the opponent to be close. So all Gray had to do is get far away from the crazy man, for him to attack.

The problem was that, Hiro was aiming for Lucy.

The cloaked man had tried to get past Gray's formation multiple times. Gray felt a sweat trickle from his face as Hiro's fist grazed parts of his body. He felt a cut on his face that warm sticky liquid fell from his cheek. He clenched his teeth hard. If he can't move away from Lucy, then he had to move the crazy man to somewhere far instead. Gray went in for a kick to trip Hiro down but the man jumped up as he did. Gray smirked at his chance as the attacker fell for his plan.

"Ice make Lance!" Gray shouted as Hiro got open in the air and he swung the frozen object around the area where he stood.

Hiro realizing this, he jumps onto Gray's lance and pushes off to the side. He runs as the many more lances follow him, destroying more rubble. The ice mage watches as the ice object almost hits the attacker but he spots a small smirk in Hiro's mouth. Then there was a bright blue light and the lance hits nothing but empty ground. Gray curses as his weapon disappears, that man still had the transportation lacrima! The dark haired man starts to examine the field for any slight change, desperately looking an advantage. He felt his breathing was heavy and more sweat dripped from his forehead. The blood from his cheek stained his neck and his hands as he wiped it. He was quickly losing energy.

There. There's a black cloth with cold trimmings in the edges flapping a bit in a small crack of fallen rubble.

"Ice make Bazooka" Gray yells and he shoots a big flare of ice. There was a loud explosion and once again there was dust and smoke. Gray breathed heavily as he watched the smoke clear, his magic already at its point. His eyes widened to see nothing there but just the black cloak that was completely shredded into strands of black cloth. His head whips back and forth, looking for the disappeared man but suddenly… he was cut off by the sound of his gasp as Hiro stood behind him. The man had done the same technique that he had done to Erza who watches in dismay of their fight. She gritted her teeth hard while she watched the ice mage tumbled to the ground, limp.

Gray's eyes widened when his body came in contact with the hard ground. But not from his unexpected loss. But at the figure that stood before him.

Hiro's real appearance…

Erza was shocked as well. Truth to be told, everyone was. But the most surprised ones were the blonde and the unseen Natsu. The real definition to describe what everyone was feeling was…

Traumatized.

Everyone stared at his glinted devilish gold eyes and his canine smile. Everyone was shaken by his appearance; it wasn't that he looked like a monster or anything. He looked like he was in his twenties and looked completely normal! Then why did Sting and Rogue look up from their damaged states in horror. Why was Wendy terrified? And why did Lucy started to cry and Natsu became confused more than ever. Well that's because Hiro had…

…

…

…

…

Pink spiky hair.

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered his name as Natsu stares at his look a-like in horrified shock. He was Natsu but he knew for a fact that, that person is also Natsu… The man 'Hiro' turned his head slightly to look at the blonde, his eyes narrowed with annoyance.

"Natsu? Who is Natsu?" He murmured simply.

Lucy, who was frozen as if the time gears had stopped, felt her heart beat race with adrenaline. All she could do was watch as the pink haired man walked to her slowly with his arms outstretched with people's blood. A silver dagger in one hand.

"My name is Hiro"

Lucy's lips trembled to see such a terrible look on Natsu's features. His voice, smile, and face were exactly the same. The same person she had played with, cherished and loved, looked like he thought she was the most pathetic bug in existence. A bug that can be killed with one single squish.

"Please die for me" He says with Natsu's voice, smiling his smile. Lucy felt one tear stream down from her teary brown eyes.

He swung the knife but before the blade can slash the blonde's neck, make her drown in her blood, and forever be traumatized by her lover's voice telling her to die, a large hand tightly grabbed Hiro's torso. The man surprised to find that he was trapped by the master of Fairy Tail, had tried to escape but later finding out that his body was wrapped in runes. Freed had somehow gotten himself free from a large piece of the ceiling, had casted a strong scripture to prevent the attacker from escaping. Master had tried to pick a perfect time to capture this man but was late when he tried to help more of his family out of the rubble.

Despite the successful capture, Hiro was screaming to be released. He squirmed in the runes, trying to get the lacrima out from his pocket but someone immediately took it away from him. After that, he screamed even more but everyone ignored his yells. He even switches his screams to screams of threats. Even though, the guild mates had a grim look on their faces as they looked at their attacker's face. Everyone mind's repeated: 'Natsu attacked them'. Despite their knowledge, the only one who knows that the real Natsu wasn't Hiro was the actual Natsu who was still watching the squirming captive with his thought mixed up with his emotions. And lastly Lucy was still on the ground, not noticing the people who tried to heal her, was frozen as a statue. All she kept remembering was:

"Please die for me"

_End of chapter 22! _

**A LOT OF MOFO WORDS! COMPLETE! Finished it tonight and right now, I'm so pleased! Thank god! Please excuse the grammar mistakes , etc. Review, Favorite, Follow!**

**Coming up next: Talking to Hiro**

**No question this chapter! Sorry!**


End file.
